


Makarovich

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Wolf Tales from the Haven [13]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00 Agents - Free Form, Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Wolves, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fighting, Flirting, Hacker Q, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Psychological Torture, Q is a Holmes, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Torture, Wolf Change and Partial Change, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: and the story and legend continues...Alec and Q have returned to the duties in the service of Queen and Country.   James, along with Rachel’s assistance, continues his preparations and to work at Skyfall making it a place for the Skyfall Pack to call their own.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

At 2 am one of the mobiles on the bedside table began to ring.  One of the many mobiles that were charging connected to the tangle of charger cords that was beginning to resemble a mass of tangled spaghetti with all their various personal and work mobiles.  "Alec.. Alec... Mobile ringing somewhere." Q muttered, his slender hand patted the chest of the Russian whose shoulder he was using for a pillow at the moment. "It's yours. Not my ringtone." Q snuffled his face into Alec's collarbone.  
  
Alec half stirred finally comprehending what Q was saying to him and listened.  Not personal. Not MI6 issue. It was his other mobile, his undercover mobile. "Hush.  It'll wait until morning Q." Alec rolled over taking Q with him until he was spooned behind the younger man face buried in his dark curls.  "They'll leave a message or call back. Sleep.". His hand crept up Q's slender frame until he reached across Q's chest tucking him tightly to him.  "Nice..." Q sighed snuggling back into his bed partner pulling his arm tightly around himself. Drifting back off, he quickly forget for the moment that the mobile has even rang.     
  
5:30 am Alec was awakened again by a squirming Q pounding on his shoulder trying to disengage from the arms and legs trapping him. "Have to piss Alec!  Now!" Q frantically crawled over him and stumbled his way to the bathroom.  
  
Alec fumbled in the dimly lit room half asleep for his mobile that has rung earlier. Managing to only drop it on the floor twice before his still asleep eyes and fingers found voicemail, speaker mode and played back the message.  "Makarovich! You ugly bastard! Where have you been? My life has been lacking. Have not had as much fun since our time in Yekaterinburg! You call me. I have a proposition for you. A deal that will make us both rich. I am coming to your lovely London soon.  We'll meet. Talk. Have a good time again."  
  
"Who is Makarovich?"  Alec looked up startled by Q's voice to find the younger man leaning naked against the frame of the bathroom door.  
  
"Me."  
  
"I assumed that, Alec. After all it is your phone.  I'm not unobservant, but who or better yet what is Makarovich?" Q asked as he crawled back into the bed snuggling back in under the duvet.  
  
"Aleksandr Pavlov Makarovich.  Russian arms dealer. Purveyor of all your wants and needs for a price. At a very high price."  
  
"Ahh. One of your covers.  And who or what was that leaving the message.  He didn't leave his name so I assume that he thought you would know exactly who was calling."   Q watched Alec carefully. There were times that Alec was an open book to him and other times that he could not read him at all.  
  
"Stanislav Pankiv Rodionovich. Russian Mob. Higher up.  Nasty bastard. Not one bit of bloody empathy or concern for anything or anyone in that fucking bastard.  Christ. What the fuck does he want... Makes my skin crawl." Alec muttered under his breath as sat on the edge of the bed staring at the mobile clutched in his hand.

"Don't care right now, Alec or should I call you Sasha. Curl back up with me.  Couple more hours to sleep before we even have to consider getting up at all." Q sat up, reaching over Alec's shoulder he took the mobile out of Alec's hand and gave it a toss so it ended up on the bedside table again.  "Or do you need distracting?" Q nipped at the top of Alec's shoulder up to his neck before burying his face in Alec's neck just below his ear, scenting.

Alec allowed himself to be pulled back into bed. "A distraction is always good" he smirked, running his palm down Q's side until strong fingers could dig into the soft flesh above Q's hip.  Q growled, pushing his face harder into Alec's neck. Wolf stirred.  
  
Q threw one leg over Alec's thighs, sliding his naked body over his lover without ever breaking his pleasurable assault on Alec's neck.  Alpha scent filled Q's senses making him feel a little drunk and a lot horny. "We really need to run today" he muttered against Alec's neck between sharp nips and long wet licks.  "It's getting impossible to concentrate on anything other than sex."  
  
Alec gave a low chuckle, happy to be distracted.  His hands curved over Q's arse, pulling him closer. Q rutted lazily against him.  "A run definitely. Not that I'm complaining about this."  
  
He teased a finger between Q's cheeks, pressing the tip against his entrance. Alec knew Q would find it frustrating as hell in his current state. Predictably Q's mouth grew less forgiving on Alec's neck, nips turning to bites and almost painful sucking kisses that darkened immediately.  
  
"Stop bloody teasing" he whined, chasing Alec's retreating finger with a nudge of his hips.  
  
Alec laughed and found the lube stuffed under the pillow, pressed it into Q's hand. "If you want it quick and dirty do it yourself you cheeky little shite."  
  
Q grumbled good naturedly but had Alec deep inside him in less than ten minutes, straddling Alec's thighs and moving slowly. He leaned on Alec's chest staring down at his lover.  
  
"You know most men would be a bit pissed off to realise their partner was thinking of someone else during sex" Q quipped. "Were you lovers, you and this Rodionovich?"  
  
"Christ no!  Sorry, just unsettled me a bit."  Q kept up his sensual rocking, fingers wandering to Alec's nipple. Q twisted it sharply making Alec gasp and thrust up hard.  Alpha snarled. "Fuck no, Q. He's a fucking psycho. His tastes run to far more exotic pleasures than mere fucking. I need to get some Intel."  
  
"Great. I'll help, just as soon as we..."  Q rolled his hips and brought Alec back to their current activity with another hard twitch of his nipple.  
  
Alec tried to force all thoughts of the call from his mind.  Rodionovich in London was bad news. Alec wanted to move rapidly in the opposite direction as far from the fucker as he could possibly get. Not many men scared Alec Trevelyan, but he was one.  He smiled up at Q glad it was still dark in the room and began to move.

Alec had been so distracted thinking about the phone call from Rodionovich that he had not even registered that Q was taking the tube into work.  Much to Q’s delight, that for once he was not being smothered protectively by an agent hovering over him. “I promise I’ll be in later. Have a couple things to do here and then have an appointment with Tanner and M at 3 pm.   Maybe we can go catch some dinner later?” Alec called after Q who was heading for the door. One hand shoved in his trousers pocket, Alec fiddled nervously with his mobile thinking about needing to make that return call.

“Do I get to choose restaurant?”  Q paused leaning against the door frame.  “And run in the part later too, if I can get away early?”

“You press a hard bargain, Quartermaster.” Alec chuckled.  “But not going to argue with you because we both need a good meal and a run.’

“Find me later. Late.” Q dashed out the door quickly.  Wolf brushed briefly against alpha trotting out the door.

Alec pulled the mobile out of his pockets as soon as he knew Q was off and stared at it before shoving it back in his pocket.  He needed to think through things before heading into this conversation. It was one thing to deal with Rodionovich in Yekaterinburg.  It was an entirely different scenario to deal with him on home soil. Dead bodies and such things were easy to deal with when you were the Russian Mob in your own territory but not here in England, and god knows he hopes things didn’t get that out of hand here.  Rodionovich was one sadistic bastard with even for Alec bordered on the uncomfortable realm.

Breakfast first, then vodka.  Would have to get himself in the right frame of mind to make this call - Aleksandr Makarovich.  It had been a while but Makarovich was buried in there somewhere still. Two hours later, vodka in hand he settled into the sofa to make his call.

“Finally you call me back.” Rodionovich laughed in the phone.  “I thought you might have forgotten the good times with had together.”

“Stas, you bastard! Call me in the middle of the night and interrupt my beauty sleep.”

“You weren’t sleeping.  I know you. You were fucking some young thing tied to your bed.  Should have answered mobile. They weren’t going to run away.” the other man snorted.

“You know me too well, Stas.  I should charge you extra for interrupting me then.”  Alec took a long sip of vodka that burned all the way down.  “So you are coming to my fair city? London will be honored.” Alec chuckled.

“In need of a holiday.  Work related also. The first person I thought of was you, Makarovich, you ugly bastard.  You and I. We have a good time. Show me the finer delights of your city and then talk business.  I have a deal that is perfect for you and will be extremely profitable for both of us.”

“When are you coming to town so I can make some plans?”   Rodionovich threw out as date that was two weeks away. Alec inwardly sighed.  It would give him time to make plans and detail out the scenario for the bloody bastards visit.  “Alright. I’ll set up some entertainment for us. You’ve peaked my interest also with what you have in mind for a deal also.  Let me know your upcoming travel plans and I’ll set up a good place to meet.”

The two spoke back and forth for a few more minutes before the conversation ended.  Alec poured himself another vodka and slumped back into the sofa downing the drink all in one go.  He hated Rodionovich, the fucking bastard. This was not going to be good, nothing about this visit was going to be good.  He needed to speak with M.  
  
Alec already had a meeting scheduled with M later in the afternoon.  He didn't see any purpose in bringing it forward. Before then he needed to sift through the surprisingly large amount of Intel he and Q had gathered in the half hour before breakfast.  
  
And he needed to settle into Makarovich's skin. Stretch it, make it fit, fill in the blanks since Yekaterinburg.  Rodionovich would not be sloppy. Aleksandr may not have been mob but he had a profitable criminal history when last he and Rodionovich had met. Gaps now would make the Russian suspicious.  Alec retrieved his MI6 mobile and dialled.  
  
"TSS."  
  
"R!  I need to bring a cover out of retirement. Makarovich, Aleksandr Pavlov. Russian, arms..,"  
  
"... Dealer. Yes, familiar with him. One moment. Retrieving."  The line fell quiet although Alec could hear the familiar rattle of rapid typing. "Last active four years ago, Yekaterinburg. Oh impressive... Walked away with quite a profit from that little adventure, didn't you? Your business partner fell off the radar shortly afterwards, suspected incarceration in his homeland, unknown offences."  
  
"Christ. Guns, drugs, girls, boys.  Murder, rape, prostitution. Could be anything.  I'm coming in for a 2pm. I need a watertight background by then that I can take to M. Get Tanner on the case... You know how he loves to play and steal your biscuits."  She laughingly agreed and dismissed him with a promise to have the last four years of Makarovich's life mapped out by 2pm.  
  
"Right, you sonofabitch. Let's see what fucking entertainment I can find to suit your kinks."  Alec sat down at Q's desktop PC and opened a browser.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Alec arrived at TSS at 1 pm giving himself enough time to look over the background R had compiled for him before his meet with M.  "Makarovich is an interesting character to say the least." Tanner commented as he and R were added the finishing touches to his file.  

"Da..." Alec replied only half listening to Tanner who was enthralled with Makarovich’s elaborate background details. 

"Makarovich has been a bad boy." R added.  "Arms dealing in the Middle East. Drug trafficking.   Human trafficking. Such a sweet gentle personality too.  You are such a smarmy bastard, Alec. Rich but smarmy." R laughed as she handed over the last of the file to him.  "With some very exotic interests also I might s ay. Not near as horrifying as Rodionovich but not banal."

"Have you thought how you're going to "entertain" Rodionovich while he is in the city?"  Tanner glanced through a part of the file that Alec had laid down on R's workstation. 

"Working on it.  Nothing definite yet.  Fuck..." Alec sighed. "He could be up to anything.  You never know what to expect from that sadistic bastard."

"Here's the Intel we have on what Rodionovich has been up to over the last four years.  Since your dealings with him in Yekaterinburg." R handed him another file. 

"How current?"

"As accurate and current as any Intel can be. Q compiled it himself."   That meant in hand been gone over and gone over three more times. Nothing have been overlooked.  

"Where is he?" Alec glanced at his watch checking the time.

"Overseeing a project himself in R&D so they won't blow up the lab again." R sighed rolling her eyes.  "They've had issues lately with trying to annihilate each other."

"I'll just talk to him when I'm done meeting with M."  Alec gathers up both files. "Shall we Tanner? Wouldn't want to keep the wicked witch waiting."

M’s office was silent apart from the rustle of pages turning in the file that she held and the scratching of pen on paper as Tanner scribbled a note.  Alec sat brooding in the other chair opposite the small blonde woman and cursed his bad luck that Rodionovich hadn’t met his end at the hands of some other mob boss.   
  
“I had hoped we had seen the last of him.  What does he want in London?” M frowned, finally closing the file and directing her piercing gaze at Alec.  
  
“At a guess, me or rather Makarovich.”   
  
All three looked up as the door to M’s inner office opened and Q shuffled in without apology.  M scowled at him. “Good of you to finally join us Quartermaster. We are reviewing your background story, after all.”  
  
Q smiled at Alec, nodded to Tanner, before addressing his superior.  “It’s watertight. Whatever resources he has to check out Makarovich’s recent history, nothing will raise his suspicions that Alec is anything other than the man he claims to be.”  
  
M huffed, and turned back to Alec.  “You think he’s trying to buy weapons?”  
  
“If he’s looking for Makarovich the most likely scenario is he has acquired something he needs to move and he thinks I can find him a buyer.  We’re talking a big money contract and therefore something significant. He knows me as a middle-man, and he knows I specialise in contacts that will pay well for something special.”  
  
“Why should we touch this?”  
  
“We shouldn't.  We should stay the hell away from him."  Alec said angrily. "Talking to him in London will be a disaster.  If I drop off the face of the earth, he'll seek to do business elsewhere - the States maybe.  Let the unpredictable, unstable bastard be their problem."  
  
"We can't ignore him much as I would like to." M snapped.  "He could have useful information, even if you don't take him up on his offer.  Meet with him. See what he has to say.” She pushed the file back across the desk towards him.  “Report back before taking any action. And for god’s sake 006 keep him happy on English soil. I want the bastard on a plane out of here at the earliest opportunity if we can’t bring him in.”  
  
“Acknowledged.”  Alec snarled, jumping to his feet and exiting the office.  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
Tanner and Q rose following him into the outer office.  Alec had paused to speak to Q, only to find the young man so distracted he walked into Alec’s shoulder.  “I need to kit you out before you meet. Do we need to acquire office space and set up surveillance? And what about backup?”  Q babbled.  
  
“This isn’t going to be an office based meeting, Q.  Rodionovich won’t discuss business until he’s indulged in pleasure  and we’re not talking wining and dining here. Christ, you’ve seen his file.”  With a sharp glance at Tanner who was pretending to have dismissed them, he grabbed Q’s arm tightly and ushered him from the office.  “We really need to talk about Yekaterinburg and the kind of fun we had over there, and you're not going to like it.”Q met Alec in the car park at the end of the day.  Alec stood leaning against the Range Rover cigarette in hand obviously lost in thought, a hard look on his face.

“I ordered Indian takeaway from Dishoom for tonight.  You didn’t seem in the mood earlier to go out. Just be a quit stop.  Should be ready and waiting for us by the time we get there.” Q commented. He gave Alec’s free hand a squeeze as he wandered past him heading for the passenger side of the vehicle.

Alec was silent the entire way home.  Q had to remind him to make a stop at Dishoom so he could pick up their takeaway, he was so lost in thought.  As soon as they arrived back at the flat, Alec disappeared out in the garden without saying a word.

About 15 minutes later, Q was leaning against the doorway heading out to the garden area watching Alec.  “If you can tear yourself away from staring at the Antirrhinums so intently, I’ve unpacked dinner. Plates are ready and I’ve opened a bottle of wine.” Alec glanced up abruptly at the sound of Q’s voice not realizing he had drifted off in thought.   “Oh and by the way,” Q added as he turned to head inside. “Someone seems to have left quite a few tabs open on my laptop referencing all the BDSM Clubs in the greater London area. You would happen to know who that might have been, do you?”

“Fuck…” Alec hissed as he followed Q inside.

“Something you want to tell me, Alec or should I ask Marakovich about his very personal likes.” Q couldn’t help but smirk at the obviously fluttered agent.  

“Fucking hell,” Alec scrubbed a hand over his face.  “Sit Q. I need to tell you about Rodionovich, Yekaterinburg and my involvement with him as Makarovich.”  

“This sounds like it might be a highly entertaining conversation if the tabs on my laptop are any indication of things.” Q smirked taking his usual seat that the dining table.

“Shut it, you little shite.  This is serious. You have no idea what a sadistic bastard Rodionovich.  His idea of play and pleasure doesn’t necessarily include his partner still being alive at the end of the evening.”  Alec completely ignored the glass of wine Q had poured for him and headed directly for the chilling vodka.

"You watched him... kill someone...?"  Q wasn't the only one who looked sick by the time Alec had finished relating his story.  Bile swilled in Alec's stomach, the vodka burn threatening to rise as he recalled the vacant staring eyes of the young man.  Alec had fucked the boy's drugged up friend, hands around his throat, while not six feet away Rodionovich had turned knife play from an art into a slasher movie, fucking the body long minutes after his life had bled out onto the floor.

"Rodionovich will expect entertainment.  A club where he can conduct his business while indulging himself. He'll pick someone up with a taste for pain, and if they're lucky, they'll crawl away at the end of it."

"So... BDSM clubs?"

"Makarovich is familiar with the London scene.  Offered to show Rodionovich it's pleasures next time he was in London.  I was doing some research, trying to find a good club, but I haven't a fucking clue.  I'm just going to have to pick one and hope I can bluff my way convincingly enough to get him to talk."

Q took a gulp of his wine and sat back in his chair.  "You shouldn't go in alone."

"I can't risk anyone else."

"No" Q sighed.  "What I mean is, Makarovich is wealthy and knows the scene.  He wouldn't go in alone - not to most of the clubs you were researching anyway.  He would have someone special, a favourite. A sub - pet, slave, property. Someone who is also familiar with the rules and who can be ordered to forget or ignore anything that is said at the table.  Someone who can actually act as invisible eyes and ears for you if they can be subtle about it."

"No."

"No what?"

"No, you are not coming with me.  You don't know the first fucking thing about clubs. And this man is lethal, I'm not letting him anywhere near you."  Alec growled, Alpha bleeding through.

"Alright Alec." Q remained calm. Pushing at alpha, arguing with him would get him nowhere in this conversation.  "If you are going to go to a club in the open, you need to assume the role meaning you are going to need to play.  Will you pick someone up at the club? Put a civilian at risk on home soil knowing Rodionovich reputation?"

"Of course not Q!  It's bad enough the bloody bastard is here.  I don't need the complication of trying to keep a civilian safe and be Marakovich."  

Q took a drink of his wine as he watched Alec trying to think through this scenario as he continued.    "I don't believe M would allow that as part of the mission planning either. Maybe somewhere else but not on home soil."

"So then you need someone from within MI6 to fill the role for you.  Someone you can pull in with enough training and clearance to assist with this mission.  Any ideas?" Q slowly ate his dinner as Alec rose from the table picking up the folders he had brought back to the flat from MI6 on Rodionovich and Marakovich last four years background history.  

Q watched with curiosity as Alec's stance slowly changed slightly.  The set of his shoulder and other details morphed minutely Alec slowly absorbed Marakovich again.  "Alec..." Q attempted to get his attention again. "Alec... Sasha!"

"Da..." Alec answered without looking up until seconds later he realized what he has done. "Q?  How did.."

"Sasha.. It's the diminutive of Aleksandr. I just assumed..." He smiled slightly at Alec.  "R did an excellent job at creating the last four years for you. Creatively outlined your dealings and financial situation."

Alec brought the files back to the table and sat down again torn between rereading them once more or trying to enjoy dinner with Q.

Piece of garlic naan in hand, Q began slowly tearing it apart pushing in Chicken Tikka around with it as he watched Alec.  “The issue becomes now, you have two weeks to create the scenario of a personal life for Makarovich that you can live in and control the situation with Rodionovich in the city.   The question still is though, who are you partnering with for this adventure. You know you can’t go in alone. Not in this scenario.”

“I told you, you are not fucking going Q!”  Alec snarled at him. Alpha snarled at wolf.   “You have no fucking idea…”

“Then explain it to me, Alec.   Are you saying I can’t take care of myself, Alec?  I may not be alpha in this pack but I think I have more than proven myself.”  Q sighed and rose from the table. “You say I don’t know anything at all about this.  Do you know everything about me, Alec? Like the detailed life of Marakovich in that file?”

“You don’t have a file.  Not even a redacted one, Q.  You know that. You don’t exist.” Alec huffed.

“Alright, so again.  Explain it to me, Alec.” Q threw back at him standing looking out the door into the garden.

"After everything, you still question my need to keep you safe?"  Alec sighed at the mutinous set if Q's shoulders. "And besides, you're far too much of a mouthy little shite to make a convincing sub. There isn't a submissive bone in your body, Q, and Rodionovich will recognise that a mile off."

Q stared at him incredulously.  "Really Alec? You do recall Pack hierarchy? You've gone Alpha on me often enough when I refuse to follow your instructions to know that's not strictly true."   
  
"That's different" Alec growled.  "We won't be wolf."   
  
"Why not?"  Q challenged.  Wolf stalked into Alpha's space, snarling softly.  "Just because I don't drop to my knees every time you cuff me, doesn't mean I can't.  And maybe I don't keep my eyes downcast, but that doesn't mean I won't if you command it."  Q stared directly at the fourth button of Alec's shirt, mid-chest. "You know how I love to be taken."  Wolf whined. Q exhaled slowly, waiting for Alpha to react.    
  
"You manipulative little shite!"  Alec grabbed the back of Q's neck and kissed him hard.  His other fingers dug into Q's upper arm, holding him in place, but Q didn't struggle.  Wolf whimpered and rolled onto his back. When Alec broke the kiss, Q offered him his throat.  "Submissive, my arse!"   
  
Alec frowned and walked away to the table, picking up the files, weighing them in his hands.  Q remained where he was, quiet and still. Waiting... With a snarl Alec threw the documents onto the table beside Q's half eaten meal. "I have a call to make.  Eat your dinner. You have some reading to do."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Alec came striding into TSS about midday and was intercepted by R before reaching the Quartermaster who was involved in what appeared to be running a mission for an agent out in the field.   “I was directed to give you this when you appeared.” R handed him another huge file with a small smirk curving at the corner of her lips.

“Should I be afraid?” Alec hesitated but took the file from her. 

“Just research the Quartermaster said you would need to go along with the Rodionovich files referencing the meet you are setting up with him.  We did some preliminary research for you. As soon as the Quartermaster wrapped up this mission he is overseeing we would like to go over with you our suggestions.“  R tried extremely hard but could not hold back the smile from her face.

Alec opened the file and glanced through what it contained.  “Fucking hell! He had you researching this!” 

R refrained from laughing at him.  It was so out of character to see a 006 awkward over mission parameters.  “Oh we’ve both been working on it.” R smirked. “If you’ve like to take a seat and review the Intel, that way if you have any questions about our suggestion we can answer them right away for you.”

About a half hour later, Q wrapped up the mission he had been running and turned his attention to Alec seated near R’s workstation.

“Interesting reading, 006?” Q’s face remained neutral as he approached them.

“I will so get even with you, Q.”  Alec scowled at him.

“As much Intel as you can gather about a mission is always in the best interest of all parties involved.  You know that 006. Standard procedure.” R added smiling.

“Should we take this discussion to my office?   We could pull up some websites that might help in our discussion with 006.” Q commented to R trying to maintain a straight face. 

Q shut the office door behind them and settled behind his computer, turning the large screen so all three could see it.  He typed rapidly, and soon there was an array of tabs that Alec rubbing his hands awkwardly over his face.

"I assume from our conversation earlier that you aren't extensively familiar with many of the London clubs, so let's start there."  Q smirked at him, clicking the first tab to display a blood red screen. "We need somewhere where anything goes, which actually cuts down our options more than you'd think."

"Lets just say I'm unfamiliar with clubs in general"  Alec growled "Rodionovich had boys brought to his home for his pleasure.  'Play' implies we all had a good old time, but you know that wasn't true. We certainly weren't concerned with their pleasure.  Mostly they were subdued with drugs so they wouldn't object too much to whatever we wanted." Alec rubbed at his upper arm distractedly refusing to meet Q's eyes.  Undercover work was another persona entirely, but sitting in the room with Q made it difficult to justify some of the things he'd done in Makarovich's name.

Wolf huffed at Alpha's ears.  Q squeezed Alec's hand briefly, immediately returning to dismiss the first tab and clicking the second.  He scanned the club rules, allowing Alec a moment to compose himself. "This one" Q said after a few minutes.  "I'm familiar with the layout and the rules. They allow more extreme play, so it should appeal to Rodionovich, I think.  I also happen to be a member."

Alec choked.  "You're a member?  What the fuck?"

With a glance at R who studiously ignored Alec's questions, Q whispered "Later..."  Wolf leaned into Alpha's side. More loudly he said "It's a good one to choose. Large central room with a play stage, both public and private play rooms.  Bar, dance floor. Most importantly for us, they don't restrict play, as long as it's consensual. There are usually one or two scenes that push the limits in some way.  Music loud enough to mask business conversation, not too loud that you can't find out what the fuck the man wants."

Alec nodded sharply.  "You're going to explain to me why the hell you're involved with such a place later, but fine."

R sensed the increasing tension between the two men and nudged Q's hand away from the mouse, taking over to let them find their comfort level.  "You're going to have to look and act the part Alec." She scanned the dress code, ignoring Q's free hand finding Alec's larger. There was no one here to see, and if R hadn't known officially of their relationship, she certainly had enough clues, hints and interruptions to confirm there was one.  "Q?"

"Makarovich is wealthy and powerful.  He's a predator, doesn't need to display.  If he's in the club without a sub, he's looking to play, but he's going to look sharp.  Dress code here says 'smart black' Q?"

"Suit.  Expensive.  I can sort that.  Makarovich won't be into fetish wear.  Later though..." Q glanced at R, looked away.  "That's for another day." R smirked at Q's blush.  Danger was an acceptable risk in missions. Sex seemed to throw the Quartermaster into disarray.  She grinned, sparing the pair's blushes, turning business like. "Q will sort your attire. You sort your persona.  It will be up to you to make yourself known at the club Alec. Flash the cash, be the life and soul of the party, play a little or a lot, but make it count.  By the time you walk through that door to meet Rodionovich, the staff and regulars need to think you've been around for years."

Alec was already back at the flat waiting for Q when the younger man finally arrived home well after dark.  Q could sense alpha pacing back and forth from the pavement curb where the MI6 driver dropped him off.    
  
Alec sat on the sofa waiting for him when he entered the flat.  Alpha growled low. Wolf hung his head eyes to the ground. "Oh don't play those fucking games with me Q.   Get your wolfie arse over here and start talking." Alec took another heavy drink from his glass. "Explain to me just how you have a membership to this club and seem to have accurate knowledge of their activities and I don't seem to recall you and I or James for that  matter ever being there."   
  
"Yes dear.  It's nice to be home.  My day? Oh it was tiring. How was yours?"  Q headed to the kitchen and poured himself a drink.     
  
"Q!  Stop being such a little bastard!" Alec snarled.    
  
"Christ Alec! Alright." Q sighed taking a seat and curling up in one of the oversized chairs opposite of Alec. "Gabe and I have been there a couple of times."   
  
"You and Gabe." Alec reigned it in but Q could see Alec was ready to snap at him.  Wolf cowered and whined waiting for alpha to cuff him. "I should have known. So who is the Dom and who is the sub in this relationship I know nothing about?"   
  
"Fuck Alec it's not like that and you know it." Q rolled his eyes at the man who dominated the room.  A bit not good.    
  
"Well then tell me Q?  What am I supposed to think when I find out my lover has been "playing" at a BDSM club with his "best friend"?  Looks a little strange to me." Alec growled sitting on the edge of the sofa as if he was ready to pounce. Alpha growled and pinned wolf to the ground with a huge paw in the middle of his back.     
  
Q grimaced and frowned at Alec.  "It's not fucking like that with Gabe!  You know it isn't Alec. Not at all. You're..."  Q started to get up but a low growl came from Alec and he settled back into the chair.   "It's wolf. Pack mate. Feral need calling." Q glared at him refused to back down. 

"We just go to dance. We've only been a couple of times. " Q squirmed but held Alec's gaze.  Alpha snarled in wolf's torn ear. "No one cares if we are us there Alec. We can let wolf out to just under the surface and not one cares.  They don't even notice us."   
  
"Oh don't give me that fucking shite Q!  How could anybody be ignore the two of you.  You practically fuck each other on the dance floor."  Alpha snarled again. Wolf whimpered. 

"Well you have to admit Alec that some of the places Eve likes to take us are not exactly ideal or a welcoming atmosphere for Gabe and I to enjoy ourselves dancing together. It gets awkward and uncomfortable.  The only reason we get by with it in some of the places is because Eve can be fucking scary." 

Q snarled and stood heading toward the garden.  "I will admit that I am intrigued by the scene but Gabe and I are just.... just being bloody wolf!  What the fuck I am suppose to do when you and James are both gone and I need wolf and pack contact?  Run by myself? Call fucking Mycroft?"   
  
The garden door banged shut behind him leaving Alec staring angrily after him. He knew what Q said was true, trusted him, but it still rankled that he and Gabe had to be so over the top in their interaction.    
  
He shoved scarred fingers through his blond hair. Q's admission that he found the club intriguing had set something whirring in the back of Alec's brain but he pushed that firmly away. He'd poke at that once he'd packed Makarovich away and Rodionovich was no longer a threat. Right now he needed the answer to a question...   
  
Q looked up from the bench when the door opened.  Alec stood framed in the doorway, an arrogant smile turning the thin press of his lips up at the corners.  He stalked into the garden, eyes fixed on Q, pushing alpha strongly before him. Q gasped at the sense of commanding menace that rolled over him, lips parting in a silent whine. Wolf cowered, ears back, tail tucked tight.  Alec... No, not Alec... Makarovich reached out and stroked two fingers down Q's jaw then roughly grabbed his chin, tilting his head up. Q shuddered.   
  
"Beautiful. Your eyes. They are quite beautiful when you are frightened." Makarovich laughed, tightening his fingers painfully on Q's jaw. Q whimpered. He was convinced he could break bone just by squeezing.  Makarovich drew him to his feet, maintaining his punishing hold. Wolf trembled, creeping low towards alpha. He licked at the growling dominant's muzzle, whining, confused.   
  
Makarovich loomed over Q, purred in his ear. "Don't be concerned. Sasha likes the pretty ones to stay pretty." He bit at Q's neck, a sharp series of nips that had Q exhaling heavily with each panted breath.    
  
The garden suddenly seemed far too small, trapped with a predator, crushed against his hard muscled body with one powerful arm locked around his waist, the other wrapped around the back of his neck forcibly exposing his throat to Makarovich's aggressive mouth.      
  
"I like the noises you make. You will make such wonderful cries for me, yes? I will take care of you. Make you need me."   
  
The desire to submit was overwhelming.  Alpha scent smothered him. Wolf dropped to the ground and presented his throat, lying still when the shaggy brown Alpha licked at the slightly paler fur at the underside of his neck.   
  
"Please" Q moaned and was shocked to realise he was rutting against the larger man's thigh.  It was impossible to hold onto a sense of who he was. Alpha crowded out all thought but the need to fall before him.   
  
Distantly a phone rang for a long time. Stopped.  Started again. Q recognised it through his haze as Alec's ringtone. Makarovich had stilled as soon as he became aware of the repeated chime of the melody. By increments Q felt him relax.   
  
"Q?"  Alec looked down at him slightly unfocused but definitely Alec once more.  He noted his tight grip on his lover and his aggressive stance, along with Q's lust blown pupils. "Well" he said softly "at least you didn't run. Maybe this will work after all."   
  


 


	4. Chapter 4

Sleek black McLaren P13 pulled up to the secured club parking.  Impressive dark suit exited the sports car handing keys to parking attendant. "Treat my beauty nicely this evening and there will be a well deserved reward for you."  Smirking as he patted the attendant on the back, Alec or rather Makarovich, stalked towards the club entrance. At the door Makarovich flashed his membership card and a huge smile as he joked with the bouncers as if they were long lost buddies.     
  
Makarovich made his way through the club.  Keeping his distance from those involved in play, conversing with those open for contact, buying drinks, and in general making himself visible.  Learning names and faces of those employees at the club was of utmost priority. Being able to refer to the bartenders and waitstaff by their given name was always one of those small details that carry a lot of weight as far as making a cover seamless.    
  
After an hour of making the rounds he settled into a table in one of the alcoves closer to the stage to watch the evening performances.  Drink in hand, Small plates ordered, the next hour or so was spent entertaining those who were making the rounds of the inner areas chatting and generally seeking like minded company.     
  
Makarovich was engrossed in the current performance involving a St. Andrews cross and various flogger techniques when a slight nearby movement caught his eye and he turned to find an all too familiar dark haired head bowed in front of him as a young boy knelt at his feet. 

Makarovich took a swallow of his drink, slowly looking the boy up and down.  The long black sweep of hair had been straightened so it fell in a sleek curtain over half his face, and Makarovich could just see the glint of a nose piercing. The boy's hands rested loosely by his sides, fingertips resting lightly on the floor.  Tattooed, pierced, definitely familiar... What the fuck?!

The woman on the stage exchanged the flogger for another with a little more bite and Makarovich allowed himself to be distracted for a moment, settling back into his cover skin more surely.  When he turned back to the boy, he hadn't moved. Makarovich leaned forward with a small smile.

"You're a little overdressed for my taste."  He slowly drew the zip on the boy's PVC top down several inches.

"I can remove it if Sir would prefer?"

"What's your name?"  The Russian slid his fingers into the boy's long silky hair, dragging his head backwards so he could look into his eyes.  His eyes flicked to the collar around the boy's neck.

"Angel, sir."

Makarovich gave a low chuckle.  "And are you? Angelic?" He bit out the final word with a snap of teeth, curling thick fingers through the collar at the nape of the boy's neck and pulling it tight against his throat.  The boy didn't even flinch, though the tip of his tongue flicked out to moisten his full lower lip, and wolf flashed momentarily in his eyes.

"I can be anything you require of me sir" he said with a soft whine.

Makarovich's eyes narrowed. Alpha rose, growling softly.  He nudged the boy's knees further apart with the toe of his boot, tugging harder on the collar.  "I think I would prefer Master from you. Do you belong to anyone, Angel?"

"Not here.  Unless you would like me, Master?"

The Russian released his hold on the collar abruptly, smirking when the boy didn't immediately regain his balance.  "A little tall, but I think you will do me well enough. Find us somewhere private."

The dark haired boy scampered away.  Makarovich’s attention returned to scanning the crowd and the performance on stage as he flagged a member of the waitstaff down for another drink.  It wasn’t long before Makarovich caught a glimpse of the dark haired boy making his way through the crowd towards where he was seated, but not alone. 

Hand in hand they came.  First dark haired boy – Angel, bring in tow with him another dark haired boy. Heavy dark curls fell over his ears and into his eyes.  Similar in build and slightly shorter, and at a glance not near as much ink. Both clad in leather, mesh, knee high boots, and obviously very familiar with each other from the way they moved together across the floor, feral in every movement.  Wolf pushed against wolf. Alpha felt the flow of wolf and surged forward. 

Both dropped to their knees in front of Makarovich still holding hands.  “There isn’t a private room available at this time, Master.” Angel offered, both with heads bowed and eyes to the floor.

Makarovich turned in his chair and slowly looked over both the boys knelt in front of him.  “What did you bring me Angel? A friend who wants to play also.” Reaching over he grasp the other’s jaw in his large hands forcing the boy to look up at him.   

The boy gave a slow blink, bright green eyes disappearing under a sweep of dark lashes.  Alpha growled. This one was exactly what he wanted. Wolf whimpered deliciously. "My name is Sin" the boy said softly.  "Master."   
  
Makarovich tweaked the matching collar and smirked.  "I get one, I get both, yes?"   
  
The dark haired boys exchanged a small smile.  Angel leaned towards Sin and pressed his lips to the shorter boy's cheek.  "Of course, Master. We are one." Angel moved gracefully to kneel behind the other boy, capturing Sin's wrists loosely and drawing them behind his back, holding them there.     
  
Makarovich offered a wicked smile, gripping Sin's jaw and turning him to look at the stage.  Alpha rolled over the dark haired boys. Angel gripped Sin's wrists tighter, pulling them harder behind his back.  Sin whimpered, wolf flashing in his upturned eyes. Makarovich bent his head close to the tangle of curls. "Is that how you would both like to play?"   
  
"If Master desires it." Sin said breathlessly.   
  
The Russian released his chin and leaned back in his seat with a bark of laughter.  "Later. I like you both. I will keep you with me and later we will see what you can do."

Angel releases Sin’s arms and he curled up against Makarovich’s leg, slender arm wrapping around his calf.  Angel curled up against Sin, arm around his waist, as the two dark haired boys leant into each other. Wolf curled around wolf.  Scent of wolf filled the alcove and pushed at Alpha. Angel nuzzled into Sin dark curls scenting the musky scent of wolf and Sin. 

Makarovich’s hand drifted the dark curls pressed against his knees winding them in his fingers, giving them a tug briefly.  Then wrapping his fingers tight in back the collar around the dark haired boy’s neck, Makarovich pulled the boy’s head back away from his knee so he could see his face again.  Green wolf eyes glittered up at him, pupils blown wide as the dark curls fell away from his face. “You and your twin. Tonight and in here, you are mine. Understand? No one else.”   Wolf whined and cowered. Alpha rolled over him. 

Makarovich gave his collar a twist, tightening it around the boy’s neck.   “Yes, Master.” Sin gasped. 

“Good.  Go!” Makarovich waved towards the dance floor.  “Show me.” Angel and Sin scrambled to their feet in front on him hand and hand.  Reaching up with both hands he grabbed them both by their collars pulling them in for searing kiss before releasing them.  “Remember who you belong to out there, then back here. Will be waiting. Then we play. ” He waved them towards the dance floor again.

Angel and Sin made their way to the dance floor.  Halfway there the two were flagged down by a group gathered around a table.  The dark haired boys stopped, heads bowed, eyes to the floor as a conversation began.  Both boys glanced up simultaneously and said something nodding in Makarovich’s direction.  One of the men looked up, smiled Makarovich’s direction with a raised glass and a nod. The two boys spoke to those at the table once more before heading towards the dance floor again. 

Angel pulled Sin into the dancing throng, drawing the slender man close until they were pressed together.  His fingers tangled in Sin's curls and his free hand splayed over the small of Sin's back. Wolf brushed against wolf.  Angel pulled Sin's collar away from his neck, tongue licking a wet stripe up his partner's neck, giggling into the soft curls.   
  
"I love this place" Angel said breathlessly, "and I fucking love that I can dance with you here in the way I want to."  His mouth closed on Sin's neck, sucking, tonguing, nipping, until Sin ground against him. He tugged hard on the collar making the smaller man gasp.  "Fuck, you really do like that don't you? I thought..."   
  
"What?"  Sin kissed him, tongue sliding sensuously into Angel's mouth, and for long moments they exchanged kisses, moving against each other with the music.  Angel turned Sin so his back was against his chest, mouth playing over Sin's neck, one hand sliding over the mesh shirt, down to the leather trousers.   
  
"I thought you were acting like you wanted it, but it turns you on, doesn't it?"  Angel's fingers brushed over Sin's cock, and he laughed when Sin captured his hand.   
  
"He's watching" Sin murmured.   
  
"He's thinking about having you spread out on that cross." Angel giggled.  "Me too. Never thought I'd see him look at me like that."   
  
"He's different."  Sin murmured in his ear.  "Not sure how far he'll want to go... Are you ready for it?  What do you think he'll want to do?" He couldn't help the frisson that shivered down his spine when he caught sight of Makarovich's intense watchful expression.   
  
"Are you ready?"  Angel groped him shamelessly now.  Marakovich showed none of Alec's irritation, but watched hungrily from a table some distance away.   
  
"We're not supposed to get carried away" Sin kissed him, reluctantly removing Angel's hand from his cock.  "We're supposed to remember to be eyes and ears."   
  
"Not tonight." Angel sniggered.  "Tonight we get to play and be noticed.  I think our Master would like to see us on our knees again, don't you?"

Sin leaned his head back against Angel’s shoulder and pushed his nose up under his jawline scenting.  Wolf pushed against wolf snuffling deep into wolf’s fur. Wolf eyes flowed to being open and prevalent in both their faces. “Then let’s play.” Sin huffed against Angel’s skin as he ground his arse back against him.  Angel hand drifted slowly back down Sin’s body as they swayed to the music.

Makarovich watched from the side of the room intensely ordering another drink when the waitstaff came around but his focus for the time being never left ‘his boys’ on the dance floor.  Alpha growled low and feral, pushed against wolf. 

Angel’s hand drifted lower until it brushed against Sin’s cock again.  Sin’s hand came to rest on top of Angel’s but didn’t move it this time.  It hovered there briefly until Sin pushed Angel’s hand against his cock that hardened with Angel’s grasp.  “We definitely have his attention now.” Angel whispered in Sin’s ear before licking a long stripe of the side of his neck until he caught Sin’s ear in his teeth. 

Sin hissed at the nips against his skin.  Alpha pushed at wolf. The feel of alpha washed over Sin and he mewled in Angel’s grasp.   “Oh he definitely wants us to play.” Angel giggled. Both dark haired boys turned to look at Makarovich at the same time.  Wolf eyes glittered in the dance floor lights. 

Makarovich stared back arrogantly, taking a drink, leaning toward them imperceptibly.  Alpha growled deep in his chest. He wanted. Lusted. Wolf rubbed against wolf, scents mingling. Angel's hand traced the hard swell of Sin's cock, fingertips fiddling with the zip of his trousers.  "Fuck, is it wrong I want to pull your cock out right here and get you off while he watches?" Angel smirked.  
  
"Oh god.  Please" Sin rolled his hips, pushing wantonly into Angel's hand.  Alpha surrounded them, drawing their wolves, sharpening their senses.  Angel ground against Sin's arse and lowered his zip, slipping his fingers inside to brush teasingly over the heated skin beneath.  Neither of them dropped their gaze. Watching. Waiting.  
  
Alpha pulled.  With a sharp tilt of his head, Makarovich summoned them and wolves scrambled  to obey. Angel licked his lips and dipped his head to Sin's ear, pulling up his zip reluctantly.  "Damn, another ten minutes and I would be fucking you on the floor."   
  
The dark haired boys moved gracefully, hand in hand, eyes downcast, obvious erections straining at the leather of their trousers.  More than one pair of eyes followed them as they made their way back to the Russian and dropped to their knees beside him. Angel curled behind Sin, pulling the smaller man into his lap so they could both lay their heads on Makarovich's thigh. The Russian wound his fingers loosely around Sin's collar, holding him in place.  From inches away he could both see the hard bulge of their Master's cock and smell his arousal.   
  
"You will dance like that for me every time."

The evening continued for another couple of hours or so as other club patrons wander by and spoke with Makarovich.  Neither dark haired boy moved from where they say at his feet. Occasionally Makarovich would pass them each a shot of of the premium vodka he was drinking until they were both feeling very pleasant and warm.  Each would answer his questions with a "No Master" or a "Yes Master" as their glittering wolf eyes would peer up at him.    
  
Angel would occasionally reach up and pull Sin's head back so they could nip at each other's lips causing the collar to pull right around Sin's throat because Makarovich had not relinquished release of it since they returned to the table.  Sin gasped and reached up and behind him to wind his fingers into Angel's hair. Angel ground against his back as both the dark haired boys whined with need.    
  
Makarovich glances down at his dark haired boys displayed at his feet.  Wolf curled around wolf, their scents mingled and filed the alcove. Alpha rose and pushed against wolf rolling over them both. "Do my boys want?  Need?" Makarovich chuckled. They sat close close together, faces nuzzled into each other that he could hook a finger on each of their collars in with his hand.   Makarovich pulled their faces upwards to look at both of them. Pupils blown wide. Wolf visible. Fur rippled just beneath. Angel whined. Sin mewled.    
  
Makarovich reached into his pocket and pulled out his mobile handing it down to Sin.  "Number. Put it in. I'll call. Send car to pick both of you up tomorrow night."    
  
Sin swiftly entered in his personal mobile number. "Here Master."  He held the mobile back up to Makarovich with his long slender fingers.     
  
Makarovich reached down and ran his fingers through Sin's hair and then Angel's hair.   "Tomorrow night you dance for me again. Tomorrow night we play. Would my boys like that?" Alpha pushed again wolf.  Growled low and deep as he stood over them. "Play for all to see how good you can be for me." Makarovich smiled down at both of them a predatory smile that pulled a wolf whine from both of them.     
  
"Alright.   Enough for the night."  Makarovich waved over one of the waitstaff.  "Here," slipping some money into her hand. "Make sure my boys get a cab home."  Makarovich glanced down to the dark haired boys. "Go. Follow her. Home in a cab. Neither of you can find your way home."  Dark haired boys unfolded themselves from each other and scrambled to their feet. Heads still bowed. Wolf eyes averted. Hands clasped together.    
  
Makarovich reached up tapping both their chins making them both look up at him. "Tomorrow.  Yes? Now go. I have work to do." Waving them towards the waitstaff waiting to take them to catch a cab. 

The cab door had barely shut before Gabe was pulling Q into his lap, kissing him hard and digging awkwardly in his pocket for his mobile.  With one hand tangled in Q's hair he let Q roam his lips over his neck and throat while he dialled.

"Greg? Can you pick me up from Q's? Pleease?" He listened, suppressing a moan when Q's fingers brushed his cock.  "Yeah. An hour." He hung up and worked the phone back into his pocket, tightening his hold on Q's curls and pulling him back into a filthy kiss.   
  
"An hour?" Q giggled, poking the tip of his tongue against the ring through Gabe's lip. Gabe's tongue pushed it away and then they were kissing again, groping, panting.     
  
"Tonight was hot. Your Alec like that is a bastard.  Now all I can think about is fucking you and I'm not going home with a raging hard on."   
  
They fell out of the cab, tossing notes at the driver.  Neither were drunk but both were pleasantly buzzed from vodka and lust. As soon as Q locked the door he found himself pressed against it, Gabe's mouth locked on his and his friend's hands pushing his loosened trousers down his hips.  Wolf nuzzled at wolf, chasing the lingering smell of Alpha.   
  
"Oh god" Q moaned, needing Gabe's hands on him, his mouth, anything.  "You could do me right here against the door and I wouldn't object!" But Gabe's hands stayed stubbornly on his hips, pinning his half bare arse against the cold steel reinforced front door.   
  
Q's desperate whines were swallowed by Gabe's searing kisses. Gabe giggled against his lips. "You're such a slut, but you smell amazing."  He buried his face in Q's neck. Wolf growled, nipped at wolf. "Damn, but Alec will likely be pissed if I fuck you. He'll want that pleasure for himself."   
  
Q yanked him back by the collar Gabe still wore, smirking when Gabe's nostril's flared and he licked his lips. "I have a mouth" he grinned wickedly.  "You know I can take it."

A little over an hour later Greg appeared to retrieve Gabe.  Q and Gabe were both sitting at the kitchen counter dressed now in scavenged pajama pants, baggy tshirt and sharing a huge plate of eggs and toast.  

Q had let Greg in the front door and headed back to the kitchen leaving Greg to shut the door behind himself. Garden door was open letting in the cool breeze but also in an attempt to tame the scent of wolf and sex.  Greg came to stand by Gabe at the counter placing a kiss to the top of Gabe's dark head. "You boys have a good time?" He chuckled stealing a piece of toast from their communal plate.

“We had a great time." Q shoved a huge fork full of eggs in his mouth.  "Trying to replenish burnt fuel and soak up the vodka." He giggled. 

“Oh I'm sure you are pup."  Greg could see wolf just under the surface in both of them, eyes fluttering as they scanned him.  Neither of them bothered to hide the wolf around Greg at times and he never protested. He had been wolf long enough and understood how the two young feral pups were drawn to each other.  "Finish your eggs. Time for bed."

“Yes Master." Gabe smirked. Q giggled.  

“I'll clean up, Gabe."  Q offered. "Take the old man home and put him to bed."

"Some day you'll be old you smart arsed little whelp."  

"Nope. Not me. I refuse." Q giggled as he stood and wandered over to Gabe. "Get some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow.  Kisses all around." Q pushed in and gave Gabe a kiss and then stood on his toes and gave Greg a buzzed kiss on the cheek.  "Be nice to my wolf tonight, old man."

After Greg and Gabe had left, Q curled up on the sofa in front of the television to wait for Alec to appear playing through his head their evening and wondering what Alec's reaction was going to be.

A few hours later the sun was beginning to peek through the gray sky when Q awoke still curled up on the sofa to discover that Alec had not come home during the night.  


	5. Chapter 5

Makarovich leaned by the window, drink in hand, and stared down at the park. It was a little after 6am and commuters had started to seep into the city like blood through a bandage.  He shuddered. Surrounded by the lavish trappings of obscene luxury, yet he felt isolated. Alone.    
  
His mind was still with the dark haired boys at the club.  Golden skinned inked Angel wrapped around ghost-pale Sin. His cock twitched.  He should have brought them home with him. Silver and gold, laid out in his bed like exotic treasure.  His wolf stirred, a possessive growl rumbling out of his chest. The pale one was already his by right. Makarovich tossed back his vodka and shed his skin with a frustrated sigh.   
  
The living room of the luxury apartment was no more than six paces wide at its narrow end. Alec paced, crossing back and forth in front of the windows, heedless of the view.  Shaggy brown alpha paced too, needing the absent pack bond.   
  
"Shit! Shit and shite!" He muttered, angry at himself.  This plan of Q's was ridiculous. He would never make Rodionovich believe they were his.  Q, maybe. But Gabe...   
  
Gabriel.  Angel. And fuck, wasn't that a misnomer?  Makarovich had masked his thrill when he first became aware of the youth kneeling at his feet.  The boy was clearly a practiced submissive, eager to please, but there was a devilishness about him that made the Russian wonder where his natural preference fell.  When Angel and Sin danced they became something else entirely. Wild, feral. An erotic treat.   
  
Alec shook his head and closed his eyes.  Makarovich lingered. He was always difficult to shake off, but normally he had no need until the job was done.  This was on his doorstep, too close to home in so many ways.   
  
He had to concentrate hard to be Alec.  Makarovich was taken with the boys. Wanted to remember. Plan their next encounter.  His fingers twitched at the memory of soft curls twined around his fingers, warm breath huffing against his thigh.  His imagination supplied another dark head bent to his cock, the hot wet slide of lips and tongue. Two pairs of glittering green wolf eyes watching him.   
  
When Alec came back to himself he was standing naked in front of the dresser in the master suite, hands gripping the glass edge tight enough to drain the blood from his straining hands.  His suit was neatly hung, shirt and underwear discarded untidily on the floor. The accoutrements of wealth - platinum Rolex, diamond studded cufflinks, heavy gold curb chain - were arrayed in an obsessive line on the polished surface. Two mobiles.  One pristine, aligned with Makarovich's possessions, dark and polished as a mirror. The other...   
  
The scratched display lit up as it buzzed repetitively.  It stopped, then a few moments later the screen showed a voicemail had been received.  Alec snatched it up and headed for the shower, the message playing loudly into the silence of the apartment.   
  
"It's me.  Where are you?  I waited up, but... Well, you didn't say you were coming home, but I assumed... I know we'll see each other tonight but can you call me?" There was a few heartbeats of silence then "I need..." A sigh.  "Doesn't matter. See you later."   
  
"Fuck!" Alec said with feeling.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Q was already at his workstation when R arrived at work in the morning.  Comms in his ear, Eyes glued to monitored and his paced back and forth in from of them.  “002, Intel is being verified as we speak. I understand its need. But having it accurate is more importance than going off willy nilly and coming back empty handed.  Patience 002.”

“But when have you ever known a Double O to have any patience, Quartermaster?” the agent chuckled.

“Point taken, 002” Q smiled.  “But it won’t make the verification go any faster.  Please check back in at the top of the hour and I’ll see what I can have for you.  Q out.” As he turned away from his workstation to the main floor area, “Anderson! 45 minutes need on that Intel verification.”

R stepped up beside him handing him a cuppa.  “You’re in early today.” She commented with a mother hen tone to her voice.

”Ta.  Woke early.  Couldn’t go back to sleep so I just came in.” he sighed as he turned to glance at the data flowing across the monitors behind him before picking up Alec’s mission folder from his workstation.   “R? Where did you put Alec or Makarovich in residence for this mission?”

“I assume we needed him to look successful, wealthy, well connected, so I put him in the visiting diplomat residence at the Hyde Park address.  Has to impress Rodionovich. The building security alone is like nothing else in the world. If he’s not impressed, I’ll live there.’ She laughed. “Why?  I know that look? What’s bothering you about this?”

“Nothing.  This is just… Makarovich is a hard cover for Trevelyan is all.”

“He’ll be fine, Q.  Rodionovich will be in and out of the city in no time.” R patted him on the arm.  “And since you’ve been in here since the wee hours of the morning, I gather that you probably have not eaten anything this morning.  Right?”

Q attempted to avoid answering her by intently staring at the papers in the file he was holding before R finally just took it from his hands.  “Go at least get something from the Café and bring it back down here if you need.”

“I do have a Mum you know.” Q protested. 

“You probably never listened to her either.” She chastised him.  “Now go. You can be back to speak with 002 at the top of the hour if you go now.”

“Yes Mum.” Q rolled his eyes at her but did actually head towards the door.  There was no arguing with R when she assumed the role of mother.

As he headed up to the Cafe, his personal phone vibrated with a text.  “Sin. Pickup. 8:00 pm tonight. Address?” It was from the phone that had been issued to Alec for Makarovich.  

After a moment's hesitation Q sent back their own address, clamping down on the urge to ring.  He was talking to Makarovich, not Alec, and he was Sin, not Q. It did nothing to ease his need for contact however.  He should not have expected Alec home, kicked himself for even considering the possibility. Of course Alec needed to maintain his cover.  Who knew if Rodionovich already had contacts in the city watching Makarovich. His phone vibrated again and Q swallowed hard. "Bring an overnight bag."  

Q continued on his way to the cafe, appetite all but gone to be replaced by a buzz of excitement in the pit of his belly.  On the one hand he was mentally reviewing the latest intelligence, planning on what to share with Alec when he saw him, but on the other hand he was eager to experience the thrill of the club once more.  Dancing with Gabe - Angel, he reminded himself - was always exciting, but somehow doing so for Makarovich was even more arousing. Makarovich had promised they would play, and now it seemed they would be staying the night.

He purchased a sandwich and some fruit and headed back to TSS to go over the file with R. "What else do we know?"  he asked, hoping for something new.

"There is still nothing to indicate the business our visitor is interested in, but a small amount of detail on Rodionovich's sexual proclivities has come to light.  It makes for unpleasant reading."

"I'll ensure neither Gabe nor myself are ever alone with him or at his mercy when the time comes."

Q shut himself in his office and read through the latest Intel R had supplied him on Rodionovich that detailed out that his sexual proclivities had the evening usually ending up with his partner at the moment being admitted to a local hospital, dead or just never being heard from again.  Q closed the folder and sighed. He needed to speak to Alec about this new aspect of the mission or Sin and Angel would need to stir an overprotective streak in Makarovich to where he would not want to share his toys. If worse came to worse, he and Gabe would have to rely of wolf to protect themselves.

Q pulled out his mobile and texted Gabe.  “Pick up at the flat at 8:00 pm tonight. Come early.  We need to talk before night’s activities. Told to bring overnight things.”

“5.. 6..?” Came a quick reply.

“5… need to plan.”  A light rap on the door, brought him back from where his mind was wandering. 

“002 is due back on the comms in 15,” R stuck her head in his office door.  “Anderson has Intel verified if you want to look over it quickly before 002 is back.”

Q nodded to her, “Thank you, R.  And R, I’m heading out late afternoon today.  Need to meet with Alec about this Rodionovich situation.   Please let whoever is overseeing the evening shift that I will be unavailable.”

“Alright Q?’

“Stop mothering me, R.” he rolled his eyes at her as they stepped out of his office.   “I’m fine. Just a little distracted at the moment. Anderson, Let’s see what lovely little tidbits we have to offer to 002 this fine afternoon to calm his restlessness to be on his way.”  

Gabe arrived at the flat just after 5 lugging a small overnight bag and a huge holdall that looked large enough to contain a body.  Q eyed it suspiciously. "Are you moving in and forgot to tell me?"

"No, you wanker.  Presumably you don't want to keep turning up at the club in the same old gear so I flung a selection of stuff in a bag for us to choose from.  I don't know what this alter ego of Alec's likes so I brought everything from my standard going out outfits to some more... interesting things I collected over the years."

Gabe threw the larger bag on the bed and left the smaller by the door alongside Q's overnight bag.  When Q unzipped the holdall he fell back with a "Fucking hell Gabe... who the hell has this much leather and latex?"

"Shocked?"  Gabe asked with a grin, digging in the bag and then giving up, simply tipping the entire contents over the huge super king-sized bed.

"Stunned, rather than shocked."  Q picked up a leather strap that he initially thought was a belt, only to discover it was some kind of shoulder harness, for want of a better word.  "Where the hell did you get all of this stuff, and more to the point, why?"

"I like it" Gabe said simply, running another leather item through his hands that Q could only guess at.  "I buy a lot... some were gifts from satisfied customers" Gabe glanced at Q and then away, cheeks pinking.  "you know, from years ago..."

Q slid his arms around Gabe's waist, tugging the tangle of leather straps out of his hands and dropping it onto the mattress.  "It's ok you know? Doesn't matter to me what you like, or how you earned it. If you want to tangle Greg up in some complex array of straps and buckles, who am I to judge?"

"You're such a tosser.  It's not like that. I just like to wear it, or rather I'd like more of an opportunity to wear it."  Gabe looked hopeful and Q couldn't help but lean into him and kiss him.

"I suspect Makarovich is a little more open to fetish wear than Alec, but lets save the really good stuff for the night he meets Rodionovich."  Q lifted a couple of tops that largely covered their torsos, and trousers that were tight and shiny but didn't leave them too exposed.

"Are you shy?" Gabe asked.

"No.  I just really like to leave something to a man's imagination. If Makarovich intends to bring us home for the evening.  I'd rather he fucked us here than at the club." Q realised what he had said and turned to his friend. "Christ Gabe, i'm sorry.  I..."

But Gabe waved him away.  "Let's just get ready and work out what to tell Alec about Makarovich.  We'll negotiate anything else as the night continues."

"I guess I am... not shy. Just not knowing what to expect. This is Alec but not.  It's Makarovich, but so Alec." Q sighed. The situation was awkward. It was more than a cover.  Alec became Makarovich, but if he paid close attention there was traces of them combined. Some Makarovich was buried in Alec.  Wolf felt it. "and he's alpha rolling us. At least he is me."   
  
"Is that a bad thing this time?" Gabe looked at him curiously holding out a top that was all mesh and zips for to him to inspect.  "You definitely become submissive when he does it. I like it." Gabe giggled leaning in to kiss him.    
  
Q held up a pair of skin tight latex pants to Gabe for his opinion. "He's probably going to want to play at the club tonight. Needs to make himself seen as if he is a permanent fixture there.  Are we ready for that?"   
  
Gabe pulled him in close wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling into Q's dark curls.  "What if he wants to fuck both of us? Are you ready for that? That's what I'm concerned about?"   
  
"I'll be fine."  Q buried his face in Gabe's shoulder scenting wolf.    
  
"Don't give me that 'I'm fine' you wanker.  I know how you feel about him even if you won't tell him.  I don't know want to hurt anything between you and him or with us."    
  
"You won't hurt anything.  If anything it will be me who sabotages things being an utter moron. We'll just see what happens.  Improvise if we need to. We're wolf! We'll just overwhelm him." Q chuckled. "Now what about this?" Q held up a different top for Gabe to  see.    
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Dressed, in the sleek black car that Makarovich had sent for them, Q finally began to relax and sink into Sin. Angel was pressed against his side, one arm draped around his shoulders, the other resting in Sin's lap too high to be casual, not high enough to grope him. Angel's nose buried into Sin's hair and he sighed. Wolf and wolf, content.  
  
"So if we're meeting Makarovich and not... You know..." Looking to the driver and wondering how soundproof the privacy screen was "Then how are you supposed to communicate what you need to?"   
  
Sin turned as if to kiss him, nuzzled close to his ear.  "Memory stick on a chain around my neck. I just hand it over."   
  
"Ok". Angel did kiss him then, tongue sliding into Sin's mouth, licking and teasing. "Fuck, I can't wait to see what he has planned."   
  
The car descended into an underground parking garage near Hyde Park where they were met by a uniformed porter with the bearing of an ex-soldier.  "Mr Makarovich asked me to escort you to the apartment on this occasion. Your bags will need to be examined."   
  
The dark haired boys were shown into an elevator where they waited in silence. A few minutes later the smart smiling man joined them, placing their bags on the floor. "All is in order sirs. We can ascend."   
  
Makarovich was waiting for them as they stepped from the lift. He cast an arrogant eye over the pair, smiling faintly when Angel dropped to his knees. Sin copied him a fraction later, bowing his head.  He winced when Makarovich roughly tweaked the collar against the back of his neck. "You are slow, myshka. We will correct that." Dismissing the porter he ordered "follow."   
  
They had expected luxury but they stared openly at the opulence of the apartment as Makarovich led them deeper into the rooms. "You like?" He chuckled at their wondering expressions. "Business is good. You have my data?"   
  
Sin handed over the memory stick. Makarovich was smiling, but it had the look of a shark. Or a wolf...  He pocketed the stick and wound his fingers in the collars they had opted to wear again. "These I like. We will show everyone what they signify later. For now, I must work for one hour." He gestured at the doors around the room. "Go explore. Familiarise. We will spend much time here."   
  
Both boys nodded, clasping hands. Angel led Sin to the furthest door aware of the hungry eyes that followed them.  "And boys..." They paused. "You are mine. No play until I say it." "Fuck..." Gabe whispered when they were out of earshot of Alec, rather Makarovich.  "Alec's not even there at all. He's pure Makarovich."   
  
Q pushed himself a little closer to Gabe. "I've never seen him this deep before. I've listened to him assume another skin at times on the comms but there is always part of Alec there when he answers me on the comms.  Never like this before."   
  
"What the fuck are we going to do?"      
  
"Improvise?" Q glanced up at him.  Gabe pulled him, arms around his waist, foreheads bent together so they could quietly talk back and forth but still appear as if they were Sin and Angel.   
  
"Sounds like he is expecting us to stay with him here from his comments."  Gabe huffed as Q buried his face in his neck scenting wolf.   
  
"We'll figure it out.  Contact Greg. It will be alright.  Alec won't let anything happen to us."  Q reassured Gabe and in reality was trying to reassure himself also.  They were getting in deeper than he had expected. "We'll just be wolf.  Be ourselves. We're not helpless. We can do this."   
  
"One thing's for sure.  You need to work on dropping to your knees quicker." Gabe giggled.  

Makarovich had seated himself at a large desk in front of a computer and appeared to be ignoring the pair.  Angel pulled Sin out of the room and together they made a circuit of the apartment peering into two kitchens, a spacious dining room and no less than four bedrooms, each with its own en suite. When they finally reached the master suite they were both feeling a little overwhelmed.  
  
"Can you see yourself living like this permanently?" Q giggled nervously.   
  
"You'd spend all your life on your knees. Christ, we'd be like pampered pets."   
  
"You'd hope. We don't know yet how he likes to play. He told me about his last meeting with Rodionovich, and how they... What if...?"   
  
Gabe pulled him in close, letting Angel slip for a moment to simply hold Q.  "Sh, Alec is in there somewhere. He wouldn't hurt you. At least not in a way you'd dislike.  Come on."   
  
They returned to the study arm in arm, falling quiet when they entered the room. Gabe moved to Makarovich's left and knelt with a soft "Master."   
  
The Russian looked away from his computer long enough to register the beautiful boy at his feet and the other that stood a fraction too long. He smirked "your friend tests me, my angel." He raised Angel with a firm pull on his collar so he could bend to kiss him, holding him with his stomach pressed tight against his thigh. "I think it is time to leave. Gather up your little friend. I think he is eager to play."   
  
Makarovich sat across from the dark haired boys in the back of a chauffeur driven car, large glass of chilled vodka in hand.  Sin giggled, curled in Angel's lap, head bowed but looking flirtatiously through his lashes at Makarovich.   
  
Angel's hands danced over his body, touching, teasing, flirting. "He can't take his eyes off you" Angel whispered in Sin's ear. "I am so going to try fucking you on the dance floor tonight."   
  
Alpha scent was already growing strong in the confines of the car. Sin grabbed Angel's jaw, holding him still so he could lick into his mouth, indulging in a filthy kiss that had their Master leaning towards them.  "I think I may just let you."

The darkened windowed car pulled up in front of the club. Parked as the chauffeur moved to open the doors for his passengers.  Angel and Sin unfolded themselves from the dimly lit back seat and waited at either side of the door for Makarovich to emerge. "You'll be available when I call to go home?"  Makarovich quizzed the driver.

"Of course, Sir.  Half hour noticed and I will be waiting."

"Good.  Good. We will call.  Be worth your time." Makarovich smiled his toothy predatory grin that was so hard for anyone to resist.  He waved a hand at the dark haired boys to go ahead of him to the entrance. "Go. I want everyone to see my prized possessions. See how beautiful you are."  Angel and Sin both smirked at him as the joined hands and headed towards the main entrance where there was a crowd forming waiting to get inside.

Makarovich followed behind them watching the dark haired pair move in unison, walking hand in hand pressed against each other so that they swayed together with every movement.  Eyes from the crowd followed them also, which didn't go unnoticed by Makarovich. They were indeed beautiful and they were going to be his. He was going to keep these dark haired boys.  However, they needed to understand just who their master was from this evening forth. Makarovich stalked to the main entrance pass those waiting in line. Presented his membership card to the ‘guard’ at the door with a smile, a joke and gathered a dark haired boy in each arm and proceeded to make their grand entrance.

Once inside, Makarovich continued to speak with staff and other patrons as the dark haired boys stood silently at either side of him. Angel to his left, Sin to his right, heads bowed.  Until his attention finally turned to both of them, hand to the back of each of their neck turning them to face him, “The same alcove as last night. It is ours for the evening. Go! You know the way.”  He smiled waving them in the direction of their table. Once again the boys lead the way, hand in hand, to their table catching the eye of various patrons. Makarovich took his seat. Dark haired boys took theirs, kneeling at his feet.  Angel to his left, Sin to his right.

Makarovich reached down linking his fingers in Sin’s collar turning his face upwards towards him. Alpha washed over wolf in full force.  “Your friend Angel. He is not totally submissive. He knows the rules though well.” Sin gasped as Makarovich pulled him in close trapped against his muscular thigh. Wolf pulled to be glittering prevalent in his eyes.   “You though Sin, I think you are. You need to learn.” Makarovich then turned him to face the stage area leaning down to speak into his ear while the dark haired boy focused on the stage. “That will be you up there later.  You will count the strokes for me. Angel will watch your face from behind and count with you. Learn your place as mine.”

Sin shivered, leaning into Makarovich, eyes wide.  "Yes Master" he stammered, tongue darting out to moisten his lips.  "I will count for you." Wolf cowered, falling low to the ground. Alpha nipped at the scruff of his neck and tweaked his torn ear.  Makarovich's thick fingers toyed with it under his hair, playing over the scarring. He pulled the boy closer, one hand still tight on Sin's collar, the other curled high around his neck.    
  
"By the end of this evening you will offer me your throat.  You will feel my marks on your skin when you move in my sheets, and I will lick my name from your lips. I will have you, myshka.  The wolf will play with the mouse and after he will take you." Sin whimpered, pressing his cheek into Makarovich's Palm. He felt hot, breathless, a little dizzy.  When Makarovich claimed his mouth, possessive, demanding, he sagged against him, only held upright by the firm grip on his collar. Abruptly the Russian released him, pushing him away and smirking at Sin's kiss-swollen lips.     
  
He slid his other hand thought the curtain of Angel's hair where he knelt it his other side with eyes downcast.  Raising Angel's chin with two tender fingers on his jaw Makarovich brushed his thumb over the tattooed boy's full lower lip, pausing at the silver ring.  "You will tell me if he fails to count Angel. You will not lie for him. I will know."   
  
"Of course Master.  I will work hard to please you."   
  
"Yes. You will.  Open" he said softly, pushing the broad tip of his thumb between Angel's lips. Angel sighed, rolling his tongue over the thick pad, letting Makarovich feel the hard little ball of his tongue stud against his skin. Makarovich grinned.   "Show me how you would please me." Angel gazed up at him, wolf shining. Not his Alpha, but he wanted to be praised. Alpha pressed against the young wolf, drawing him in. Angel sucked greedily at his thumb, teasing and licking like it was the head of his cock until he was chasing it every time Makarovich threatened to pull away.  The large man laughed, tugging on Sin's collar so he could watch. "I think your friend likes sucking cock. Maybe if you count well I will let him taste you. He would look beautiful like that. Would you like that?"   
  
"Whatever Master desires" Sin whispered.

Makarovich pulled his thumb out of Angel's mouth and laced his fingers in Angel's collar pulling him in close so the two wolfie boys were staring at each other across His lap, eyes glittering in the lights.  "Do you think your Sin is as eager as you are to please, little Angel?" Alpha pushed harder at both the dark haired boys. The scent of alpha filled the alcove.   
  
"Yes, Master.  Sin wants to please." Angel gasped as Makarovich gave a tug on his collar.   
  
Makarovich turned to Sin in the opposite side of him. "Angel says you want to please me, Sin?  Is that so?" Sin whimpered as Makarovich bent him in closer over his muscular thigh. "Tell him. Who do you belong to?"   
  
"You Master."  Sin stammered. Wolf rolled over in his back baring his belly and neck to alpha.     
  
Makarovich pulled them both to their feet by their collars.  "Go. Dance. Show the others. Make them envious." Dark haired boys joined hands and turned to head to the dance floor, just as Makarovich stopped them by wrapping a large hand around Sin's thigh causing him  meek. "Remember who owns you. No one else touches. Either of you! Sin. You will count for me later. Remember this. Go!" He shooed them away picking up a glass of vodka from the table.   
  
Angel and Sin wove their way through the crowd eyes averted to the floor, stopping to talk with people when they were spoken to, never instigating a conversation.  They were stopped once more before they finally reached the dance floor by a leather clad beautiful flame haired woman dressed in leather from head to toe. Both boys dropped to their knees after a few moments of conversation and pointed to Makarovich in unison.   The woman waved the dark haired boys on their way to the dance floor as she rose and made her way over to where Makarovich was sitting.

Makarovich watched the redhead approach.  Back in Russia he would have prized such a woman, but here she paled next to his dark haired boys.  Still, as her hips swayed and barely contained breasts bounced with each step of her killer heels, he simply smirked.  He knew from the moment the boys had dropped to their knees that he was no more than the enabler of this transaction, if he chose to be.  Tonight, however...

"Good evening"  She sank onto the leather bench beside him, crossing her legs and leaning eagerly into his personal space.  Her breasts looked like they would spill from the leather corset if she exhaled too quickly. He debated reaching out to pluck one from the confines of the bones, but she was not the flavour he was in the mood for.

"Dobryj vyechyer.  Good evening" He gestured at the dance floor where Sin was already kissing Angel enthusiastically, hands tugging the taller boy's body closer as they writhed to the music.  "Please, enjoy my boys. I assume that is why you sit with me?"

"I would prefer to enjoy them on the stage.  The room would appreciate the pair being brought to heel.  I am skilled in all forms of discipline. It would give me great pleasure to-"

"NO!  They will appear under my hand or not all.  They will appear on the platform to be mine." he said sharply.  The redhead looked like she would press the matter but instead she smiled, sidled closer to Makarovich and whispered in his ear.  "I would pay to have them."

Makarovich pulled away abruptly.  It wasn't such an unusual arrangement but something about it made him uneasy.  "My boys will learn their discipline from their Master's hand. If they choose to seek pleasure then they will learn what they may and may not have from their Master first."  He shuffled fractionally along the bench. "Enjoy the show" he chuckled darkly, eyes fixed on the dark haired boys on the dance floor.

Angel was pressed along the line of Sin's back, one hand capturing the slim man's wrist above his head, the other roaming over the exterior of his leather trousers.  Angel's mouth licked, sucked and bit at Sin's neck until the shorter man was whimpering with need. Wolf growled, rolling under Alpha scent and strong pack brother need.  Sin grew heavy and hard under Angel's hand.

"Bloody hell, you're going to make me come you bastard."

Angel giggled and ground his hard cock into Sin's arse. His movements never fell out of time to the music but dancing was only an excuse to indulge in as much of Sin's body as he could touch. Wolf and wolf, contact, bonding.

"If I didn't think Master would punish me severely for stealing his pleasure you'd already be spent, but I love having you on the edge. Keeping you there. He loves it too."

He turned Sin so he could see Makarovich talking with the red haired woman who had asked to play. "He won't hand us over to her will he?" Sin asked nervously. "I'm eager to do this but I want it to be him up there with us."

"He's far too possessive to let anyone else have your first time."  Angel pulled him close and kissed him, tongue darting against Sin's lips insistently until Sin gasped. Cocks aligned, Sin wanted more of Angel than he would be permitted.

Reluctantly he jerked his hips away and moved behind Angel to continue his own exploration.  He looked towards Makarovich. He seemed to be negotiating, pointing and smiling at the pair. "I wouldn't be comfortable with her touching me intimately."  Sin worried.

"He just shook his head and she's leaving" Angel murmured. "And now he's all for us again. Fuck, I can't wait to see you up there. Can't wait to watch your face while we count. Are you ready?  Master is going to make you weep. When you're done, if you're willing and he allows, I'll fuck you."

Sin pressed tight against Angel’s back face buried in the curve of his shoulder into his neck deeply scenting pack brother.  One arm wrapped around Angel chest and the other around his waist as they moved with the music unaware of anyone else around them except for Makarovich’s intense gaze.  “Christ. If you keep grinding yourself into my arse that way, I am going to have to fuck you before the night is over.” Angel gasped.

The two dark haired boys eventually would wander through the crowd and back to where Makarovich waited for them a couple of times through the next hour or so.  Kneeling at his feet, with an occasional drink. By the third time they headed back to the floor, both had stripped off any clothing from their upper bodies from the overpowering heat on the dance floor and were clad in only their Skin tight leather trousers, ink gracefully coloring their skin, and matching collars visible around their necks.   They had been stopped by other patrons throughout the evening with brief conversation that by now had left most interested parties knowing who they belonged to and that they were not eager or allowed to play with anyone else.

It wasn’t long before both wolfie boys felt the push of alpha roll over them, Sin much more than Angel because of their blood pack connection.  Both dark haired boys in unison turned towards their Master with glittering wolf eyes seeking his gaze. With a nod of his head, he beckoned his boys to return to the table.  Hand in hand they gracefully made their way through the crowd, panting hard, skin glistening from the warmth of the dance floor. Wolf seeking alpha. Both dropped to their knees in front of him, heads bowed, hands still woven together.

Makarovich pulled Angel’s head up by his collar.  “Are you ready to help your little brother learn who owns him, Angel?  I see the want in your eyes out there for him. You wait. Much restraint for one who wants so much.”

Grabbing Sin's collar also, he pulled the younger man’s face up until his cheek was resting against his knee.  “It’s time for you to show me how well you can count for me, Sin. Show me how well you can obey. How much you want.” Sin pressed his face into his Master’s leg, scenting, as alpha rolled over him completely. Wolf eyes looked up at him eager to please, willing to do anything.

“Up!” Makarovich commanded.  “Angel. Follow. Bring your little brother along to the stage.”  Both stood, joining hands once more, Angel pulled Sin into an embrace their foreheads pressed together.  “You can do this. I’ll be there with you. Let alpha flow over wolf and revel in it.”

Angel and Sin obediently trailed along behind Makarovich to the edge of the stage center in the middle of the larger room eyes throughout the room following the man in the extremely expensive well-tailored black suit and the two slender dark haired boys who followed eyes adverted to the floor.   The made their way to the platform’s edge where there was club staff waiting with the standard club waiver to sign.

“Are you pissed or on anything?”  The massively muscled man in front of the boys asked.   Both immediately looked to Makarovich.

“Answer the man truthfully.  Sin… Angel.” He motioned to them.  “Asked for your safety.”

“No sir.” Both dark haired boys immediately responded.  “Just a couple of drinks.” Angel added. “Not enough to make us pissed.”  It wasn’t the alcohol that rolled over them, it was alpha.

“Rules for tonight,” the gigantic man continued.  “Club safeword for scenes on stage is always “safeword”.  If it is used at any time, play between the people involved should cease.” He looked at both the boys and to Makarovich who nodded in affirmation.  If for any reason safeword is not honoured by those involved, we will be allowed to intervene. If you have negotiated and agreed on beforehand to not have a safeword not is the time to let us know.  However, the calling of safeword will always override and scene agreement settled on beforehand. Understood by all parties involved?”

“Do you need a safeword, little Sin?” Makarovich tilted Sin’s face up to look him in the eyes.

“No Master.”  Wolf eyes glittered brightly back at him.

Makarovich turned back to the platform guardian.  “My Sin says no safeword. Understood?”

“Understood. No recommended but understood.  Also, we will step in if we feel there is too much blood involved.”

Makarovich huffed at the man peeling off his suit jacket handing it to the leather clad young woman another one of the staff standing there. "The bag you had delivered earlier today, Sir."  She offered him a black leather satchel.

“Spasibo,” he offered with a predatory grin as the young woman who reached out to take it from him.

“You are mine, little Sin.  Time to learn so.” Makarovich laced his fingers in the young wolf’s collar as alpha pushed outwards washing over him pushing him deeper until fur rippled just beneath the surface.   “Angel.” He nodded to the other boy. “Bind him. Prepare to count with him. If you both do well, there will be rewards later.”


	8. Chapter 8

Angel lead Sin slowly to the St Andrew's Cross that stood at the Center of the stage hands laced together, shoulders brushed against each other.  Some time before Sin's glasses had long since disappeared into one of Makarovich's suit jacket pockets for safekeeping so Angel was literally leading him.  The dark haired boys both clad in only their skin tight leather pants stopped directly in front of the St. Andrews Cross as Angel turned Sin to face him pulled him into his arms.  Foreheads pressed together they as they whispered together. 

"Gabe..." Q whispered.  Wolf whimpered. Angel glanced over at Sin whose eyes were blown full wolf glittering in the stage lighting.   "You can do this." Angel whispered to him. "This is still Alec. He won't take it too far or hurt you." Wolf brushed against wolf.  Muzzle buried into thick warm fur. 

"Angel!"  Makarovich motioned towards the cross setting the satchel down on the stage a few feet away from the cross . "You have a job.  Yes?" Alpha pushed. Alpha flowed over wolf. 

Sin whimpered as alpha pushed.  Angel moved Sin towards the cross face towards the frame positioning him tight against it.  First the left hand pulled far above his head buckled tight into the soft leather cuff. Wolf whimpered.  Q whimpered. Then the right one followed suit. "You can do this. I'll be right here with you. Just let alpha roll over you."  Angel kissed him gently in the cheek and then nuzzled his face deep into Sin's hair. 

Alpha pushed again rolled over wolf.  "Fuck..." Sin gasped as the feel of alpha overwhelmed him.  Angel knelt beside him in the floor buckling the leather cuff around the left ankle then the right ankle running his hands up Sin's calves and thighs as he did. 

Makarovich approached them slowly, stalking them.  Alpha huffed and pushing small dark wolf to the ground large law in the middle of his back.   "Is our little Sin ready for me Angel?" 

"Yes Master." Angel stammered at the feel of alpha.  He could only imagine what his pack brother was feeling.  

"Behind the cross Angel.  Few feet back. But you will count with your brother.  Yes?" Wolf cowered. 

Makarovich moved up directly to stand next to Sin winding a large hand into Sin's dark curly hair.  "Little Sin. You will count for me. No screams. You know who you belong to, yes?"

"Yes Master.  You Master." Sin managed to stammer as alpha pushed.  

"Then it is time to show all those out there who want you and Angel for themselves who owns you."  Makarovich's words flowed over him until the tall Russian next to him was his only focus. Nothing else entered his thoughts.  Makarovich pulled Sin's head back so he could look in his eyes. "How many little Sin?" Makarovich held up a long dark leather heavy weighted flogger.  "Or is it until I think it is time to stop, then maybe we move on to something harsher." His words barely registered now as alpha presence was all that matter to wolf.  Words didn't come. Inhuman whimpered did. 

"Eyes open, Sin. The entire time.  Angel will tell me if you don't And we will start over the count again.  Angel... Yes?"

"Yes Master."

"I want to hear you count little Sin.  Remember who you belong to." Wolf whimpered baring his neck and belly to alpha.    Alpha snarled and stood over his pinning smaller dark wolf to the ground. 

Angel stepped up to Sin once more, quickly as Makarovich stepped back preparing for the first strike.  “Let wolf take over as much as you can. Inhale when you hear the beginning of his movement. Wolf will be able to sense the movement. Exhale as he comes through with the motion.  Don’t hold your breath.” Angel reached up brushing a stray lock out of Sin’s eyes before stepping back.

Alpha flowed over him, drawing him, pulling him.  Wolf listened, anticipated, just under the surface as fur threatened to ripple forward.  Wolf whimpered and crawled on his belly to Alpha once more, rolling over in complete submission.

Sin waiting, eyes glittering with wolf fixed on his wolf pack brother.  Sin sensed a hesitation in his Master’s breathing, heard the movement and displacement of the air.  Anticipation. Tails of leather curled around his slender torso with weight, sharp sting, heat and burn.

“One Master.”

Makarovich continued as the dark haired boys counted each lash out loud so those gathering around the stage could hear.  Sin drifted in the overwhelming sense of alpha surrounding him. Strong, heady, pulling him into submission to alpha. Fur rippled just under the surface.  Wolf pack brother pushed at wolf brother until both dark hair boys were lost. 

Sin lost track of count and time.  All that was present was alpha. Until one final stroke of the leather tails pulled an inhuman howl from deep inside him.  Angel immediately stepped forward pulling Sin's lips to his swallowing the howl down in a filthy kiss trying to mask it from the nearby patrons.  

Makarovich stepped forward flogger still gripped in his hand.  "Angel!" Alpha snarled. Angel instantly moved back from his wolf brother and knelt in front of alpha.  "Safe my gear. Then come release your brother." 

Sin whimpered as Makarovich stepped close running a large hand through Sin damp hair, curls clinging to his face and forehead. "You did well little Sin.  Your pale skin is beautiful with my marks. No covering. All here need to see just what you will do for me." Angel returned and quickly began undoing Sin's bindings.  "Beautiful." Makarovich murmured again running a hand down Sin's back, until he reached the dip at the small of his back, the curve of his leather covered arse. His touch on the boy's burning bruising skin brought a wolfie whimper and hiss from the smaller man.  

As Angel released the last bound hand, Sin sagged into his alpha leaning heavily against him.  "Bag Angel. Little Sin seems to need some assistance finding his feet." Makarovich scooped up the younger man.  Sin buried his face in Makarovich's neck scenting alpha deeply. Wolf whimpered. Fur pushed. Angel retrieved Makarovich's jacket as they left the stage. "Right pocket Angel.  Last number called. Tell driver it's time."

Angel quickly placed a call to the livery driver who was waiting outside for them to take them back to Makarovich residence.  Makarovich strode through the club. One prize already in his arms. The other followed close behind. 

Settled into the rear of the limousine, Makarovich cradled Sin on his lap. Angel crowded close, wolf brother comforting wolf brother, fur brushing over fur.   
  
"Angel, in my bag.  There is water, some food for our beautiful boy.  And pass my jacket."   
  
Makarovich stroked down Sin's back drawing another feral hiss from the young man.  Sin buried into the large Russian's neck and inhaled deeply. "You are so beautiful. Did so well. I am pleased, little one." He took the uncapped bottle from Angel and held it to Sin's lips.  "Sips only. Angel, feed your brother, small bites."    
  
Makarovich draped his jacket around Sin's thin shoulders and immediately the strong Alpha scent was grounding to the young wolf. Makarovich's fingers roamed over his lower back just above the waistband of the tight leather jeans, petting him. "Did it feel good to please me?"   
  
"Yes, Master.  It felt amazing," Sin whispered, pressing his dry lips to Makarovich's throat.   
  
"Your brother guides you well." He smiled at Angel who held a small container of fruit from the bag.  "He is eager to please us both. Would you enjoy that, little Sin?"   
  
Sin reached out a hand to Angel.  "Yes, Master, I would. Very much,"   
  
"May I touch him too, Master?"  Angel asked, wolf eyes bright in the dark.  The tattooed boy held a small piece of nectarine to Sin's lips. The pink juice dribbled down Sin's chin and Makarovich wiped it away gently.     
  
"Of course. You must comfort your brother. You are his reward, and he is yours, my Angel."  Makarovich drew the younger boy to him, indulging in a possessive kiss. Alpha still pulled at the wolf that was not truly his and wolf responded eagerly.  Angel whined when the blond brushed the back of his hand down the fullness of his cock. "You will tend to his marks, Angel, and then we will see what we should do with these."  He pressed Angel's hand to his own hard cock and chuckled when the boy growled.   
  
Angel and Sin knelt in the hallway of the apartment side by side, heads bowed and hand in hand.  Makarovich stood over them and smiled, stroking a gentle hand down the side of Sin's face. The young man pushed his cheek against Makarovich's hand and whined.     
  
"Go with your brother, little Sin.  Allow him to tend to you. You did well tonight."  He cupped Angel's jaw and raised his chin until the boy's tilted green eyes met his.  Wolf looked back at Alpha and bared his teeth. Makarovich laughed out loud, stroking the tip of his thumb over Angel's full lower lip.  Angel's tongue darted out to lick it and the air was suddenly heated with Alpha scent once more, causing Sin to lean in seeking contact.   
  
"You have twenty minutes while I make a call.  Be ready for me." He twisted his fingers in their collars when they rose, taking a demanding kiss from each.  "I will have you both tonight. Go!"   
  
In the en suite bathroom Angel pressed Sin against the cabinets with his hips, fingers brushing lightly over the other man's back.  Sin whimpered, fingers tightening on Angel's hips as the tattooed boy traced the pattern of red welts that criss-crossed Sin's white skin.   
  
"It looks fucking amazing" he murmured into Sin's curls. "Every line is beautifully clear, and hardly any broken skin." He touched one fingertip to a tiny well of blood over Sin's shoulder blade, bringing the small red stain to his lips.    
  
"Are you a vampire now?"  Sin couldn't take his eyes off Angel's mouth. Pouting lips, agile tongue, silver glint of the metal ring.  Angel grinned and kissed him, hands moving to the fly of Sin's trousers. Within minutes they were both naked.     
  
"Stas!"  Makarovich greeted the voicemail of his fellow Russian.  "What news for me? I am in anticipation. If the bastards allow you into the country I have a place we can do a little business, have a little fun.  Bring me something good, yes? I have interested parties lined up already. Call!"   
  
He disconnected, tossing the phone onto the desk, and poured himself a large drink, fingers already attending to the buttons of his shirt.  He looked forward to showing off his prize to the smug bastard. Rodionovich was a man who appreciated a pretty thing... Right up to the point he violated it anyway.  Sick bastard could have the run of the club, but yes, he would see how lucky Makarovich was.    
  
Alpha stalked the corridor, sensing his prize. Shirt open, cock achingly hard, he leaned in the bedroom doorway and watched the two young men writhing together on the bed in a tangle of naked limbs. Angel caught his eye over Sin's shoulder, biting down on the bunched pale muscle and running the tip of his finger down Sin's spine from neck to tail bone, sliding into the cleft of his arse.  Wolf crawled to Alpha, belly low to the ground.   
  
Sin cried out, burying his face in Angel's neck, lean muscles of his back shifting under his striped skin as he chased the finger that teased.    
  
"Master is here, Sin" Angel murmured against his friend's neck.  He pressed the tip of his finger home, no more than a frustrating pressure. Wolf whimpered.  Alpha was here. Sin wanted and needed, grinding wantonly against Angel.   
  
Makarovich picked up a bottle from the nightstand. "Hold out your hand Angel" and drizzled lube over Angel's slim fingers, nodding at him to continue.   
  
Makarovich undressed slowly focused on the glide of Angel's fingers. The Russian stroked a hand over the marks that decorated Sin's back and finally lay down behind him, propped on one elbow so he could watch his pleasure, stroking his cock lazily.   
  
"You are mine" he whispered, close by the dark haired boy's ear.  "Angel will have his turn but you are mine, little mouse." Sin's needy moan made him harder. He leaned over the slender whimpering boy, trapping him between their bodies, to demand a kiss from Sin, then "Kiss me, little one."   
  
"Yes, Alec."   
  
Time slowed and tilted. Alec forced his lips down onto his lover's upturned mouth and tried to contain the sudden panic that had his mind screaming at his body to scramble away.  What the fuck? Somewhere deep Makarovich still lurked, pressing his hard cock into Q's lower back while Gabe...   
  
Alec coughed and swung his legs off the bed, painting a smile on his face and trying not to hear his boyfriend begging his best friend for more.  He knew why they were there with clarity but suddenly it didn't make sense any more.   
  
"Condoms" he gasped out. "Bathroom.  If I'm going to fuck you... Little one...  Condoms..." Alec fled.   
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

It was cool in the bathroom but Alec's skin burned.  He was still desperately hard, the arousal of the two young men in the next room calling to him through the wolf bond.  It was testament to how turned on Q was that he didn't even register Alec's distress, and Alec had a sudden clear sensation of his lover being breached, groaning at the sensation of being both gropes and filled.     
  
Alec braced himself against the washbasin, snarling into the mirror. Alpha wolf glared back.  He wanted his pack. Wanted back in the bed with his wolves. The animal need to claim them fought with his common sense. He had fallen out of cover and Q would know as soon as he touched him.  Makarovich could fuck Angel, but Alec could not... would not... fuck Gabriel, even though Q was prepared for that to happen.   
  
The thought both chilled him and heated his blood.  He had always known at the back of his mind that Q and Gabe were more than friends. He had pushed the jealousy away long ago, sure that Q was his, and even now, with evidence that Gabe knew exactly how to please his boyfriend, Alec didn't doubt Q's loyalty.  But, Christ... He could not fuck Gabe. Not like this. Not as himself. Fuck.   
  
Beyond the door, Q cried out.  Alec cracked it open an inch knowing he wasn't visible from the bed and listened to the sound of his lover pleading for release.  Alec dragged his dry hand over his aching cock, reaching with the other hand for lube. He needed this. He could not go back out there but fuck he needed this and Q would feel him and...     
  
His hand moved rapidly, spurred on by Q's cries and Gabe's filthy words, their arousal screaming in his nerves, until Gabe gave a guttural curse and Q sobbed his name repeatedly.  Alec came the second Q let out the first cry, panting and jerking by the door until he felt empty and cold and shuddering.   
  
Alec pushed the door shut and locked it, turning the shower on to hot. He cleaned up the door and floor, then stepped under the stream, trying to wash away the feeling he had totally fucked up. Q was a sleepy, sated presence. Gabe had faded almost entirely... Fuck... He and Q really needed to talk about this. Clothed and in an office preferably. Makarovich needed Angel and Sin to bring Rodionovich down, but for now he needed to avoid them both.   
  
He stayed under the water for a long time until he was sure both boys were asleep, then he dried off and slipped silently from the bathroom to dress.  Neither dark haired boy stirred as he moved around the bedroom not even when he ran a fingertip over Q's marked shoulder. Alec sighed. In sleep they both looked so bloody young.  What the fuck had he gotten them into?

Alec left the apartment early, leaving a note in the kitchen propped by the toaster.  He couldn't decide how to sign it, so simply left instructions on how to secure the door and arrange a car to return them to their own flat.  He went directly to his tiny office, closing the door firmly behind him and let out a long sigh of relief.    
  
He lost himself for an hour in reviewing Intel on Rodionovich's latest movements, noting that his flight into Heathrow had been altered and was due to arrive in three days.  Plenty of time for them to plan. Come up with an alternative to using Q and Gabe. He sighed again heavily, picking up his phone and sending Q a text.    
  
Meeting arranged in your office. 1600.  See me there at 2.    
  
He thought the implied 'we need to talk' was obvious.  It was an agonising ten minutes before Q responded. A brief 'ok' that told him nothing.  He jumped when his phone rang in his hand. James.   
  
"Is everything alright?" The babble of the radio could be heard in the background and Alec imagined his partner pottering about in the kitchen making breakfast at Skyfall before heading out to supervise whatever work was going on that day.   
  
"Fine.  Why?" Alec hedged.    
  
"I don't know what was going on with you and Q last night, but it certainly felt interesting. Kept me up half the night" James chuckled. "Why do I get the feeling he might be sporting the kind of bruises normally reserved for me post-mission?"   
  
Alec's laugh was forced but if James noticed he didn't  call him on it. "We worked through some things. You know how it is with the little shite?  Everything's good. All ok up there?"   
  
They chatted for a few more minutes, James bringing him up to date with progress at Skyfall and arranging for them to visit at the end of the month to see for themselves.  Alec hoped the issue of the Russian was resolved by then. 

Q and Gabe had made their way back to Q’s flat where Gabe called Greg to come pick him up.   Q had profusely apologized over and over to Greg for keeping Gabe occupied most of the night and promised that he would explain more hopefully with more details later that evening, assuring him that they really were not out and about, that he had borrowed Gabe partially for work related issues.

Q closed the flat door behind him as they left and sank to the floor with a deep sigh.  What the fuck had he gotten them into this time?! Wolf whined and sank to the ground. Alpha had completely rolled him last night and there had been nothing he could have done to fight it.  And now Alec, who was surprisingly absent when they woke at Makarovich’s flat, was texting him to meet at the office. 

Slowly pulling himself up off the floor, stiff and sore from the night before, he made his way to their bedroom knowing he didn’t have much time to get ready before needing to be in at TSS.  Showering and dressing was more of a chore than he expected. He didn’t have time for the tube. He just hoped he could find the keys to Alec’s Range Rover parked outside or he would need to call for a car.  

“What’s going on Q?” R poked at him knowing something was going on in his head.  “You lost somewhere in another world today.” Q had been in his office for most of the morning, hiding feigning working on a project but R had caught him more than once just staring off into space. 

“M’fine… Just trying to work through some mission parameters in my head.” He muttered handing back a stack of reports she had left with him earlier to sign. 

“Do you have a moment, Quartermaster?” Q tensed hearing Alec’s voice at his door.

R gave him a puzzled look at his odd reaction but Q nodded towards the door for her to leave “I’ll finish the rest in just a tad and get them to you, R. “

Alec closed the door and leaned against it, head dropping back to the wood, eyes closed. He let out a frustrated sigh, wondering how to begin.  Finally, glaring at the ceiling, he simply said “I’m sorry.”   
  
Q carefully shuffled the pile of reports into a neat stack, aligning corners, and placed them on the desk, and then he turned his chair.  Even though he wasn’t looking at him, Alec could tell by the economy of movement, that Q was stiff and sore. The nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach intensified. Alpha growled, wary of approaching the small dark wolf.   
  
“There’s no need to be sorry for anything, Alec.  Gabe and I have been to the club before. We’ve watched the stage and we were prepared for what happened once we were up there.  Nothing occurred that I didn’t give explicit consent to.”   
  
Alec looked at him sharply.  “You couldn’t give consent.” He snapped.  “He completely rolled you. You would have done anything he asked.  And not just at the club. Afterwards.” Alpha snarled a warning and backed away from Wolf as the smaller took a step towards him, head bowed.   
  
Q was on his feet.  His muscles protested but he ignored his discomfort.  “’He’, Alec? Regardless of who you are in here” tapping Alec’s forehead “I only felt you, Alec.  Wolf recognised Alpha. Responded to Alpha. Gabe kept me grounded and aware.”   
  
Alec frowned down at him and somehow tried to press his back harder against the wood to put some miniscule distance between them so he could think clearly.  Makarovich still lingered, regarding the angry young sub in front of him with some confusion. The boy clearly still not understand his place.   
  
“Alec?!  Alec?!” Q was clicking his fingers in his face.  Alec’s arm shot out and grabbed his wrist.   
  
“Don’t!” then more softly  “Please, don’t. Shaking the cover is hard sometimes.  I don’t always recall..”   
  
“It’s fine, Alec.  What’s really bothering you?  The fact you think you hurt me?  Or the fact I liked it?” Q leaned in and pressed his lips briefly to Alec’s.  “Don’t answer me now. Go away and think about it. We have the rest of the mission to plan and we need to talk to Greg about Gabe’s involvement before the meeting at four.”

  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

They had gone over the file referencing Rodionovich once more and every scenario as to why he might be seeking Makarovich’s assistance at this time.  Tanner’s main concern was that Rodionovich seemed to leave dead bodies in a trail behind him wherever he tends to seek “entertainment.”

“I can’t let you and Gabe do this!” Alec snarled, back to those in the conference room as he stared out the window overlooking the waters of the Thames below.  Alpha snarled at wolf but wolf held his ground not backing away from the angry alpha.

“I have here…” R began but was interrupted by the Quartermaster.

“You don’t have any choice now, 006.  Gabe and I are your cover and you know it.”  Q threw right back at him. It’s either us or no one.  No one means putting civil lives at risk even more.”

“He has a point, 006.  You can’t ignore that.” Tanner chimed in.  “We must avoid putting civil lives at risk as much as possible.  I needs to be of the highest priority with this mission, especially in the setting you are going into with a man of Rodionovich’s reputation.  It is complicated enough that we are putting this… Gabriel McInnery in a bad position.” Tanner glanced at a file that the Quartermaster had given him containing brief notes of their reconnaissance from the previous evening into the establishment of a meeting place for Makarovich and Rodionovich.

“Gabriel will be fine, Tanner.” Q snapped off immediately.  “You know I’m right, 006.”

“You don’t know that you and Gabe will be alright, Q.  You know fucking well that this could become a complete cock up at a moment’s notice.” Alec snarled turning on him, voice anger but wolf could sense worry rolling off alpha.

“Right then,” Tanner stood realising there was more to this argument going on than he was going to be privy to at the moment.  “I’ll leave it to you to get consent forms and waivers signed off on by one Gabriel McInnery. Please have R update me on the coordination this upcoming mission later this afternoon.”

R gave the Quartermaster a brief glance as Tanner headed for the outer door.  

“Can you give 006 and myself a brief moment R and then I will get together with you in regards to outfitting 003 for his upcoming mission.”

“Of course Q.  Don’t leave too much of a bloody trail.  Tends to piss off the janitorial staffers.” R stopped briefly giving his elbow a quick squeeze before following Tanner out the door, closing it behind her. 

“Alec…” Q started taking a step towards his alpha.  Wolf whined and paced wanted to brush fur against fur of alpha.

“No Q!  This is too much.  How can I stay in cover and protect you and Gabe at the same time.” Alec held both hands up in front of him keeping Q at a distance trying to keep his head clear and not let Makarovich/Sin creep into this conversation and completely derail it, which he was struggling to do.

“Gabe and I can take care of ourselves.  Wolf Alec! Have you forgotten?!” Q snapped at him.  Wolf paced a circle around Alpha with a low growl in confusion.

“Fuck Q!  That’s what’s gotten us into the mess to begin with, you little shite.”  Alpha snarled back cuffing wolf enough that Q took a step back away from the Russian.

“I need to go see Greg and Gabriel.  Talk to Greg about what is going on with this mission and get Alpha permission.  It’s only proper. Are you coming or not, Alec?” Q sighed. Wolf stood head bowed a few feet away from Alpha waiting for acknowledgement.  “We can talk about you and me later.”

 

Lestrade leaned against the windowsill and puffed discontentedly on a cigarette, regarding the man across from him angrily.  Alec remained calm with some effort, and tried not to glance repeatedly at Q and Gabe curled together on the sofa. Those two little shites had made up their minds.  This was mere formality as far as they were concerned. All four in the room knew that the negotiations were carrying on at wolf level even in the pauses of conversation.   
  
"So you're saying you can't guarantee Gabe's safety? But you expect him to take part in this fiasco regardless?"  Gabe made to speak but Greg held up his hand. "Nothing from you yet, Gabriel. I'm still pissed."   
  
Gabe fell back against the sofa cushions, lip thrust out in a childish pout.  He wasn't fucking naive, and he certainly wasn't defenceless. Of the four he probably had most experience of the kind of fun this Russian gangster was after, but no one was interested in what he had to say.  He was just window dressing. Q leaned in and whispered "Let them do this properly" brushing his lips over Gabe's cheekbone. Gabriel nodded and settled in to wait for his chance to speak.   
  
"The man is dangerous, but it's my intention to make it quite clear to him that both Q and Gabriel are mine, and not for sharing.  He'll have the pick of the rest of the club, but that's not my concern."   
  
"Collateral damage?" Lestrade asked bitterly.  "Of course you wouldn't concern yourself with poor innocent lives."   
  
"I don't want him spooked, so no bloody police watching him.  Q and Gabriel are eyes and ears. He won't even notice them and won't think he has to be discreet in front of them.  Nothing should go wrong, but no, I cannot guarantee anything. He's too unpredictable."   
  
Lestrade paced, considering.  Gabriel had already given him half the story - the parts Q had told him he could disclose - and now here was this bloody fool Alpha filling in the gaps.  Alec, his friend, asking for permission to drag his lover into some insane entrapment scheme. Only fucking Legoland would think that was a reasonable proposition.  His wolf snarled at the Alpha. Snapped at the two dark wolves that loitered in the shadows not drawing his focus.   
  
"You should be asking Mycroft, not me.  He's the bloody Alpha. Get him interested and it becomes fuck all to do with me!"   
  
Alec bit back his impatience.  "I'm not here as an agent, or as an Alpha." Q glanced at him. Wolf growled.  "Fuck protocol, Q. This isn't a bloody school dance. I'm not happy about taking either of you with me but you've convinced me for now that it's necessary."  He turned back to Lestrade. "Look Greg, I need Gabriel on this but I understand if you want to put some protective measures in place. The target isn't wolf. If you can stick a volunteer in the club, maybe two...? Just to step in if things go to hell.  But they do not interact with them, understand. Not under any circumstances."   
  
"Please Greg.  I can do this" Gabe finally spoke up.  "It will be fine. Just dancing for us, mostly." He glanced at Q who ducked his head.  Greg was more comfortable with their wolf side but this was potentially more than groping on the dance floor.  "Ask John" he said quickly, and Alec agreed. He didn't know the short man well but he had a military background and could be trusted to keep his head.   
  
"Fine!" Greg threw up his arms in defeat.  "But I'm coming too. No arguments."

  
Alec shrugged, already focusing back on the mission.  "None from me. Sign off the paperwork Q and let's get this bloody show underway."    
  



	11. Chapter 11

Q stalked into the flat throwing his precious messenger bag on the sofa in a huff heading directly to the freezer to pull out a chilling bottle.  Alec roughly shoved the flat door closed behind him, but took the time to set the securities. "This is not going to turn out well and you know it Q.  No matter what I said to Lestrade earlier, Rodionovich is going to take notice of you two. Intense notice."   
  
"Alec!   Don't you think I know that. Just how stupid do you think I am?!" Q snarled back at him pouring not just a drink but a tumbler full.  Wolf growled at alpha refusing to back down.    
  
"You don't understand!"  Alec stopped just short of rounding the counter to where Q stared at him.   Alec ran a hand through his shaggy hair and huffed in frustration. "He just doesn't play. He kills.  I can't risk that." Alpha cuffed wolf with a snarl. Wolf stood pushing back refusing to be pushed to the ground.    
  
"Wolf, Alec.  You seem to forget that Alec. Gabriel too.  I think we can possibly defend ourselves... just slightly." Q threw right back at him.     
  
"You were so far down the other night Q you wouldn't know what the fuck was happening to you if..."  Alec paced the kitchen. Alpha paced and snarled at wolf.    
  
"Oh so now we get to what is truly bothering you, Alec.  Not sure you're comfortable with what Makarovich discovered about himself, you.  Or maybe it's about me." Q smirked at him, cocky grin on his face pouring another tumbler full.  Wolf cocked his head to one side staring at alpha refusing to move. 

Alec stepped into Q's personal space crowding him against the kitchen counter. His eyes flashed wolf, lips curled in a snarl.  "No, I'm not bloody comfortable Q, and do you know why? Because I fucking enjoyed it." He tapped his head. "In here... Memories and thoughts that I can't even be sure are my own.  Knowing that you enjoyed it too, but was it me in your head or him?" He snatched the glass away from Q and drained it, slamming the empty down onto the counter by Q's hand.    
  
Q jumped at the hollow noise as the thick bottom of the glass hit the surface.  Alpha stood over him, demanding he submit and Q felt the shiver of wolf roll through him from crown to the tips of his toes.  He carefully slid out from Alec's arm, abandoning the glass and drinking straight from the bottle. "Yes, I enjoyed it Alec. Who cares if it was this cover that lives in your head?  He's still you! Bloody wanker!"   
  
"It matters.  You have no idea." Alec's hand shot out and grabbed Q's free wrist.  "I want you to tell me it was me you responded to, but you can't, because you and Gabe were bloody halfway rolled before we ever stepped onto that platform, and that was. Not. Me."   
  
"Bloody hell, Alec," Q laughed shakily, tipping the bottle to his mouth once more.  Dutch courage. "Have you heard yourself? You're talking like you're jealous. Of yourself!"     
  
This time it was Q that stepped close, forcing Alec to twist his wrist awkwardly if he wanted to keep holding him.  Wolf growled a challenge at the angry alpha. "You want to know if it's you, Alec? You want me to prove I'll count for you?" He said in a low voice, cocky smirk back in place.  "When this is done Alec, take me back to the club and let's find out."    
  
Alec tightened his grip on Q's wrist.  "I want to know how it feels without him in my head when those leather tails snap against your skin.  And I want to hear the hiss of your breath as you strain not to cry out. But just you and I, Q. No Gabriel.  I want to know what you're feeling is for me alone."   
  
"Agreed.  Gabe stays home that night.  But first, we have a job to do and you better get over yourself enough to make Gabe and I look convincing."   
  


  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Angel reached for Sin's hand, linking their fingers together.  Wolf brushed against wolf, sensing anxiety in the smaller wolf.  Angel squeezed and heard the tiny sigh escape his friend's mouth.  They were dressed. Barely. Collared and kneeling on the plush carpet of the bedroom awaiting Master's instructions.

Makarovich glanced at the pair with a satisfied smirk as he buttoned the shirt and draped his tie about his neck.  He fingered the deep purple silk and recalled the contrast between the deep wine colour and Sin's pale wrists. Angel had selected it specifically for that purpose and waited patiently while he made good use of it.  Angel was beautiful, but Sin... Sin was something exquisite.

"Sin, is everything ready?"  He stroked his fingers through the boy's curls, tugging the collar taut against his pale throat.

Sin swallowed.  "Yes Master." The bag was prepped and stood by the door.  He and Angel had packed it themselves, selecting the items personally.  They had no idea if Makarovich intended to play or not, but the anticipation buzzed in their veins.

"I have an important client, little Sin.  You and Angel will be most entertaining, but you are mine.  Remember that!" He helped Sin to his feet and kissed him. Turned to Angel and did the same.  "I taste Sin on your lips Angel" he smirked, brushing his hand briefly over Angel's groin where his cock still bulged.  "I look forward to showing you both off this evening. I have a feeling my guest will be most envious."

Sin and Angel crawled into the limousines where Makarovich had already settled in and was waiting for them pouring a glass of chilled Vodka.  Dark haired boys curled into each other in the seat across from Makarovich, bag for the evening's play settled at their feet. Angel wrapped his arms around Sin's slender frame as Sin pushed his face into Angel's hair scenting.  Wolf whined. Q whimpered. Wolf brushed against wolf snuffling at the thick heavy fur around his neck.   
  
"Tonight is important and business. Important to know what game this man I am meeting tonight is playing.   Business , yes. But there is always more with this one." He leaned back sipping his drink contemplating the evening ahead.  Alpha paced. Wolf whimpered.   
  
The limousine pulled up in front of the club, driver coming around to open the door for his passengers.   The boys exited first and waiting next to the car for Makarovich fingers linked waiting patiently. Pale dark haired boys drew the attention of the other patrons waiting their chance to be admitted.     
  
Makarovich exited the car taking a moment to animatedly chat with their driver before glancing at his boys with a smirk, leaning in to kiss them both before striding off towards the club entrance dark haired boys following close behind him.  Smaller and taller wolf both whimpered at the brush of alpha.   
  
Bypassing all those waiting, the Russian made his way directly to staff at the door who immediately greeted him as if they were old friends. "I have guests tonight.  Ugly Cossack asking for me. You'll know." Makarovich chuckled. "He thinks he's important. Not to interrupt his delusion. Yes?" Funds changed hands between Makarovich and the door staff before they headed inside.  Door staff intently watching the dark haired boys as they followed him inside.   
  
The same conversation about their guest was repeated inside with the staff before they were escorted to their reserved alcove. Makarovich insisted that Angel and Sin go first to the table ahead of him.  He enjoyed watching the room as they moved through it hand in hand. Eyes followed their movement and other whimpered. Want and desire could be scene, but Angel and Sin were his, his alone.

Makarovich took a seat in the alcove that faced the stage and dance floor.  Angel and Sin immediately knelt next to either side of his chair, heads bowed, eyes diverted.  Makarovich reached, fingers lifting their faces upwards. "Angel and Sin. Important to remember tonight.  You are mine. Mine alone. No one touched you but me. He will try. He will want. But you are mine. At no time are you to be alone with him or his that he brings.  Understood? Mine!" Alpha pushed and flowed over wolf. Wolf whimpered dropped to the floor. Sin whined. Angel whined. "Yes Master," both boys answered in unison struggling to meet Makarovich's gaze.

A drink arrived for the Russian and again he talked of his expected guests, ignoring the dark haired boys. They looked towards the dance floor longingly.  Angel shifted restlessly until drew a sharp glance from Makarovich. "Are you wishing for your turn my Angel? Wanting to attract my punishment?"

Angel bowed his head, pressing his forehead against Master's thigh. Wolf whined when thick fingers petted his head, lifting the collar beneath his hairline so it pressed against his throat and he was forced to raise his head to meet Makarovich's amused smirk. "Who knows how we will play this evening? Or if we will at all Angel. But if business goes well, we will see."  Alpha rolled over the wolf under his protection and Angel gasped. Bright green wolf eyes blinked up at the large man. "Better. I like that."  
  
He released the collar and clapped his hands, shooing the boys towards the dance floor. "Go. Entertain me. Watch for my guests but await my permission to return."   
  



	13. Chapter 13

Angel linked Sin's hand and pulled him towards the dancing throng.  A short sturdy blond haired man stepped into their path, and said something to them. Serious face, vaguely familiar. Makarovich searched his memory but came up with nothing, then he felt the brush of wolf. He cocked his head, regarding the stranger, but he had already stepped aside allowing the boys to pass.    
  
Angel pulled Sin tightly against him, sliding his hands over the shorter man's bare chest and stomach. "Ok?" He asked close by Sin's ear.  Fur brushed against his mind. Wolf pricked his ears. "He really is fucking hot when he does that to you. Gets a look on his eyes like he wants to eat you..."  He licked a warm stripe up Sin's neck and ground his half-hard cock against his friend's arse. "Or pin you down and fuck you right there."   
  
Sin looked to Makarovich who was staring beyond them into the crowd. His gaze flicked momentarily back to the couple and Sin gasped at the sudden spike of desire and possession that came from Alpha.  He turned in Angel's arms and scanned the crowd briefly.   
  
Several people watched the dark haired pair dance. Angel buried his face in Sin's neck, lapping and biting at his pale skin. One hand slid into Sin's trousers, pressing him closer. "What was that?" He giggled. "Think he heard me."   
  
"No" Sin whispered. He was mesmerised by one particular man.  Tall, slim and imposing, in a slim cut black suit. Groomed hair and a thick full beard.  It didn't hide his leering grin however. The man tapped a tattooed finger against his lower lip, eyes fixed on Sin and Angel, and then he turned to a thick set shorter man and made a comment.  The short man nodded and smirked stepping towards the dance floor. "Fuck! Our man has arrived and he's brought some thick looking muscle. Approaching."

Angel and Sin continued to moved together to the music as they watch the shorter man slowly work his way through the crowded dance floor towards them.  Wolf alerted wolf to danger nearby, scenting the air. Dark furred wolf brother pushed against taller dark furred wolf brother, moving in unison. Alpha watched from the edges of the room, rolling over wolf until the two obediently lowered their eyes to the floor, shuddering running through them both      
  
The shorter stranger came to stand in front of them, eyes raking over them.  The shorter blonde man who had spoken with them earlier stood at the edge of the dance floor, watchful. A faint brush of wolf in the distance, somewhere,  to the dark haired boys. And in the shadows stood elder alpha waiting to join a fight if needed.    
  
"My employer," the man nodded towards the bearded man still staring at them with obvious intentions, "would like to speak with you boys." leering at them.     
  
Dark haired boys, eyes still averted spoke as one entity. "Master does not allow... ". Angel began. "us to speak with strangers." Sin completed.   Wolf snarled, low and deadly underneath but looked to alpha for acknowledgement.    
  
"And just where is the Master of yours so I can speak with him." the mocking disdain noticeable.    
  
In one fluid movement, eyes never rising, dark hair boys pointed towards where Makarovich sat.

Makarovich lounged, looking relaxed but watchful, but both boys could feel the low rumbling growl that threatened to burst from his chest.  Alpha rose, ready to protect his wolves from the intruder.    
  
The thick set man acknowledged Makarovich with a thin smile and a nod, rolling his meaty shoulders under his too tight jacket.  He wasn't wolf but could sense the man was dangerous. Obviously wealthy, confident bordering on arrogant, and sure of himself. A quick glance assured the goon that the boys' Master was the likely candidate for his employer's meeting.   
  
"My employer does not like to be told no.  We will talk again later this evening, I am sure."  He stalked back to the bearded Russian and reported back.  Instead of seeming annoyed by the rebuff the man roared with laughter and grinned at the pair.  He turned away from the dance floor and walked confidently to the alcove where Makarovich waited.   
  
"Dance" urged Angel.  "Concentrate on me." He tilted Sin's chin up and stole a lingering kiss, letting wolf flow to the surface.  Sin responded, gripping Angel's waist and kissing him back until all he could feel was the music and the muted pull of Alpha.

Marakovich stood watching the man he was meeting slowly stalk his way across the large room filled with many things that seems to garner his attention every few steps.  Angel and Sin continued to watch under averted eyes and bowed heads from the dance floor as the continued to entertain themselves. The foreboding of apprehensive Alpha weighed heavy on both of them   But there was also an overwhelming feel of Alpha protecting wolf. Belonging. They were his, his alone.   
  
Sin shuddered as the man approached their Master. "That man... He... There's something..."     
  
"Shush." Angel pulled him back towards his tighter, his back pressed to Angel's chest.  "Master said to stay here, dance and enjoy ourselves until he called for us. Ignore him." Angel's lips brushed against the pulse point in his neck as he whispered to his pack brother. Wolf whined.  Sin whimpered as Angel's teeth scraped against his neck and he pressed back against Angel's hardening cock. 

"Stas!"  Makarovich greeted the bearded man pulling him into a back slapping hug as he stepped into the alcove area that was theirs for the night.  "No trouble finding this place?" Moving him back to arm's length once more.    
  
"No. Not at all Aleksandr."  The bearded man patted Makarovich on the shoulder.  "I was beginning to think you had. Forgotten me old friend.  Have you been hiding in London all this time."   
  
"Sit.  Have drink. Catch up on old times and enjoy the show." He waved a hand towards the stage in clear view from their table.  Makarovich glanced briefly to the dark haired boys who both turned wolf eyes towards him as alpha flowed over them. 

Angel ground against Sin and ran his fingers over his friend's flat stomach. He mouthed at Sin's neck, licking, kissing and nipping at the pale skin until it was pink.  Sin tilted his head to give him better access and giggled. "You are so fucking hard again." He wriggled his arse against the firm press of Angel's cock.   
  
Wolf growled and pounced, pinning the smaller.  "At least you got to come earlier" Angel grumbled good naturedly against Sin's neck, rubbing himself against the other man. "He likes to watch you when you come. Loves to listen to you.  When he kissed me he couldn't get enough of your taste and that was hot as fuck! Had his fingers in my collar and was practically licking you out of my mouth."   
  
Sin groaned when Angel's fingers found his cock and began to stroke through the leather.  "I couldn't take my eyes off him. He looked like wanted to devour us both." Wolf moved behind his eyes, feral need beginning to rise.     
  
The distraction was working.  Sin turned in Angel's arms and worked a hand between them brushing his knuckles lightly up and down his length. "Want me to wank you off? No one will care..."   
  
"Master will. He wants us looking debauched and horny just for him."  Alpha watched from the shadows. He felt their want. "He's watching now. Showing us off to his new friend..."  The pair glanced towards the two Russian 'businessmen'. Makarovich watched with a lazy half smile, relaxed in his chair and sipping vodka.   The other man, however...   
  
Rodionovich leaned forward in his chair, sharp eyes watching the dark haired boys intently. "The entertainment on the floor is better than the stage."  He commented to his man in Russian with a sidelong glance at Makarovich to judge his reaction. Makarovich merely smiled.   
  
"You like my boys? They are good to watch."  Makarovich chuckled. "But they distract from the show. Let me call them back and we will drink some more. Then business."   
  
Alpha reached out, commanded. Angel's hand stilled on Sin's cock. "Fuck, duty calls."  He pulled Sin into a filthy kiss. "Time to go play at good little pets." He took his hand and they slowly wound their way back to the table.   
  
Rodionovich watched their approach, licked his lips. His man bent and whispered in his ear and the Russian grinned wolfishly.  "I'll take the pale one. Does his skin colour well, my friend? All that white canvas to lay my mark on."   
  
Alpha growled.  Makarovich rose to greet the boys, first kissing Angel, and then Sin, glancing coolly at his companion.  "These I do not share." His face split suddenly into a wide grin, gesturing around the club. "But see the choice I give you?  There will be plenty here to satisfy you."   
  
Rodionovich frowned briefly, then laughed. "Ah, I see.  Always the businessman, Aleksandr. Very good. We will talk business and make the deal, then we will negotiate for other things."  He reached out to where Sin knelt between them and tweaked the collar around Sin's throat. Sin remained passive by sheer force of will as the man's tattooed fingers closed on his throat.   
  
Makarovich loomed over the Russian. His thick fingers burrowed into Sin's hair, soothing the panicking wolf beneath. "Business. My boys are not part of the deal."

The fear in Sin's eyes was real, no need to pretend.  The man made his skin crawl and his stomach clench. An audible whine escaped and Rodionovich smiled in satisfaction before he released the boy and settled back into his chair, grinning at Makarovich.

"Time to talk, my friend.  But first..." He gestured to his man and spoke quietly in his ear.  The man nodded and disappeared into the crowd, returning a few moments later with a bare chested youth bearing a fresh bottle of chilled vodka.  The boy glanced with disdain at the two kneeling boys and giggled when Rodionovich slid his hand over his arse, groping and squeezing. "Maybe I'll take that one later," he chuckled as the boy flounced back to the bar.

"I tell you what I have.  You tell me you can find a buyer and move this shit quickly.  Yes?"

Makarovich drank, fingers scratching gently over Sin's scalp.  Alpha offering reassurance to the nervous wolf between them. Somewhere out there in the dark club, other wolves made contact and offered their support.  "Tell me."

Rodionovich gave Sin and Angel a sideways look.  "Dismiss them." 

"They are deaf to whatever we discuss."

"Only you and I.  I take a great risk here."

Makarovich dismissed the boys with a tilt of his chin.  "Return in one hour," he said to Angel with a smile. "Be ready for me."  At a nod of the other Russian's head, his man followed.

When he was sure they would not be interrupted the bearded man outlined his product.  "VX. Top quality, large quantity. Enough to take out a small town." The Russian laughed.  "Maybe you could rid the country of those northern shit holes you told me about."

Makarovich sat up straighter, but managed to look interested rather than concerned.  "It's here? In London?" Alarm spiked through Alpha alerting the other wolves. He could feel them moving closer to where they were, but still out of sight.  The two young ones had moved to the bar and did an excellent job of ignoring the shiver that ran through them. Alpha issued a silent 'Hold!' to all.

"Not yet.  Two days. Make a deal, move it on."

"I will need to speak to some people, renew some contacts.  Give me 24 hours."

"12, my friend.  I know you can do that.  Or I take this opportunity elsewhere."

Makarovich shook his head.  "Can't be done. 24. And I get you top price."

"18, and the boy.  The pale one. He is worth the extra time in this city of yours I think.  You know what I risk being here."

Alpha growled, hackles up.  "No. No deal for the boy. He is mine.  They both are mine." Makarovich filled their glasses again.  "Negotiate. But don't bring him up again."

At the bar Angel wrapped his arms around Sin and nuzzled his neck while they waited for drinks. Two cocktails appeared in front of them.  "That's not our order." Sin pushed his away, but the bartender slid it back towards him.

"Courtesy of the Russian gentleman.  He said to keep you supplied and happy."

"Cool!"  Angel took a sip.  "Oh my god, that is amazing.  Try it. Almost as good as Evie's pink fruity concoctions," he giggled.  

Another appeared before the first was even finished.  And then another. The boys stumbled out to the dancefloor, laughing and pawing at one another, kissing and groping.  From the sidelines a stocky blond watched the show and smiled. This was almost too easy.

  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

The clock was ticking.  A loud tick, tick, tick, that counted down towards something terrible.  His breath was hot, moist, claustrophobic... dark...    
  
Q was naked, bound and hooded, curled on a plush carpet which prickled his skin.  Grazes stung like a myriad tiny needles and his muscles pulled uncomfortably taut.  Last thing he recalled was dancing... on the floor at the club... writhing against Angel and then spinning away... Sin, falling into strong arms... cruel eyes… lusty whispers...   
  
A booted toe jabbed him in the ribs.  "Tell me again why that cock sucker Makarovich values you?"  Harsh, heavily accented English. Arrogant and sinister. "You and your  tattooed fuck buddy. He forgets that in business we make each other content.  A whore is a good gift."   
  
Q was hauled into the air, arms stretched painfully beyond their natural rotation. He cried out, only to be harshly backhanded, blood spilling into his mouth from his burst lip.   
  
"Quiet until I tell you to scream, whore!"  Rodionovich gripped Q's jaw tightly, squeezing painfully.  "Makarovich owes me something to sweeten the deal. He's a fucking pussy.  Nobody says no to me. Not your pathetic master and not the loose arse he fucks."   
  
Q was thrown face first over the back of a sofa, body bent awkwardly over the low back, off balance and vulnerable.     
  
"First, I'm going to fuck you.  Then I'm going to cut you. And then, when your blood is smeared all over your pretty white skin, I am going to fuck you again, gagged, with my hands around your throat and do you know why?"   
  
Q stayed still and silent, hoping the predator would pass him by, but the next words were hissed softly by his ear.  "Because I can and because I know it will ignite his rage... and an angry man is a stupid man..."

Panic began to build at the distinct sound of a trouser zipper and his legs being roughly shoved apart.  “Makarovich forgets the rules about property.” Words snarled in angry stepping between the splayed pale legs.  

Rough hands painfully grabbed his hips shoving him down into the back of the sofa as he began to struggle trying to break free.  “Get off me! Get off me now!” only to garner himself a breath-robbing painful punch to a kidney. 

“Struggle all to want.  Scream.” Rodionovich chuckled. “It will make our time together immensely satisfying.”  

Wolf struggled underneath the surface.  Snarled. Snapped. Never being able to reach the forefront though contained by whatever he has been drugged with at the club.  Wolf howled. Fur pushed underneath his skin trying to reach for contact with pack only to find inky darkness. 

Wolf snarled.  

Sin screamed.  

As the Russian forced his cock inside him. Dry.  Harsh. Painful. Tearing. And immediately set a brutal pace.  

"No, stop.  Please, no..."  Q begged, struggling against the larger, stronger man.  Sin. Sin. He had to cling onto his assumed identity. With every punishing thrust, every lancing pain, he had to remember...  He had to...

The hood was ripped aside and Rodionovich grabbed Sin's hair, yanking his head back until he thought his neck would snap.  Wolf ran in circles whining frantically. Fur pushed and rolled under Q's skin, and tried to burst free. Pack. He needed to reach Pack.  But there was nothing...

"This is what you need.  What every filthy little cock slut deserves."  The Russian's voice was already growing ragged, his hips stuttering into harder, deeper, thrusts.  "Makarovich knows this, but he keeps pets for too long. Tries to keep them whole..." 

Q could feel wetness trickling down his legs.  The scent of his own blood, sharp and metallic.  Another brutal punch to his kidney and he knew he would be pissing blood for weeks... If he lived long enough to worry about such things.

"... but where is the fun in that?!"  Rodionovich roared and emptied himself into the pale skinned beauty he'd had stolen to order, tearing his hand from the boy's hair and taking a handful with it.  He pulled out, laughing at the blood and cum that streamed out of Sin's brutalised hole. "Oh you are going to be perfect. I knew you would colour up well, all that white."

Wolf whimpered seeking pack but snarled when Rodionovich reached for him again.  Sin snarled baring his teeth as he tried to struggle out of the larger man’s grip.  Thrown roughly to the floor, he grimaced and moaned as a foot connected with his ribs with a sickening crunch. 

Suddenly there was a knee pushing into the small of his back, hand wrapping around his throats pulling his head up and back.   “I want to see the fear is your eyes. Hear you beg for your life.” 

Out of the corner of his eye, Sin caught the glimpse of a blade in his captors other hand.  “Marakovich will not find you until after it is too late. Or maybe I should tease him with you.  Make him bargain for you.”

Rodionovich pulled him up further, hand still around his throat,  until his back arched. Sin gasped for air, struggling in the man’s grasp until the cold tip of the blade pushed against the taut skin of his chest.  

“Too much beautiful pale skin.  Must remedy.” Rodionovich whispered at his ear, breath ghosting over his cheek.   

Sin screamed as the knife dug into his skin as it was drawn across his chest.   Blood trickled, droplets landed on the floor underneath him. 

“Beautiful…” the Russian chuckled. 

Wolf howled.  Sin screamed, scrabbling on the floor trying to get his knees under him so he could ease the pressure on his windpipe.    
  
The room was starting to become hazy at the edge of his vision.  Panic and pain strained his breathing further.    
  
Nails became claws, but just for a moment before Wolf sank again.   
  
"That is good. Struggle little slut. Struggle and spill all your pretty crimson on this filthy carpet."  The Russian pressed his knee harder into the base of Sin's spine, reaching behind to slash at a flailing leg.  "You will not run. There is nowhere for you to go."   
  
Q screamed, forming Alec's name in his throat, swallowing it down before it could escape. Sin.  He must remember at all costs...   
  
"I would shove my dick between your lips, make you suckle me until I am hard, but you would try to bite it off I think" Rodionovich chuckled, leaning close to Sin's ear.     
  
"I like to make them suffer, did your Master tell you?  I cut off their breath until they turn blue. I fuck them till they don't struggle anymore.  I am going to do that to you."

Wolf howled, snarled, as feral fear tried to push fur outwards to no avail.   Sin struggled trying to swallow down a sob as he felt his legs shoved apart again.   

“Scream all you want.  No one cares about property. No one will save you either.”  

Sin tried to push the panic within him away.     


He was strong.     


He was wolf.     


He had survived Jimmy.     


He could survive this. 

Sin growled as he felt Rodionovich kneel between his legs again pulled him backwards, hand wrapped around his throat as he shoved his already hard again cock into him.  Sin whined as the movement strained the oozing gash in his leg. 

“Scream for Marakovich you little bitch.” Rodionovich snarled, hand tightening around his throat.  “Scream until you aren't capable of sound.” He fucked into him, pulling him up and back, hand grasp around his throat tightening, cutting off his air. 

Sin felt the cold metal of the knife once more pressed low against his ribs.  He was strong. He was wolf. His pack would find him. He chanted over and over in his head.  But instead he screamed as the knife dug into his flesh again. Blood flowing down to his hip bone. Darkness crept in around the edges of his eye sight as he struggled to breathe at all.  

Shut down.  Shut down.    
  
Q searched for the far off place he went to escape Jimmy's torment but the world was turning black.  Wolf circled, whined, howled in torment.   
  
Sin slumped limply in Rodionovich's arms.  The Russian cursed and dropped him to the floor, cock slipping free.  "Fuck. Not yet. Not done with you yet." A hard punch to Sin's ribs, just above the cut, had blood flowing even more freely and his mind slamming back into his broken body.   
  
Sin heaved in a choking breath, clawing at his throat, coughing until he could spit weakly on the floor.  Tears streamed down his face and a harsh sob escaped when he heard the amused chuckle behind him.   
  
"Oh, you are good.  You are not broken yet."   
  
"Please" Sin begged.  "Please don't..." but his captor seized his hips, dragging him across the carpet.  The pile burned the skin from his knees and hip bones. Rodionovich dug his fingernails into the cut on Sin's side and laughed. 

Rodionovich pulled his head up and back,  smearing his blood covered fingers across Sin’s face.  “You still have too much pale skin. Needs corrected.”   His struggled to get his knees under him as appeared in his vision again.  He tried to find some balance, to rise to his feet, only to be shoved hard to the floor again.  

“At least the arrogant bastard knows how to choose ones you have spirit, who put up a good fight.”  Rodionovich seemed pleases with his panic. Sin wanted to survive. Wolf howled and pushed forward but still remained buried just below his skin, forcibly contained as the drugs still flowed through him. 

The open gashes on his chest and hip burned and oozed heavier as his was pressed to the floor. “Please.” Sin begged again, struggling.”Just let me go.”    But Rodionovich had him pinned underneath him, straddling his thighs. 

Once again he tried to focus and push the panic within him away.   

He was strong.  

He was wolf.  

He had survived Jimmy.  

He could survive this. 

Until his felt the blade of the knife dig into his back traced the outline of his right shoulder blade. 

Sin screamed.  Wolf howled. 

Q's face was slammed into the floor, nose breaking with a sickening crack, teeth tearing into his own lower lip.  Blood flooded his mouth and he was sure his two front teeth were loosened. The strong hand on the back of his head was unrelenting, the glittering blade, now ruby with his blood was thrust into the carpet in front of his wide, terrified eyes.   
  
A knock at the door and Sin squealed  and struggled as loud as he could, hoping for a saviour.  "Yes?" The Russian snapped as the door opened. Sin saw black polished military style boots, black combat trousers, before his face was pushed harder into the carpet, cutting off both noise and breath.   
  
"Car here forty minute" rough accented, gravelly voice.  "Your business contact call. He was asking about the boy.  I tell him what you say. He came here, you had him and dismiss him."   
  
Rodionovich laughed.  "You hear that, little slut?  Your Master knows I had you." He leaned heavily on Sin's back, one hand still pushing his face deep into the carpet pile.  Fibres irritated Sin's throat and lungs, oxygen diminished. The world was turning black once more as his lungs burned. Wolf howled and clawed at Q's insides.     
  
This was far worse than Jimmy.  Jimmy wanted him alive.   
  
"Did he ever tell you about our time in our homeland?  How many pretty little ones we enjoyed? The vodka, the drugs... the blood..." He opened the wound on Sin's shoulder blade more, spreading the crimson in thick sticky swathes over the young man's back.  "Orgasm is better when you stop breathing" he whispered close to Q's ear. "My cock... your breath... "

Rodionovich let his face up from the carpet just long enough for him shudder gasping for mouthfuls of breath painfully sucking in droplets of blood at the same time.  Terror flooded his mind as he tried to grasp the words that this monster was telling him. That he and Sasha…. Alec. Wolf pushed again trying to gain footing to surface and give him at least some fighting change.

Large hand wrapped around his throat once more squeezing until he was no longer able to breath once more and darkness started to creep in, only to be released once more to breath and feel the sharp painful sting of the knife blade to his skin.

Jimmy had wanted him alive.

This man wanted him dead.

Wolf struggled.

Sin pushed wolf down, away, back into hiding.

His only comfort know was that maybe, just maybe, he could keep pack from feeling him pass if he could shove wolf far enough away.  Wolf whined in despair. Sin sobbed.

The hand started to tighten around his neck once more and Rodionovich buried his cock inside him again.  “Our time is up. Your breath and life are mine.” Sin heard close to his ear as if the man was sadden their game was coming to an end.  

Sin struggle ineffectively weak from blood loss and the repeated strangulation.  Darkness began to crept into his vision. Wolf whimpered, whined… off somewhere in a distant part of his mind.  ‘Alphas…’ floated somewhere in his thoughts as he gave up and into the darkness. 

Rodionovich pounded into Sin's limp body, crowing with satisfaction as he finally came, throwing the boy to the floor and finishing over Sin's blood-covered back.  He jumped to his feet, delivering a savage kick to Sin's thigh.   
  
"Pavel!"  He zipped his trousers and reached for a hotel towel, wiping his bloody hands on it while he waited for his man to answer.  "Makarovich, you ungrateful bastard, this is how we do business."   
  
The booted man returned and Rodionovich gestured to the prone body.  "Clear the trash. Rug, towel... and that. Don't take too long, we need to disappear.  This one's Master will turn up here soon." 

"Dead?"   
  
"As good as."   
  
Rodionovich dressed in a pressed dark grey shirt and vest, single-breasted jacket.  His dark jeans were marked with Sin's blood but he doubted anyone would comment if the rich Russian looked less than pristine.   Without another acknowledgement of the unconscious man, he left.   
  
Wolf huddled in the dark, cowering from the noises outside the cramped space.  He whined in terror at the odd rumbling motion beneath his paws. Q couldn't move.  His knees were bent up to his shoulders, his back curled awkwardly. Nausea and panic poked at him in the dark as he fought his way back to consciousness. Grunts and curses in Russian invaded his nightmare as he seemed to rise, only to come crashing painfully down. Q lost consciousness again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

Makarovich… no Alec frantically paced the hotel room they were using as a front for the Rodionovich mission.   Why the fuck had he ever let Q talk him into letting him on this mission. Alpha wolf howled searching for wolf and finding nothing.  Alec roared as a studio chair went flying across the room crashing pieces on the floor. 

There was no trace of him. Nothing. He had just disappeared off the club dance floor.  And the smug bastard Rodionovich was goading him. The bastard had no idea what he was facing… 

Wolf pushed and rippled threatening to escape.  And if needed, he would reveal to everyone the wolf buried inside of him if it would help bring Q back.    

He had him.  Alec knew he had him.  Rough hand with claws just underneath the skin grabbed up his mobile as he began to dial James but stopped… and instead called a different number.  

“It’s Trevelyan.  I need help. But no one… I mean no one else for now is to know. “ he paced the room and wolf followed suit. 

“I need to you to turn on Q’s tracker.  I need a location. You can call in every favour I owe you and every one James owes you also.  Turn on mine also. Only you and I…”

"Two minutes.  Let me just make this line secure."  A minute or so of muffled movement and then quiet, calm breaths.  "What is going on, 006? I have your position. Q is... Best I can say is the vicinity of the Shard...?  Can't tell if he's in the building or not, but somewhere close." 

"Thanks.  Stay available, I'll be in touch if i need anything else."  Alec was already moving down the hotel stairwell heading for the parking garage.  Alpha snarled and fought to escape the confines of his human body. The double beep of the remote locking was loud in the echoing concrete floor.  The screeching tyres and stink of burning rubber resonated long after Alec was halfway to his destination.

Slowing, but not stopping, for a red light Alec reached for his mobile, checking the message.  

No deal, Makarovich, but thank you.  Your boy almost won it for you. Just ran out of stamina.  Call me next time you're in the homeland.

Alpha howled, and searched frantically for Wolf.  Alec slammed his fist into the steering wheel and tossed the phone onto the passenger seat.  Racing on, he abandoned the Range Rover as close to the Shard as he could and continued on foot, with no clear idea of where to look.  "R?"

"Here."

"Get into the system.  Find out where Rodionovich was staying.  Floor, room number, entourage. I need as much intel as you can push at me, because this bastard is slippery and Q is..."

"006... if the Quartermaster is in danger, M should be informed."

"No.  Trust me on this, that is the last thing we need.  Taking the elevator now."

R located the Intel he needed in record time and Makarovich… Alec made his way to the floor where Rodionovich and his group were located.   He hugged the wall, cursing under us breath, slowly making his way towards Rodionovich’s suite. Gun drawn and silenced. The floor was too quiet, unsetting.  There should have been some activity for a group traveling together. He was a paranoid bastard who loved to show off. He would not have come with just one assistant. 

Alpha snarled seeking wolf, scenting the air but was pushed back down.  Alpha needed contained for now but later…

“Can you refine Q’s location down at all?”

“No.  That is as close as I can get for now.” R began. “If there is a problem 006, M and Tanner need to be….”  He disconnected contact with her before she could finish her sentence. What M or Tanner wanted didn’t matter at the moment, only Q.

He reached the outer door of Rodionovich’s suite. 

Alec stopped and listened. 

Alpha snarled and pushed trying to escape.

Alec took one step back from the door, shot at the lock, before giving the door a hard kick sending it flying open and moving out of the direct line of the opening.  He hesitated a moment before moving in low.

Alpha searched scenting the air.

Alpha howled as his senses were bombarded with the heavy overpowering scent of blood.

Alec cursed and screamed at the empty abandoned room that had numerous patches of blood staining the carpet and the bedding.

Rodionovich was gone.

Alec found his phone, dialled a different number.  He needed more specialist help than Six could provide, now that he knew what kind of damage Q had likely suffered.  He refused to acknowledge that Q could well be dead.

"Lestrade?  I found where they brought Q.  It's not good, and before the fucking boots of the Met come trampling all over this place as a crime scene I need you here.  Yes, bring Gabe, and a med kit. Text you the details."

Alec couldn't bear to wait in the suite.  Cleaning staff would be in attendance before too long if Rodionovich was truly gone.  Let them deal with the blood and... whatever else. Instead he headed for the street, pacing anxiously, Alpha continually seeking Wolf.  Fur rippled and a howl was swallowed as Alec leaned one hand on the wall, and tried to focus. He couldn't help the frustrated growl bursting from his lips, however, startling a passing suit with a briefcase.  It took him a long moment to realise his mobile was ringing.

"James."

"What the fuck is going on, Alec?" James hissed, trying not to upset the anxious teenage girl sitting across from him at the table.  "Rachel is worried about Q. I felt him in distress, then he disappeared, but I can feel you ready to commit murder!"

"Can't talk now.  Issues with a mission."

"None of that shite, Alec.  I can't feel him. I want to talk to him, check he's-"

"Fuck, I need to deal with this, I can't talk to you now!"  Alec screamed down the phone, control slipping. "Later, James."  He silenced the mobile, stuffing it in his pocket, just as a black cab pulled up and Lestrade and Gabe jumped out.  Gabe was still dressed in club gear from the night before, with an oversized black sweatshirt pulled over the top.

"Did you find him?"  Gabe's golden skin was pale and drawn, his heavy eye makeup smudged and streaked.  "I tried to keep hold of him, not let him out of my sight, but..."

"It's fine, Gabe.  Not your fault." Alec said gruffly "but if you want to help, I need you to go wolf."  Alec waved Lestrade's questions away with a sharp "No time! Q is hurt, and badly. I can't find him.  If i have to employ your boy as a fucking tracker dog to find mine, then I will."

Lestrade gripped Alec's shoulder.  Alpha brushed along Alpha's flank, the older lowering his head slightly.  Not submission, but an action that said he would not challenge the larger Alpha.  "Gabe? You ok with this?"

Gabe was already struggling out of the sweatshirt, undressing openly on the street.  Alec took his elbow before the young man could shed the skin tight trousers and guided him briskly towards his Range Rover.  "In there." 

Within moments there was a large dark wolf exiting the back of the Range Rover.  Both Alphas hoping that any passing by would not pay too close of attention and just assume he was an oversized off breed canine.  

Alec wound his fingers into the dense fur around wolf’s neck. “I have to find him Gabe.  Alive or…”. He couldn't bring himself to openly say it. Just knowing that it was a distinct possibility since Q had been in Rodionovich hands, it was a strong possibility that he wasn't alive was tearing him apart.  

One part of him kept saying ‘if he was gone I would know it, have felt it’.  But another was reminding him that Q was so skilled at hiding wolf away where no one could reach him.  If he… wolf had panicked…

Wolf’s muzzle immediately went to the ground, scenting.  A low rumble menacing rose from his throat. Wolf’s head jerked up, scenting the air, barring  his teeth with a menacing growl. 

“He’s here. Somewhere in the area.” Lestrade reached out to stroke wolf’s fur trying to ground him, hold him back.  

It was there, scent on the wind.  

Q’s blood… 

“Find him Gabe.  Please.” Alec whispered softly voice breaking.  Lestrade glanced up at the larger alpha, suddenly realising that there was much more to their pack connection than just alpha and wolf between the agent and his Quartermaster.   Alpha urged wolf on. 

"Alec...  are you prepared for what you might find?"     
  
Lestrade chanced a hand on the Agent's arm.  Pack to Pack, respect had been hard earned over the years.    
  
"I'll tell you when we find him" Alec growled. Alpha was ready for the hunt.  He whined and nuzzled the black wolf that waited impatiently between the two men.  "Whatever happens, this isn't over until that bastard is dead. The manner of his death will be determined by what we find."   
  
Lestrade shuddered at Alec's ice-cold delivery.  He had searched for Gabe a few times in their early years together, finding a battered and bloody frightened kid more than once. He had killed for the boy.  Lestrade knew if Q was dead nothing would restore Alec's sanity until the Russian gangster's entrails spilled on the floor. Probably not even then...   
  
"Go, Gabe."  Lestrade patted the large wolf on the shoulder and watched as it paused twenty feet from them scenting.   
  
The black wolf caught it. Faint.  Q's blood. He scented the breeze until he could get a bearing and then ran.   
  
"Fuck!"  Alec snarled. "Where's he going?"   
  
"It's fine.  He'll come back to fetch us. Let's just walk before someone decides we've been loitering here too long."   
  
The black wolf raced ahead following the trail.  Twice he took a wrong turn and had to double back, until it disappeared from the main path altogether mingling with the strong odours of food waste and mouldy bins.     
  
Gabe whined and approached the bank of commercial waste bins. A couple of rats watched him warily, black bead eyes and naked tails twitching.  Hackles up and growling softly he searched.    
  
Blood smell was strong.  The black wolf reached out to his friend.   At first nothing, then...   
  
Pain.  Excruciating pain.    
  
The wolf dropped low to his belly and whimpered.  Q was here. And he was alive.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Wolf struggled and whimpered. Q tried to surface from the darkness that pushed so heavily against him.  Tears swelled as the faint feel of pack pushed at him. He tried to respond but there wasn't anything but pain.  Even a whimper hurt, no sound capable of rising from his battered body. Maybe he was just hallucinating pack mate in a desperate need to survive.  He wasn't there. Q pushed wolf back down again as darkness enveloped him again. 

“Where the fuck did he go?!” Alec snarled as alpha literally stalked down the pavement. 

“He turned left a ways up there,” Lestrade couldn't help wonder what he would do with Alec once and if they found the younger wolf.  “He’ll come get us.” Alpha pushed out to his wolf finding fear, panic, urgency rolling off him. 

“He’s found something,  Just up ahead.” Lestrade picked up his pace.  Alec rushed ahead of him. 

Alec rounded the corner where he thought Gabe had gone with Lestrade right on his heels.  At the far end of the alleyway the dark wolf was crouched in front of a large commercial rubbish bin… whining, calling for pack.  

"No!  Oh god, no!"  Alec rushed forward and threw open the lid, letting it clash against the wall behind.  He peered in seeing nothing but the typical commercial rubbish, but the smell... Oh god, the smell.  Blood, Q's blood, he was here, but where the hell...

Cardboard and rubbish sacks came flying out as Alec buried into the rubbish, seeking a flash of pale skin or dark hair.  "Q?! Q, fucks sake... answer me! Please! He's not here... oh god, he's not here..."

Q swam in darkness, the echo of a far off familiar voice taunting him.  The comfort of Pack reaching for him. Wolf raised his tired broken head but he had nothing left to make a sound.  

The black wolf pawed at the side of the container, whining and raising onto his back paws, trying to get to his friend.  Lestrade dragged a plastic crate to the side of the bin. "Get in! He's there somewhere, Gabe is certain, so I am too, even without the reek of...  Just get in!"

Alec clambered over the side and dropped into the mess cautiously.  Plenty of hazards could lurk amongst the bags, but he was more concerned he would land on Q, buried somewhere in the depths.  Between the two men they threw out a dozen bags before Alec reached for the filthy suitcase.

Alec’s heart clenched and bile rose in his throat as he reached for the suitcase, finding it heavy and parts of it damp as his reached to it.  He stopped, taking a deep as he looked at his hand that were now stained red with blood. Q’s blood. 

“Open it!” Lestrade snarled at him one hand trying to hold the large dark wolf back from scratching at the bin trying to claw his way in or jump inside with the other alpha.  

Alec wrestled the suitcase around to where he could reach the zipper side to reveal a glimpse of pale skin peeking out.  “Fuck! Oh fucking hell!” Alec snarled scrambling and fumbling with the zipper. Alpha howled, growled in anger trying to push out to reach wolf.  Skin rippled with fur. 

 “No! No no no…” Alec stammered ripping back the zippers revealing the bloodied body and tangled limbs contorted inside the baggage.   

“Get him out of there.” Lestrade stammered.  “We need a bus.” He started reached for his phone.  

“No!” Ale snapped, reaching cautiously for a pulse point. “No.  Just us. Oh god Q… come on. Please.” Alec began to slowly untangled him from the baggage fearful of causing more injury and finding him hard to handle from the coating of slick thick blood.  

“Alec!” Lestrade urged.  “Focus! He needs help. Hand him out to me.”

Lestrade cradled the broken figure in his arms and tried to push Alpha to him, reach out somehow as wolf to stir Q's consciousness.  Alec scrambled out and dropped to the floor, pulling off his jacket and shaking off the worst of the debris so he could wrap it around Q.

"Sit on that crate so i can hand him to you.  Need to check the worst of these wounds before we move him.  Already lost a lot of blood, can't afford him to lose more."

Alec held Q tenderly, whispering into his hair while Lestrade examined him, dipping into the rucksack he had carried from the car to retrieve dressings and bandages.  

"Come on Q.  Please, come back."  Alpha paced around the still Wolf, nosing at his limp body and whining.  "Come on you little shite... not dying in a fucking alley..."

"Gabe?"  The black wolf was by Lestrade's side immediately.  "Bring the car. Understand? Need to get him to Haven to help him."  With a whine and a lick of Q's dangling hand, the wolf darted away. "I'm going to call John Watson.  Have him meet us at Haven. I'd be happier if we could blue light him but Gabe will bring your car."

"I still have the keys.  My pocket."

Lestrade didn't raise his head, concentrating on gently pressing Q's abdomen, checking the extent of possible internal injuries.  "Won't be a problem. Gabe has one or two tricks we pretend I don't know about when it comes to cars. Here, keep him warm and try to reach him.  I need to call." He draped his own jacket over the unconscious young man and wandered closer to the end of the alley, scanning the street for the returning Range Rover.

"John?  Lestrade.  You're needed at Haven ASAP."

"Greg, what's up?  If Mycroft is throwing his weight around again..."  Lestrade heard irritable muttering in the background as Sherlock demanded to know who John was speaking with.  

"Nothing to do with Mycroft.  Badly injured wolf. Prepare for possible internal bleeding, definite broken ribs, anal trauma... Christ knows what else.  We'll get him there as soon as we can't. He'll need blood. Had a knife taken to him also."

"Right, yes.  Be right there, Greg.  Sherlock! Call a cab. Now!"  John came back on the line. "What happened to him?  I assume him. Who is it?"

Glad of the brisk, efficient little doctor, Lestrade gave a sigh of relief, and then cursed when he realised Sherlock would have to be told.  "Fuck! Look, don't bring Sherlock unless he can promise to keep his mouth shut and stay out of the way. If he starts being a dick, I will put him down."  A long pause before he said softly "It's Q... Please John, just be there when we arrive."

A few moments later the Range Rover came to a screeching halt at the end of the alley way. Gabe dove out of the driver’s side door, engine running,  dressed in his leather pants again. He opened the back end giving Alec more room to lie Q down and tend to him. 

“Watson is meeting us at Haven.”  Lestrade informed Gabe as he helped Alec settle the injured boy into the Range Rover.  

“The Prick is going to come unglued.” Gabe fussed. 

“Fuck Mycroft.  He’ll get over it.” Turning his attention back to Alec and Q.  “Get in you idiot. He needs to know you're with him. Gabe, you drive!”  Lestrade crawled in leaning over the driver’s seat from behind Gabe. “Get us there now.  Seconds could make a difference” he told him quietly hoping all of Alec’s attention was focused on Q. 

Alec spent the trip jumping from screaming out loud at the heavy traffic, Gabe’s driving,  and cursing Rodionovich to crooning at Q begging him to wake up and stay with him until they came to a screeching halt at the doors of Haven.  Sherlock paced the front steps waiting for them to arrive and came to meet them at the kerb. 

“Don't even start!”  Lestrade barked at him pulling the doors open to help Alec with his bleeding bundle.  

Sherlock held up his hands in surrender. “Let me help. What can I do?  John is inside prepping.” Alec shook his head refusing to relinquish his hold on Q.  

"Left pocket.  Mobile" Alec snapped  "Answer it." He paused long enough for Sherlock to retrieve his mobile that had been ringing insistently for the last ten minutes of their journey, and then carefully made his way up the steps of Haven to one of the medical cells.  

"Tell me everything you know.  Leave nothing out." John had set up the room in preparation, a blood transfusion at the ready.  While Alec recounted what he knew, gently stroking Q's matted hair back from his brow, John performed his examination, checking specifically the injuries Lestrade had detailed on the phone and working quickly and silently to stem the bleeding.

"Q? Come on Q.  You're too stubborn to let go.  Please." Alec crouched by Q's head, speaking quietly.  Alpha lay down next to the still Wolf, sharing his body heat, whining softly.

"Alec, keep trying to rouse him.  I need to turn him onto his side to perform an intimate examination.  If he is in anyway aware he may panic, and I don't want him to change."

Alec nodded and between them they gently rolled Q's frail battered body.  John's examination was swift and gentle, glancing up to meet Alec's haunted eyes.  "He will heal. Do you want me to collect evidence?"

"No need."  Alec's face was a mask, unreadable, until he once again bowed to whisper into Q's ear, hiding his anguish in the messy dark curls.

  
  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

“I’m answering his phone because he requested I do so,” Sherlock's voice could be heard loudly outside the medical cell room door.  “I'm sure if he wanted to speak to you directly he would have answered it himself. Don't raise your voice with me. Not my alpha! “ There was no break in the conversation as Sherlock and James both continued to talk over each other.   

“Alec. I'm going to need to get some scans.  I have to see what is going on internally. “ John voice was calm, protective as he worked diligently to contain the bleeding wounds.  

“There’s hemorrhaging and bruising starting to bloom on his neck.  It needs a closer look.” John glances up at Gabe motioning him with his head in Alec’s direction.  Gabe settled in on the other side of Q, wolf reaching out seeking his brother. 

“Alec… Alec…” John drew his attention away from his battered wolf.  “You need to keep trying to rouse him. He’ll wake in pain and panic, but we need to know.  I need to know how with us he is.” John’s finger gently explored the obvious finger bruising on the young man's neck searching for the feel of crushed  bone fragments. If he had been deprived of oxygen for too many times or too long. 

“John…?” Sherlock questioned from the doorway.   

“Not a good time Sherlock.”

"I gave Bond minimal information, but he is not reassured.  He will need an update before he decides to make his way here."  Sherlock took a few steps into the room. He had lost his coat and jacket somewhere and was in shirt sleeves, rolled up to the elbow.  "If I can assist in any way... please."

John flashed a sympathetic look at his partner.   It seemed everyone had overlooked that this was Sherlock's brother they were working on.  A brother that he thought he'd lost long ago. To do so again, when he had barely begun to know him, would push Sherlock into places John did not want him to go.

"Help me with this equipment" John issued instructions in quiet assured voice, directing Sherlock with confidence.  John's wolf nudged the other when Sherlock faltered, a reminder that he was not alone.

Shaggy brown alpha licked the muzzle of the larger black wolf as he lay down on the smaller wolf's other side.  The black wolf began to gently groom their smaller companion, nibbling at the thick fur on his neck. Alpha huffed, but then began to lick and nuzzle Wolf too.  Wolf stirred, snuggling closer to his alpha, and Q began to cough.

Then he began to panic.  Some was close again. Hands on him.  Pressed into his hair. Somewhere in the darkness that enveloped him.  The pain pushed through as he began to struggle and flail, trying to scream and beg, but it all hurt.  He couldn’t vocalise he terror and only a bare whimper surfed.

“Alec... Talk to him!” John ordered, demanding but collected.  “Don’t let him thrash around. Still trying to patch what I can.  He’ll break things open again and he can’t afford any more blood loss.”

“John…” Sherlock caught his attention briefly with an imploring look.  John just shook his head at him and Sherlock wasn’t quite sure if he meant ‘not now’ or ‘he wasn’t sure if his brother would survive’.

Somewhere outside in the hallway, a mobile began to ring again.  “Fucking hell. I’ll get it this time.” Lestrade sighed. “Bloody Alpha has no patience at all.”

“Sherlock hold him while I try to deal with this slash in his side.”  John moved to the other side of the table. “There’s more damage to his leg than I may be able to deal with here.  Cut is deep. Muscle and tendon damage.” 

Sherlock leaned cautiously on Q's hips, careful to put his hands where John showed he would cause least pain, but could gain a firm hold of the struggling man.  "Can you fix it?" he asked softly under his breath. Alec was crooning softly in Q's ear, and seemed entirely focused on his lover, but Sherlock didn't want to draw his attention if John's answer was negative.

"I'm not a surgeon.  But a hospital isn't an option, I'll have to do my best. I'm concerned it could leave permanent loss of sensation, or mobility issues."  Sherlock swallowed and nodded. John was never anything but honest, proud of his capabilities but aware of his limitations. "If he changes that will help the healing process, but he's nowhere near ready for that yet.  A few days here of rest..."

"No!"  Alec looked up, eyes full of anger once more.  "We aren't staying. Patch him up and then we'll take him to safety."

"He's safe here, Alec"  John concentrated on stitching up the gash in Q's side, but aware of the dangerous Alpha ready to issue a challenge.  "I'm not going to fight you on this."

"Good, because you can't win.  I'm moving him as soon as I think you've done enough."

"And you got your medical degree when?"  Sherlock challenged, never one to put personal safety ahead of common sense.  "This is my brother! I will not let you endanger his life with foolish notions of moving him."

Alec was off his seat and up in Sherlock's face before anyone else could react.  The metal chair clanged as it hit the floor, skidding away from the bedside. Alpha snarled at the lesser wolf, striking him with a paw across the nose and then lunging for the wolf's throat.  Wolf skipped nimbly aside and Alpha's jaws closed on a wisp of fur.

"Cease this nonsense!"  A commanding voice from the door and a suited figure loomed, scowling at the scene before him.  "How many more times are you to bring non-London Pack members into our domain, Dr. Watson? For a Pack so dedicated to maintaining its independence from us, you spend rather a lot of time making use of our medical facilities."

Alec’s attention was immediately drawn away from Sherlock.  Alpha snarled in a crouch ready to attack. Alec jumped and was on Mycroft before anyone knew what had happened had punched him in the face, pulling back for another swing at him.  “You want your fucking brother to die, you cold hearted bastard.” Alec snarled at him voice wavering between human and heading towards garbled words of a changing wolf. 

Utility table with the medical and surgical supplies John was using went skittering across the room as Mycroft unexpectedly went to the floor, Alec on top of him.  The trolley that Q lay on took a shove backwards against the far wall. John and Gabe, both grabbed at it trying to keep it stabilized .

The vicious snarls of enraged alphas with Lestrade screaming over the top of them. “It was my decision to bring him here, Mycroft!  Where the fuck else am I supposed to take him.” As he waded in between the two of them attempting to stop the fight. Sherlock grabbed at his brother shoving him back away from Alec.

“Stop it Mycroft!  Its Zaquary.”

“I should just end you and leave your pack without an alpha.” Alec snarled as Lestrade pushed him back against the wall.  “Let them come to us seeking a home.”

Warning alarms suddenly starting beeping on the monitors attached by sensors to Q. 

"For God's sake you lot, take it outside!  Gabe... try to calm him, his BP has gone through the roof!"  John retrieved the trolley, thankful that at least it hadn't spilled, and drew up a syringe, injecting it into Q's shaking arm.  

"John, he's going to change.  I can feel Wolf trying to break out."  Gabe curled his hands around Q's thin shoulders and tried to hold him still, calling loudly to Q to wake up, not to let wolf free.  Scared though he was, he ignored the chaos in the rest of the room and concentrated on John's unflustered instructions.

"We're going to lose him.  If he changes he'll tear all of these stitches wide open and start bleeding out again.  He won't survive it."

Alec thrust Lestrade out of the way and was immediately at John's side.  "No, we're not losing him. Tell me what to do. Please." 

"Wake him up, Alec.  Now!"

Alpha snarled at Wolf.  Wolf staggered to his feet shaking and disoriented, foam dripping from his open jaws, his sides heaving as he panted through incredible pain.  He took several staggering steps towards Alpha and then clumsily attacked the larger wolf that threatened him. Q shrieked, back bowing off the trolley.  Fur rippled under his skin and his eyes opened wide. Wolf eyes. Q screamed.

“Get Mycroft out of here now Greg!  Don’t need any more interference. Sherlock help him!” John demanded. 

“I’m staying.” Sherlock blatantly refused to leave.

“I can handle this. Under control.”  Lestrade shoved Mycroft out of the medical cell before he could protest. Sherlock quickly locked the door behind them.  Wolf howled. Q screamed as Alpha shoved wolf to the ground covering him with his larger massive form. 

Alec tried to hold the smaller form of his partner to keep him from reinjuring himself talking to him loudly, hoping his voice would register through the fog and fear that muddle his minds.  Gabe tried soothing him, running a hand through his hair. Wolf reached out to wolf urging connection to pack.

Alpha snarled as wolf continued to struggle pushing at his injuries.   Fur rippled and pushed outwards, as fingers began to curl. Q struggled and pleaded with someone who was not there.   The stitching held on his side and chest only a few tearing loose. But that was not the case on the long curve wounds that perfectly outlines his shoulder blades where many stitches torn loose and the blood began to flow again freely

Alec grabbed Q’s face, one hand cupping his jawline, the other buried in his hair, forcing him to look directly at him.  Blank faraway wolf eyes stared up at him uncomprehending. 

Alec pushed Alpha as hard as he could at Wolf, pinning the small struggling animal with his full weight.  His jaws closed on the loose skin of Wolf's scruff and his low growl resonated through both their bodies. Submit.  Damn you, submit. Alec held Q firmly. 

"Recognise me!  Come on Q, you need to be still, and you need to stop fighting!  You're safe now. Do you hear me?!"

Alpha.  His alpha.  Wolf whined and shook, but he knew this hold.  Alpha commanded and instinct demanded he obey, but the fear was still strong.  Pain and madness that came from everywhere and nowhere. 

Q's screaming turned to a wretched moan.  His eyes fought to focus on the man that held him but something was wrong.  Everything was too bright, washed of colour. The spicy fragrance of familiar aftershave was intense.

"That's it Alec.  Keep pushing at him.  You too Gabe." John held gauze against the newly opened wounds and lent what little contact he could manage to the non-Pack wolf.  "Sherlock! Your brother. Help us too."

Other wolves gathered.  Non-pack. Shadows of animals that Wolf knew, but could not focus on.  They circled the Alpha and his Wolf, growling at outside forces that threatened the pair.  Wolf ceased his struggling, sinking into the ground with the press of his Alpha protecting him.  He was not under attack. He need not fear this domination. 

"'lec" he croaked.  "help m'"

“Oh god Q,” Alec forced down a sob pressing his lips to the pale young man’s forehead.  “Stay with me Q. You need to stay awake for us.” Alpha pressed hard into wolf, muzzle buried in the thick fur around his neck. 

“lec” Q tried to reach for him but was losing focus quickly.  Too bright. Smell of blood. All too much for human senses. Alec was there, but he was still there also.  Hands pushing him. Blade cutting into him. He couldn’t breathe again as darkness circled.

“Q!  Eyes open.  Look at me.”  Alec pushed him to stay with him.  “Your safe. I’ve got you.”

“Hold him the best you can Alec.  I need to repair the suturing if I can.”  Another voice drifted in from somewhere close by or maybe far away.  Q pulled away startled.

“..urts Alec…” Q whimpered.  John gently touched his lower side and hip where the stitching was damaged causing Q to pull away pleading for him to stop still his head still lost back in the hotel room with Rodionovich.  

"It's alright, Q... it's only John.  John Watson. Let him help you."    
  
Alec cleared his throat… once, twice, choking back tears.  The implications of Q's suffering settled heavily and uneasily in Alec's chest, stoking the fire of his revenge.  The Russian bastard would suffer before he died.   
  
"Alec...? Easy"  Gabe's gentle Irish roused Alec from thoughts of bloody revenge. "I think we're getting through to him.  Keep focused on him."   
  
Alpha stood.  He still straddled the quivering Wolf, head raised, not looking at the other black wolf who crept in underneath his chest to nuzzle at the crouching Wolf.     
  
"Do you know where you are, Q?"  Gabe asked gently stroking Q's hair from his brow. "You're surrounded by friends.  James is asking about you. And Rachel. Alec is here and we're getting you fixed up."   
  
Alec nodded at the tattooed young man gratefully and resumed his quiet whispering, alternating with Gabe's soothing voice that promised Q it would all be ok.   
  
Q whimpered but settled long enough to allow John to fix the broken stitches.   Finally John was satisfied he had done as much as he could.   
  
"I've given him something to help him sleep and cope with the pain.  I suggest you don't go far though, either of you. Another 2 of blood at least overnight and I'll check on him in the morning."

"I can take care of the IV," Gabe commented, eyes never leaving his wolf brother.  Gabe's hand gently stroked up and down Q's arm as he whispered to him trying to smooth Wolf.    
  
Q's eyes fluttered open again, head lolling to one side searching.  "Alec...?"   
  
Large calloused hand slowly turned Q's face back towards hoping he could focus a tad now that the pain medication was hoping taking hold. Wolf was no longer trying to force its way outward but unfocused green wolf eyes still stared up at him.     
  
"Shush... rest Q.  It's going to alright.  I'm right here with you.  You're safe." Safe but it torn at Alec's heart to see the injuries his young partner has sustained.     
  


“... safe…he...” he stammered trying to swallow but it felt like his throat was torn open and burnt at the same time.  Breathing air in hurt as he tried to speak. 

“Yes safe.  He's not going to hurt you again.”

Lestrade pounded on the other side of the medical cell door,  "Bond is on the phone again. Called 10 times in the last 20 minutes.  If someone doesn't talk to him right this minute, he's coming to London. Might be best to talk, that is unless you are ready to deal with him in person."

Q's eyes were already drooping into restless sleep.  "You go, Alec. I'll stay with him. Call you if you're needed."  Gabe's earnest gaze pricked at Alec's conscience. He should never have brought either young man into this.  They were little more than vulnerable minors in the face of Rodionovich.

"No.  I won't leave him.  I can't." Alec moved closer to the drowsy pale figure on the trolley, as if anyone would try to physically drag him away.

"I could speak to him"  Sherlock hovered uncertainly by Q's feet, wanting to stay, but not entirely comfortable with their relationship yet.  "Or Lestrade. He is accustomed to delivering bad news to relatives."

"Sherlock!" John scolded.  "A bit not good" he clarified to Sherlock's questioning look.  "James is concerned for his young partner. It requires some tact and reassurance.  As such, I think it would be a good idea if I spoke to him."

John ushered Sherlock out of the medical cell letting the door swing closed behind them.  Lestrade waited outside, frowning and pacing. "Alright Greg?"

"Mycroft is being an arse.  Honestly, I think he's worried sick about that boy in there, but of course being Mycroft, he can only show it by being an overbearing dick!  I got him to agree to them staying for as long as it takes to get Q well, but expect him to start throwing his weight around. He can't help himself."

John sighed and held out his hand for Alec's phone.  "I'll call James. Mycroft is your problem."

The outer med cell door closed leaving Alec and Gabe alone with their  battered pack mate. “Gabe, can you gather me a med kit with the things I’ll need to transport him to Skyfall?”  

“Alec!  You heard John.”  Gabe stared at him in disbelief.  “He’s not stable. “

“I'm taking him to Skyfall.” Alpha snarled shoving wolf to the ground. .  Wolf whimpered and cowered. Alec glared across the prone form of his young lover.  Marakovich surfaced. “Not safe here.”

Alec rose and began pacing the small med cell.  Wolf tried to rise. Alpha snarled again. 

“Need him where I know he is safe.  Cared for. Then… that bastard is mine!”  Marakovich rounded on the younger partner of his Sin. “Angel!  You will find med kit for me. Bedding! Bedding so I can make him comfortable to travel.“

Wolf cowered. Belly to the floor.  “Yes Master…” Gabe managed to whisper as alpha rolled over him before skittering out of the room to gather bedding from one of the spare bedrooms at Haven.    Gabe took a deep breath as he leaned against the wall outside the med cell trying to shove the overpowering feel of alpha off him. Alec was determined to move Q and he knew there was no stopping him.  He needed to do whatever he could to make that easy and to protect his pack brother if possible. 

"Gabriel, where are you taking those items?"  

Gabe froze at Mycroft's voice, halting his progress to Alec's car with the large armful of bedding.  "I, er... Alec... he wanted some extra blankets. For Q." Not a total lie, but probably not enough to throw his Pack Alpha off.

"Don't start on him, Myc.  You always do this. Can't get your own way with me so you pick on an easy target!"  Lestrade had followed Mycroft into the hall and it was clear Mycroft had walked out on the detective when he was mid-rant.  "Gabe, be about your business. If Alec needs anything else, make sure he has it."

Gabe ducked his head and hurried away, taking a left down the stairs instead of turning right into the med cell.  He only hoped the other two men were distracted by their rowing to notice. Down at the Range Rover he bundled the blankets into the back and clambered in, turning them into a makeshift bed as best he could.  Alec would no doubt rearrange his efforts to his own satisfaction, so he didn't spend long before creeping back up the main staircase and listening at the corner for voices.

"I can feel you there, Gabriel.  What the hell are you up to now?"  Lestrade was still in the corridor, leaning against the wall smoking.  Gabe chose not to comment. If Greg was smoking that meant his conversation with Mycroft had either rattled him or really pissed him off.  There was no sign of the Alpha, thank god.

Gabe tried to wander past Lestrade to avoid the conversation altogether and almost made it until a hand reached out grabbing him by the elbow.

“Best talk about it now Gabe so I’m not blindsided by it.  Best to be prepared to defend you and Alec’s plan.” Lestrade sighed deeply.  Wolf huffed and pushed against Wolf. 

“Alec wants to take him to Skyfall.  To be with their pack.” Gabe straightened himself preparing to fight about it with Greg. 

“Going against pack Alpha again.”

“Greg, He’s not safe here.  I’m going to…”

“I know. I know.” Lestrade sighed, tired and conflicted.  “You’re as much a part of their pack as this one. No denying that.  Q’s your friend. “

“More than that….”

“Do what you need to do Gabe.  You know I will back you.” Lestrade pulled his young lover into a desperate hug.  “I need to speak with Alec about trek to Skyfall. Let’s see if we can have a private moment with him and then I’ll help you gather what he thinks he needed.”

“Fuck Mycroft is going to be so bloody pissed.” Lestrade half chuckled as the headed back towards the med cells.

"Don't try to stop me, Greg" Alec snarled as Lestrade entered with Gabe following him.  

The older man left the door ajar in case John should return, but turned to Alec with his hands held out in a non-confrontational gesture.  There was something aggressive shifting in Alec's eyes that had nothing to do with wolf. "Relax, Alec. I think you're insane, but I'm not going to try to talk you out of it.  I doubt I could. But let's ensure you're properly supplied for this journey."

Alec looked at him suspiciously, Makarovich still lingering in his features, and finally gave a sharp nod when Gabe said "He's going to help."  Wolf cowered from Alpha, creeping towards him, belly low and tail tucked. He crawled towards his exhausted, injured pack brother. Gabe laid a hand on Q's brow and gently stroked his hair.  "Wolf is still close to the surface, Alec. What if he changes in the car?"

"Then it's up to you to stop him, Gabe" Lestrade said, hefting a large medical bag out of a cupboard and beginning to inventory its contents.

"What?!"  Alec and Gabe both exclaimed.

"That's my deal for not shopping you to Mycroft.  You take Gabe with you to keep Q steady, and you listen to him if he says he needs help controlling him.  I don't care where the hell you are, Alec, open country or slap bang in the middle of the city, you stop the damned car and you make Q your priority.  Gabe is good. He and Q have a bond, a connection. But I will not risk him being torn to shreds because he can't keep Q from changing in the vehicle. Understood?"

Alec nodded slowly.  He could see the sense in Lestrade's argument, but he hadn't counted on taking a London wolf into Skyfall territory.  James wouldn't mind... Hell, he wouldn't care as long as Alec got Q to Scotland in one piece. "Your risk, Gabriel. You up for it?"  Alpha stepped away from wolf, allowing the non pack wolf to approach.

"Sure.  Give me half an hour and I'll have a bag packed."

"You have ten.  If you're not downstairs by the time we get Q loaded, I'm going without you."

Gabe finished packing things into the Range Rover, double checking to see where the rest of the London Pack were located inside Haven before heading back to the Med Cells.  “It’s clear. Mycroft is shut in his office. John and Sherlock are up in the main living area. John has dosed off on the sofa but Sherlock is still awake. You’ll need to be quiet so he doesn’t pick up on what is happening.”

“You do realise that John is going to explode when he finds out you stole his patient.” Lestrade pointedly stared at Alec from the other side of the trolley.  “He doesn’t think he’s safe to move and I tend to agree with him on that. But… ultimately it’s your call. You’re his alpha.” Q whimpered and Alec leaned in to whisper in his ear. 

Alec ran the back of a hand across Q’s bruised face.  “I take full responsibility. We need to go to Skyfall.”

“Alright then.  Let’s make this happen.”   Lestrade took a hold of the bedding underneath the smaller prone figure, Alec doing the same.   Rolling it up tightly, they lifted Q up without putting too much pressure on his broken ribs and other wounds instead of one of them picking him up in their arms.   Gabe dashed ahead of them opening doors and keeping a lookout for the rest of the London pack.

Q groaned, half-conscious now he was being moved.  Despite their care, Q swung in the hammock of blankets, pressing against the damage to his body.  Awkwardly Lestrade and Alec managed to lift him into the back of the Range Rover and Gabe pulled him the rest of the way from inside.  Wolf nuzzled wolf, licked his ears. The smaller whimpered then settled into restless sleep.

"You'll need to sit with him Gabe," Lestrade said, leaning into the cabin of the car to speak quietly to his partner while Alec fussed with the bedding.  "It's the only way I can see you noticing in time..."

"It's ok, Greg.  I know what I need to do.  I'll lie down with him, try to stop him sliding around if Alec decides to put his foot down.  The windows are blacked out so no one is going to realise we're back here and not strapped in."

"I'll pretend my police ears didn't hear that," Lestrade gave a wry smile.  He curled his thick fingers around the back of Gabe's neck and pulled him down for a farewell kiss.  "I know this was my idea, but... Are you sure you'll be ok with him if Q takes a turn for the worse?"

"It'll be fine.  Don't worry so." Gabe jumped lightly down and hugged Lestrade tightly, nuzzling into his neck for a few moments. Wolf and Alpha, life mates.  Even over the miles they would feel each other in the same way Q, Alec and James did. "If you hadn't offered, I would have asked to go. I'll miss you though.  Call me later?" Moisture glinted in the corners of Gabe's green eyes making them brighter. He stole another kiss just as Alec slammed the rear door and stalked past them.

"Get in.  Long drive."  Makarovich was back, intent on his goal to get Sin to Skyfall.  Angel would fall in line.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Gabe stretched out in the back alongside Q, careful not to jostle him too much.  Alec had said a cursory goodbye to Lestrade, but at least he remembered to thank him.  Under all the bluster and snark, Greg was probably Alec's closest friend after James. 

Speaking of James, his agitated voice was emanating from the handsfree speaker as Alec drove out of the city heading North.  "I agree that he needs Pack, Alec, but if Watson said he wasn't fit to travel..."

"My call, James.  I couldn't have him vulnerable in London, and definitely not under Mycroft's roof.  We'll manage."

"Manage?  We have no bloody medical facility here yet, Alec!  Fuck, we don't even have a medic close by! You're falling over hospitals in London, not to mention Haven.  We should have just come to London."

"No, too late," Alec growled.  "London not safe. Talk to you later."  Alec stabbed the button on the steering wheel cutting off James' call.  "Two hundred miles before we stop. You hungry, food there in the plastic carrier.  Water too." Makarovich took over once more, taking refuge in the distance he could put between himself and his young lover if he retreated to his legend.

"Yes Master," Gabe whispered, taking his cue.  

Wolf huffed and curled around wolf brother, gently snuffling at an ear.  Gabe settled whispering gently to his best friend attempting to reassure him that he was with pack and safe.  

The ride seemed like an eternity.  Gabe carefully rearranged Q’s bedding to try to protect his batter body from the rough bumpy tarmac as as they traveled. 2 hours into the drive, Q began to whimper, restless as he began to surface to waking again.  Wolf, trying to struggle to his feet, snarled at unseen attacker in terror knowing he had to be close by still.

“Q!  You’re safe. Safe.  It’s Gabe.” Tattooed arms wrapped around the bandaged prone body trying to steadied him.  Green eyes flew open, full blown wolf eyes, stared up at Gabe. 

“lec…” Q panted as fur rippled underneath skin.  

“He’s here Q.  Right here with us.” Wolf pushed at wolf trying to assure him of safety.  A change of terror and self preservation would do more damage than good a the moment.  Not to mention a terrified wolf confined to a vehicle would be a very bad thing. 

“Alec!   Pull over!  I need you now!” Gabe called loudly from the back of the Range Rover. “He’s waking.”

Alec checked his rearview mirror and swore.  He screeched onto the tarmac of the hard-shoulder praying no other passing drivers were 'helpful' enough to stop to offer assistance, or busy-body enough to report the black Range Rover for its abrupt exit from the stream of traffic.  Not a heavy stream, thank god, but enough that Alec was certain he didn't want to have to get Q out of the vehicle. Flicking on the hazards he jumped out and rounded the back of the car.

"Side door, Alec"  Gabe urged desperately, when he realised Alec intended to open the rear door. Q had managed to roll out of Gabe's arms and was half crouched on his knees in obvious agony and confusion.  Wolf whimpered and scented the stuffy warm air in the car finding it alien and wrong. An exit, an escape. Hackles raised and head lowered, he growled at wolf brother who stood between him and his way out.  Fight or flee.

The larger black wolf stood his ground and huffed at his frightened brother, only moving when the press of Alpha's presence fully swamped the back of the car.  Wolf cowered away from the newcomer, even though he recognised his Alpha.

"'lec" he moaned.  "Hurts. Please..."

"It's ok, I'm here.  Gabriel, slide over and draw me up a dose of that pain relief, then get your arse in the front seat and drive for a while."

Fur rippled under Q's skin as wolf snarled softly at Alpha.  The huge wolf cuffed the smaller with one paw, sending him rolling onto  his side where he remained warily, tail beating the ground in agitation. Alec meanwhile had moved around so he could wrap his arms around Q and pull him gently against his chest.  Q wailed as the movement strained every injury. Alec took the offered syringe, checked the dosage, and then slipped it under Q's skin, holding him carefully until he started to nod once more. 

Gabe drove on. The light faded and darkness crept in, shadows along the road seemed to move with them following their journey.  Every once in awhile, Gabe could hear Q whimpering in the back. Movement and deep rumbling voice trying to calm his young lover. 

“Alec… we’re just past Glasgow.” Gabe called back to his traveling companions.  “Can we stop? Need a break?” Alec agreed and slowly began to try to untangle himself from Q without jostling hs injuries too much or waking him. 

Both of them stayed close to the Range Rover giving their legs a stretch with side door open so they could hear Q immediately if needed.  

“Maybe he’ll stay asleep until we get there.” Gabe commented hopefully glancing into the back of the vehicle at the curled up young man.  The white bandages covering his many wounds stood out in stark whiteness contrasting to the darkness. 

Alec didn't acknowledge Gabe’s comment just stood staring off into the darkness as he grabbed a quick smoke.   

“Have you noticed his eyes?  They don't change. They stay wolf.”  

“Back in.  Settle. I'll drive the rest of the way.”  Again, Alec avoided his comment with a deep sigh.  They were close. He needed to get them to Skyfall. Q needed pack.  They both needed pack. 

Alec sensed James, and the less familiar presence of Rachel, as soon as they turned down the long drive to Skyfall.  Sure enough, as he pulled around the side of the large house, closer to the kitchen door, he saw them both in the yard.  James was pacing of course, dressed in jeans, boots and a thick woollen jumper. Rachel stood anxiously by the door, muffled in one of Q's padded parkas, hopping from one foot to the other to try to keep her toes from becoming numb.  Before the Range Rover had even halted, they were both advancing. Makarovich slid into place like a second skin. 

"Q?! Q?!"  Rachel banged on the side door and rattled the handle, desperate to get to her brother.  

Gabe jumped down and opened it for her.  "Be careful with him, Rachel. He's not in a good state.  Don't get upset." 

Makarovich stepped away, bracing himself for James' confrontation.  The fist to his jaw wasn't unexpected but he still cursed in Russian.  "Fuck! You are not slow, my friend." Makarovich spat blood onto the ground.

"You had better have a fucking good explanation for this, Alec.  I've been going out of my mind here." James shook out his hand. It throbbed probably as much as Alec's jaw.  "What the hell happened? Last I heard you were working some mission, and then suddenly Q is arse deep in it too?"

"Talk later.  Need to get him inside.  Settled. Did you sort a room for him?"

"Yes, but..."

"Needs his own space.  I'll sleep on the floor.  Keep watch" The Russian avoided James' eyes.  "I leave tomorrow night."

Maybe Q would be better off curled up in between the pair of them, but after what he'd been through Alec would make the choice Q's when he was more able to make it. Unknown hands reaching for him in the night might be more trauma than Q's fragile state of mind could take.

Gabe rounded the vehicle and offered James his hand.  "Greg thought it best I come too. Hope that's ok? I brought a med kit, and I was there when John treated him.  I can help with what needs doing."

"Thank you."

James moved around to the back of the Range Rover, Gabe followed to take his place next to Q again.  Rachel leaned over the back seat, hand gently stroking through Q's hair, eyes glistening brightly with tears.     
  
The alpha pulled up short getting a good look at his young lover bundled in back end.  "Fucking Hell. Alec!" Alpha pushed against wolf snuffling at his wounds, standing over him protectively.   James reached a hand out towards him. Wolf whined. Q whimpered.    
  
"Need to move him inside."  Alec's voice back from behind James.    
  
"What the fuck were you thinking bringing him this far!  Watson was right Alec. He's in no shape to have been moved."  James rounded on Alec considering punching him again.    
  
Q whimpered again and began to stir.  The feel of both dominant Alphas flowing over him was pulling him to the surface once more.     
  
"Alec! He's waking again."  Gabe called out trying to draw the attention of the alphas away from circling each other.     
  
"lec" Q whined struggling to find his partner.  "hurts.... Gabe....". 

James pushed his way past Gabe to get in close.  

"The bedroom at the top of the stairs is made up" Rachel said with a tremor in her voice.  "He's really badly injured. I can feel it."

Alec nodded and took one side of the hammock of blankets, directing James to take the other.  As carefully as possible they slid Q out of the back of the Range Rover and carried him to the house.  Alphas circled Wolf now, exerting effort to keep him calm and suppress the panic rising in their small Pack.

Gabe circled an arm around Rachel's shoulders and hugged her.  "He'll be ok. He's survived worse. In a day or two he'll be able to change and that will help things mend quicker."  He offered a silent prayer to his Mother's God that it was true.

"Richard called.  Mom was worried. I think they all were, but I couldn't tell them anything, and... And now I've seen him I don't know what to tell them.  Mom will know I'm lying if I say he's ok." Tears finally began to fall but she sniffed them away, squaring her shoulders under Gabe's comforting arm.  Between them they dealt with the doors that allowed the two Alphas to carry their charge up to the prepared room in silence, both listening for any pained sound from the swaying young man.

"Come on.  Let them get him into bed and have their fight, and once they are done and Q is comfortable, we can go up and sit with him.  Greg always puts the kettle on when bad things happen."

They sat in silence in the warm kitchen, each cradling a mug of tea, listening to the angry rumble of voices from upstairs.  "They're always like that," Gabe nodded at the ceiling with a weary smile. "Over Q, I mean. Very protective. Alec will admit it's his fault.  James will give him a good thumping, which Alec will take, and then they'll end up fuc- Um..." Gabe blushed, and Rachel giggled.

"Sex, Gabe?  You can say it."

"I know, it just seems inappropriate with everything that's happened in the last couple of weeks."

Rachel hugged him and laughed at his surprised expression.  "Q treats you as Pack so I will too. Do you think everyone will be hungry?  I'll cook and you can sneak upstairs and check on Q. If Alec and James are doing it, I don't want to be the one to walk into that today."

"What the fuck were you thinking Alec!"  James snarled at him across the bed, trying to keep his voice down to not disturb Q, but it was all he could do not to reach across the bed and punch him in the face.  Alpha growled low, threatening, as he stalked around the room.    
  
"I don't know.  It just happened. Fell into place."  Alec nervously tucked the blankets around Q trying to avoid making eye contact.   "I argued with him that he shouldn't get involved but before I knew it..."   
  
"A club Alec!"     
  
"Oh that was not me James!  Not me at all! He and that other one downstairs had already been there!"  Alec snarled back at him. "If you knew the half of it...". Q whimpered and Alec was immediately shying James and fussing with Q's bandages.     
  
"Rodionovich Alec!   That Russian Bastard!  How could you get him involved!"   
  
"You'll wake him!  They planned it all around me.  Tanner, R.... him." Waving a handset their battered lover.  Before I knew it we were in the middle of it and not backing out."

"No wonder you didn't want to tell me what the hell was going on.  You know I would have forbidden it."

"Forbidden it?"  Alec's anger was rising also now.  "you know as well as I do that forbidding him to do anything is a bloody green light for him to take it on himself to go it alone!  Did we learn nothing from the Moriarty fuck up?"

James winced. Even now his part in that fiasco was still raw, and the guilt he felt for Q's sacrifice was like a razor blade slicing a chunk from his flesh.  

"Out!  Our room, now!"  

Once inside James rounded on Alec again, slamming him into the bedroom door so hard it rattled the door frame.  Alec let it happen, hands held up in submission, while one of James strong hands circled his throat. "We could have lost him, Alec.  Again! Fuck, maybe we have this time. That bastard... Gabriel gave me a run down of his injuries. Do you think he'll recover from that?  Let us anywhere near him again?"

There were glittering tears at the corner of James' eyes that Alec found shocking, even while understanding them being there.  Moriarty had been an utter bastard, but although it was rape, his MO was primarily manipulation of the mind. On the other hand, Rodionovich was simply brutality.  His lust was sated by causing as much physical harm as he could, and he didn't care who the victim beneath him was as long as he screamed and bled before he died.

"I'm going after him James.  I won't rest until he is dead, but I will make sure the bastard suffers."  

Several emotions crossed Bond's face before settling on cold anger.  "Good. Don't come back here unless he is dead, Alec. I can't imagine how we will rebuild him if there are two psychopaths out there with Q's name on their list."

Alec turned to head back into the bedroom they had set Q up in but James stopped him.  Alpha stepped in front of other alpha, snipping at him. "No. I'll sit with him. Watch over.  You need sleep, if your going after him." Words of protest automatically started to fall out of Alec's mouth.  He needed to be with Q. Alpha needed to protect wolf. He had failed to protect Q. And god he was so afraid they were going to lose him.    
  
"You're right.  Need sleep." Alec sighed, running a hand through his hair, a tell James knew so well in his partner.    
  
"If there's a change, I'll come get you."  His voice softened a little knowing that Alec would take care of punishing himself more than he could ever heap on him.  James stood in the hallway until Alec headed back towards their room, closing the door behind him before heading back to watch over Q.    
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

James stepped in the spare room quietly, stopping just inside the doorway. The presence of alpha filled the room.  Alpha scented the air. Wolf smelled of blood, pain, man made medicinal scents, other wolves and fear. The smell of fear overrode everything.  Wolf whined. Alpha was immediately at wolf's side snuffling around his ears.    
  
Q whimpered and started to stir.  James was immediately at the side of the bed, softly talking to him.     
  
"ames..."   
  
"Here.  You're with Pack.  At Skyfall." He stroked Q's hair away from his brow, barely touching the younger man's skin for fear of startling him.  Alpha found it easier to comfort Wolf than James his lover. He allowed his wolf to take control of comforting, while he continued to speak in soft tones.  "Pack, Q. On our own territory, and no one can get to you here. Rachel is here, Alec, and myself. Gabriel is still here and has promised to stay as long as he's needed."

The words filtered through but Q found it hard to make sense of them.  The voice he thought was James had mentioned Skyfall, but Q was in London, surely?  Rachel was at Skyfall with James and they were building something wonderful. He would like to see it again before he...  

"Hey, no tears.  You're safe here."  James swept away the warm, salty drop that spilled down Q's bruised cheek.

Alpha curled around the smaller Wolf, lending his body heat to the shivering animal, and protecting him with his bulk.  James took one of Q's hands, and squeezed very gently. The pain and distress, the confusion, that radiated back at him, was overwhelming and made it difficult to swallow past the lump in his throat.  James blamed Alec, but he also knew it wasn't Alec's fault. He needed someone to lash out at, because here Q was, damaged and violated yet again, while trying to do his duty to Queen and Country but also protect his lovers.

"I'm here," James whispered.  "I'm climbing in beside you, but if you are uncomfortable, push me away.  I'll understand." 

"J'mes" Q sighed, unable to determine reality from fantasy any more.  The medication Alec had given him was starting to suck him down into the black sleep once more, and this time he welcomed it.  

James curled as close as he dared to Q afraid to even barely touch him, bandages seems to cover every visible part of him body.  And what wasn't covered was blossomed in dark purple bruising. He spoke to him softly reassuring him repeating that he was safe, at Skyfall, with pack.    
  
Gabe and Rachel appeared silently at the bedroom door a tad later.   "How is he?" Gabe moved closer the the bed. Rachel, however, couldn't bring herself to get any closer.  The extreme emotions from wolf was more than she could bare. Tears formed in her eyes as she clung to the door frame. 

"We should check his bandages James.  Some probably need changed."    
  
James gave him a questioning look but Q whimpered suddenly and began to struggle.  Terror bubbled up in him as he was sucked into a dark space thinking he was still in the grips of Rodionovich.     
  
Gabe rushed to the side of the bed. "Talk to him.  He can't change yet. John was explicit about that. Alpha him if you need to."   
  
"Q!  Listen to me.  You're safe! It's James.  I've got you." James leaned in close trying to pull his young partner as close to him as he dared. Fur rippled under his skin strong enough that James could feel it.   Q's eyes suddenly flew open, green eyes full of wolf. Q screamed.    
  
Gabe was by Q's side instantly.  Within moments Alec was at the bedroom door too, Alpha howling ahead of him.  "Don't let him change, James" Alec ordered dropping to his knees by Gabe's side.  He reached out to Wolf and pushed hard, one huge paw on the smaller Wolf's neck. "Gabe, some help if you would?"

Gabe's leggy black wolf trotted towards the Pack trio pushing caution aside.  Either Alpha could beat him in a fight, but he took a chance, circling behind the golden Alpha and nipping in between the shaggy larger wolf and his smaller Pack brother.  When golden Alpha snarled, wolf snapped at him, but bowed his head in grudging submission.

"You can't fight over him"  Alec growled. "You need to work together to keep him whole once I'm gone.  Rachel?" He glanced at the teenager who still clung to the door frame anxiously.  "Time to let go of your fear. Q needs you too."

"I can't" she begged tearfully.  "He's pulling at me. Need to change..."

"Then do it, and be quick about it."

"What the hell...?"  Both James and Gabe regarded him as though he was mad.  

"Think about it"  Alec snapped. "She's his sibling, his Packmate from long before we came along.  If human is too much for him to take right now, maybe wolf can be his stabilising influence."  Rachel nodded and stepped out of the room, already shedding her clothes out of sight of the rest of them.  Within minutes the female wolf crept into the room, head lowered, whining.

"Step back" Alec ordered and the others did as he asked, warily watching the animal as it sprang onto the bed beside the injured Q.  It snuffled at Q's face and licked him once, before laying down beside him, forepaws outstretched.

Familiar wolf was close by. Pack. Home.  But they couldn't be. He wasn't with pack. No where near at all.   Meds fiddled his head. Injured fuddled his head. Rodionovich fiddle his head and haunted him.  Q struggled to free himself of the darkness.    
  
Wolf pushed at wolf.  Snuffling into fur trying to comfort.  Wolf whimpered cowering in pain, needing the comfort of pack.    
  
Q reached a hand out slowly, reaching for fur. Familiar fur.  Recognition just out of reach buried in the darkness just begin consciousness.  "lec ..."    
  
"I'm here Q." Alec reached out to gently lay the back of a hand against Q's bruised face.  "It's Rachel lying with you. You're safe. With pack."   
  
"Maybe we need to let him wake so he can sense his surroundings.  It could maybe help with his confusions." Gabe sat gently at the farthest end of the bed."     
  
"But the pain," Alec began to protest.    
  
"He needs to eat too Alec.  At least try something. He needs his strength to recover." Gabe pushed back. "When's the last time he ate? You brought him to Haven two days ago!"    Gabe would push back at Alphas for Q, dare their anger. He would call John if needed to come to Skyfall if he thought it in Q's best interest.    
  
"Alec!  Back to bed.  You need sleep.  We'll tend to him."   James... alpha... pushed at Alec.    
  
"No.” Alec snapped back. “ Not until he is awake all the way James.  I need to be here with him."   
  
James' anger and frustration threatened to get the better of him.  Alpha pushed at Alpha, and he pushed right back. The unrest between them pulled at Wolf.  Gabe stood up, unable to take Q's distress much longer.

"Alec, if you're staying, change.  Maybe Q will do better with one of you as wolf and the other human, and you're in more need of sleep than James right now.  I am going to make Q some food, and we're going to let him surface, no matter what the pain. We need him able to talk to us to help him further without medical help.  If I have to come back up here and sort out any bickering I will be very angry!"

All eyes turned to stare at the tall young man, even their patient whose eyes flickered open briefly.  The weight of the two alphas assessing gaze almost made Gabe want to bare his throat. Almost, but not quite.  He kept his green eyes steadily on Alec, who although not the more reasonable of the two, was at least least likely to punish him for overstepping.  Bu he understood why Gabe was here with them. 

Finally, Alec pulled off his jumper and moved on to his jeans, not giving a damn about propriety.  Rachel was wolf. And she was Pack. If she couldn't handle them naked by now, she would just have to damn well get used to it.  Changing swiftly, the large shaggy wolf leapt up onto the bed and took Q's other side. He grunted when James shoved at his shoulder, getting him to make room for him too, but soon settled with his head in James' lap.  Instantly James’ hands wandered, one into Alec's thick fur, and the other to gently smooth through Q's curls.

Gabe smiled wistfully.  It was rare to experience such close Pack bonds in the London Pack these days.  In many ways the need for contact went unsatisfied outside of Haven. Feeling a little sad, Gabriel headed back to the kitchen.

Q whimpered trying to fight his way to the surface, James whispering in one ear.   And, Rodionovich whispering in the other, oftentimes winning the battle with his sanity.     
  
Wolf curled around wolf.  Alpha stood over them both.  Nothing would harm wolf here. Both trying to comfort pack.     
  
"I found some broth in the cupboard.  Made some toast." Gabe appeared at the door with a tray.  "It's not much but it didn't think he could handle anything more solid.  He needs something though." He say the tray down on the bedside table. Rachel's blue wolf watched every move he made as he approached.  Alec slept on the other side of Q, shaggy brown wolf pressed against him.    
  
"Greg called while I was downstairs." Spoke quietly to James.  "John is throwing a fit about us leaving with Q. Ranting he shouldn't have been moved and threatening to come to Skyfall.  Mycroft is refusing to let him leave."   
  
"We'll call Lestrade later." Was all james said turning his attention to trying to wake Q a little more to attempt to get some broth in him and check his bandages.  

"Ok, Q.  Time to wake."  James raised Q cautiously, enough to wriggle in behind him and let Q lean against his chest.  "It's James, Q."

Q whimpered at the change in position, pain making him feel like he'd been run over by a truck.  The voice whispering in his ear kept insisting it was James, and it did sound like James, but James was so far away and...

"Come on, Q, open your eyes.  You can do it. Look, Gabe has brought you some broth."  

The two wolves sleepily raised their heads to sniff at the delicious meaty smell.  Gabe, however, gave them a warning eye that said the food was definitely not for them.  Alpha yawned widely and gave Q's hand a wet lick, settling down again to drift off.

"Eww. 'lec!  No licks." Q mumbled and groaned as a chuckle rumbled through the chest he was leaning against.  

Wolf huffed and snorted at Alpha, flicking his ears in irritation as the larger wolf nudged him repeatedly to wake up.  On his other side, shaggy alpha laughed at him. "Part of me is pleased he can recognise at least one of us" James smirked "The part that isn't grossed out by the way he does it.  Q? Are you awake?"

"James?  here?"

"Yes, we're all here."  The voice seemed to be pressed against his back in a way Q recognised from lazy Sunday mornings on the sofa.  James talking quietly with Alec, while Q dozed against James' chest.

"Alec.  Wolf?" Two warm furred bodies pressed alongside of him.  One had to be Alec, the other, was familiar but he couldn't think properly.  He made an angry noise and tried to force his eyes open to see. "'lasses!"

"Glasses in a few.  You need to sit quietly while I try to spoon feed you this soup."  Another welcome familiar voice. A less welcome command. When the spoon gently nudged at his bottom lip Q jerked away and the broth dribbled down his chest.  Seconds later, hot breath and a wet tongue swiped the warm soup from his skin. Gabe pushed at the large wolf crossly. “Alec, I swear to god, I will feed you Pedigree Chum if you don’t stop!”

Q couldn’t help it.  A strange bubble swelled in his chest, and then he was laughing, and crying, and laughing some more.  He was home. And safe. And fuck he hurt all over. The shadows in the room scared him, but if relief was an ocean, he was drowning in it.

Gabe sat at the foot of the bed watching over Q.    James with Rachel grabbing something to eat himself while she was making tea for everyone.  Greg had checked in earlier and they were texting back and forth, updating each other on the happenings of the day.     
  
Alec appeared at the door awake, dressed and tense. Alpha stalked into the room. Wolf sensed it and cowered.  Gabe sensed him also immediately turning to the older man. Marakovich stood in front of him.    
  
"Give me a moment alone with him."     Gabe bowed his head, neck turned slightly in submission, and with a nod quietly backed out the door.     
  
Alec... Makarovich sat gently on the edge of the bed, stroking his fingers through the dark curly locks of Sin.  "Sin.. little one. Wake for me."   
  
Brilliant green wolf eyes fluttered half way open trying to focus.  He turned towards the voice, whimpered and winced in pain.    
  
"Need to be gone for a few days.  Angel will take care of you."    
  
".... on't... no..." tears began to form and glisten.    
  
"Shushhh... safe here.  No one will find you. No one will hurt you."

"I have job to do.  Will be back soon." Makarovich lifted Sin's hand and pressed his lips to Sin's palm.  "Rest and heal, eat, grow strong for me." A sob escaped the young man. Makarovich held that sound in his memory and let it harden his heart still further towards his quarry.  "You will be good. Angel will tell me if you are not."

The tall man paused outside the bedroom to issue firm instructions to his other boy but delivered in a soft tone.  Angel nodded and bowed his head. "Yes, Master."

At the foot of the stairs, James waited.  "You're off then? I heard you moving about upstairs.  I thought you must be making preparations."

"Not here.  Outside."

James registered no surprise at the heavy Russian accent, other than a blink as he recognised Alec already in mission mode.  His blue eyes chilled in an instant from the warm of summer sky, to ice. "Kill him. I don't care what else you do, but don't come back unless he is dead."

Makarovich shrugged out of his suit jacket and hung it in the back before sliding into the leather drivers seat.  His large hands flexed on the steering wheel. To have them around that bastard's throat right now would be the sweetest thing, but he intended to make him suffer before the light left his eyes.  He nodded and started the engine. "It will be so, Yakov. On umret v mucheniyakh."

  
  



	20. Chapter 20

The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon as James watched Alec drive off down the long lane that led to Skyfall knowing that he would not see his partner again until he had rid Q and themselves of the psychotic presence of that bastard Russian that now hung over their pack.  Once on someone’s trail, Alec was the best. Unstoppable. Unbeatable at any cost until his mark was eliminated, something James admired in his partner. Of all the double o’s, Alec was probably by far the best trained assassin they had by far. And armed with the motive of revenge for a wrong against someone that was his… James knew Rodionovich didn't stand a chance.  He turned slowly heading back towards the house. Rachel stood in the doorway, coffee cup in hand, waiting for him.   


“Here.  Thought you might need this.” she handed the cup to him as he came up the steps. Wolf bowed her head as alpha approached acknowledging him.  She was settling into the comfort of this being her pack now. Boston was no longer her home. Here in the spanse of the highlands was where she belonged now.   


“You should still be sleeping.”  taking the cup from her with a long welcome sip.  

“Little hard to sleep with all the raging alpha shit hanging in the air so thick a lesser wolf would choke on it.”  Rachel smirked at him hoping banter would take the edge off of some things. “Remember, I grew up with Max around all the time, not mention Richard. And my brother up there is a force to be reckoned with for a wolf when he gets going and doesn’t hide his wolf.”

“Yes, that he is.”  And Rachel was right. Wolf was probably what had saved Q during all he had been through.

“I’ve got breakfast started but it will be another half hour or so.” Rachel turned towards the kitchen.  “Gabe could probably use some help. He mentioned something about changing Q’s bandages. Looked like a two person job to me.”  They both could sense the extremes of both of the wolf brothers in the bedroom upstairs.

"Need a hand?"  James leaned against the doorframe and watched the argument that was brewing between the two dark haired boys with a wry grin.  In many ways they reminded him of Alec and himself. The bond they had was strong enough to withstand the furious bickering that came with being utterly comfortable around each other.  It just surprised James that Q had the strength to summon any anger when he was still mostly out of it. Wolf influence, no doubt. The two black wolves snapped and snarled in something just more than a play fight.

"He is being an utter dick!"  Gabe said crossly, standing with folded arms and a fierce scowl.  "We have to change the dressings Q, or you will get an infection. And I am not nursing your arse through anything that happens as a result of you being obstructive!"

"Gabe's right, Q," James said seriously.  "I know it's difficult. I've been there too remember?  I don't want to Alpha you in case it triggers something..."

Q shook his head vehemently.  "No!" Tears welled, making green wolf eyes brighter.  "Change. Wolf..."

"Absolutely not!"

"No way!"  Gabe sounded almost as stern as James himself.  "We promised Alec we would not allow you to change for at least a couple of days.  You aren't strong enough to change back."

"Agreed, Q.  But, if you let us treat you so I can see how well you're doing, I'll think about it."

Q fought back the tears that threatened to overwhelm him. He was only half coherent, things jumped from everything being so far away and out of his grasp in the edges of the darkness to being too confining and knowing that somewhere he was lurking close by to suffocate him one last time.

“I need to look your stitching.  Make sure it’s still holding. John was concerned about the wound on your leg too.  Thought it would need a surgeon.” Gabe tried to soften him voice now that James was here.  He would let James be the bad alpha pushing at wolf. Then maybe Q would allow him to look after his bandages.

“Come on.” James stepped in closer, pulling the duvet back so Gabe could get in at his bandages. “Change these bandages and then Rachel is cooking breakfast.  I bet I could talk her into making you some soft eggs and toast.” However, as soon as James reached towards him, to remove a bandage, a hand near his body, Q panicked, trying to pull away.  Wolf howled and snarled at Alpha.

“Nooo! Don’t touch me!”  A panicked wail rose from him, green wolf eyes wide in terror.

"Ok, ok!  Not touching."  James held up his hands and took half a pace back from the bed.  "Gabe, any ideas?"   
  
"He's not with it enough to realise you aren't going to hurt him.  He is just reacting, not thinking. You need to be less threatening, James."   
  
"Easy for you to say.  I'm trying but.."   
  
"Angel..."  Q moaned. "Please... help me..."   
  
"Angel?"  Bond looked quizzically at Gabe who was stripping off his t-shirt.  Gabe shook his head, warning Bond that now was not the time for questions.   
  
"I'm here, Sin.  I'm keeping you safe for Master."   
  
Gabe seemed to settle into himself, become smaller and less intimidating than the gangly cross figure who had been verging on an argument a few minutes earlier.   He gently took Q's hand and laid it, palm against his chest, covering it with his own.   
  
"Feel, Sin!  It's really me."   
  
The two black wolves faced each other breathing heavily, heads lowered.  The smaller of the two whined softly and the larger pricked his ears. This was close to Pack.  Cautiously the larger wolf approached, tail waving slowly.   
  
"Angel.  Don't let him kill me."  Tears dripped freely from Q's wide wolf eyes too fast for him to blink them away.   
  
"Hush, I won't. He can't reach you.  We're well-hidden. Trust me". Gabe turned to Bond "less threatening right now means 4 legs James."

James didn't bother to argue with Gabe, at the moment realising he was right.  Stepping back away from the bed he quickly stripped off his clothes. In a swift fluid movement of change that he has mastered, James morphed from his naked human form into the deadly massive golden wolf.  

“Shhhh Sin. We’re safe,” Gabe continued to whisper to his wolf brother, cradling the younger man’s hand to his chest.  “You’re with pack. He can't find you here.”

The shadowed corners of the room closed in on him.  Poked at the dark injured places in his mind. He would come back. Find him. If he knew he wasn't dead, he would come back to finish it.   Sin searched for his master who was nowhere to be found. Wolf whined and cowered in front of pack brother. Q struggled to find his way to the forefront but felt lost behind a wall of confusion.  

“It's fine, Sin.  You’re safe. But I need to see to your injuries.  Change your bandages. “ Angel continued stroking the dark curls away from his brother's glistening wolf eyes.  Eyes that stayed wolf and never changed now. “Remember. I promised Master I would take care of you.”

Large golden wolf stepped up towards the bed.  Warm breath huffed against his younger partner’s face as he nuzzled into his hair.   Q jerked suddenly in panic, hissing in pain as the movement pulled on all too raw injuries and broken pieces.  Alpha snorted at him. Q slowly turned his face towards the much larger furred muzzle next to him. Green wolf eyes slowly focused.  “Alpha…” he whispered. James rubbed his nose across Q bruised cheek. Wolf whimpered seeking Alpha. 

Alpha nosed gently at the prone figure on the bed, huffing softly at Q's facial injuries.  Two huge paws appeared either side of the large shaggy head as the wolf rose on his hind legs, better to investigate the damage.  Wolf whined. Q turned his head painfully and rubbed his cheek against the soft fur of Alpha's head, earning himself a wet lick.”

"Alpha..." he sighed.  Q managed to raise one arm to curl around the large wolf's neck.  Wolf flopped down and rolled to bare his throat. Alpha sniffed cautiously.  Wolf smelt of fear and something bad. With a powerful thrust of his hind legs, the wolf jumped onto the bed.

"Not on the bed, James!" Gabe protested.  With a reproachful look, Alpha settled down beside Q and nosed at his hand until Q buried his hand in his thick fur.  "Sin... Are you ok? Want me to move him?"

In the darkness of his fear, danger lurked.  But this danger made evil cower. It was on his side.  The heavy familiar scent was as tangible as a hand to hold.  Wolf whined as the large Alpha towered over him. 

"No.  Please, I need..."

"It's fine.  Let Alpha help, Sin.  He will protect you while I see to your wounds.  One of them is bleeding again, but i'll be as quick as possible."

Gabe gently removed Q’s bandages one at a time, cleansing, checking stitches, ointment and careful rebandaging.   With the help of using alpha as leverage, he managed to get Q slowly rolled over well aware of his broken ribs. He needed tend the wounds on his back, these were the ones that were still bleeding.  The stitching in these wounds was troublesome and had not wanted to hold well even for John back at Haven. 

Gabe sighed wondering if it wasn't a mistake to have moved him so soon.  But he tried not to openly fuss too much over his injuries afraid that it would upset his younger wolf brother even more.  Alpha watched the entire process intently. When the Q would whimper in pain or confusion, alpha would nuzzle him, press fur against the younger man hoping to help ground him. 

Moving into his badly gashed calf, Gabe gently unwrapped it, cleaned the wound and bound it again.  There wasn't much he could do to help it improve and the more he looked at it the more he thought John was right, that it needed attention well beyond his skills. 

When his task was completed, he gave the younger man another round of pain medication. “You did well Sin,” running his fingers through the other’s dark curls.  “Sleep again.”

“Angel… Master?”

“Sleep Sin. He’ll be back soon.  Until then, we’ll take care of you.”   Gabe gathered up the kit and headed out of the bedroom with it.  Massive blonde alpha wolf carefully jumped down from the bed and followed him out into the hallway. 

Gabe headed for the bathroom with the wolf padding along behind him.  By the time he had thrown the used dressings into the bin, put the kit in order, and washed his hands, James had silently entered the room and closed the door.

"Might want to put some clothes on in case Rachel comes up."  Gabe looked at the blond haired man in the mirror, drying his hands on a small towel.  

"I think she's more concerned for her brother than my bare arse.  So am I. Tell me what you saw." 

No please, or polite banter, just straight orders.  Gabe felt anger flare at the Alpha. If it wasn't for James, Alec might have been persuaded to stay at Haven a while longer, at least until some of Q's stitched wounds had started to knit.  And John could have found a surgeon to come in and look at that leg...

"His leg needs surgery.  If it's left much longer it will not heal correctly and he'll limp.  The stitches on his back have been overstrained. Not torn, but the wounds have opened again.  The bruising around his broken ribs is coming out. Everything else is clean, healing, but human slow, probably because of the strain of the journey."

"We don't have a medic here.  We'll have to manage." 

"Manage?!  What the fuck kind of Alpha are you?  You're supposed to do the best for your Pack, not make them just manage!"  Gabe's fist connected with the bathroom mirror. Glittering shards of glass fell from the frame into the wash basin below.  "Worse, he's your partner, and you'd rather leave him broken than find someone to help fix him. And Alec is gone, to who the hell knows where, when he's needed here more than ever.  Q needs you to heal his mind, as well as his body."

"Are you finished?"  James asked coldly. "You're bleeding." 

Gabe rinsed the small cut under the cold tap and wrapped the hand towel around it.  "It's nothing.

"I know a man who might be able to help with the leg.  A doctor of sorts. If you gave me a chance to speak, instead of accusing me of being a poor Alpha."  James took the towel from Gabe and examined his hand. "Superglue will seal that. There's some in the bathroom cabinet.  When you've done that, come down to breakfast and we'll talk."

The door slammed behind James, leaving Gabe alone.  "Fuck!" Greg would tell him his hot head needed cooling.  James would probably rip it off over the bacon and eggs. Still feeling pissed, he started looking for the glue.

 


	21. Chapter 21

The room was morgue cold, so chilled Makarovich could see a faint mist on every out breath. He was glad of the thermal layer beneath the black combats and jacket that kept the worst of it from numbing him.  The temptation to go wolf just to stay warm tugged at him, but no, he needed to save that little trick for his captive audience. He flexed his fingers as he wriggled them back into the leather gloves. He preferred to go without, but not if he was going to be here a while.   
  
The man in the chair opposite slumped against his bindings, head lolling forward so Makarovich could only see the top of the short cut dark hair and the long beard.  It straggled across his upper chest damp with saliva and blood. Deep inside, Alpha scented the air and began to trot to the surface.   
  
Makarovich sighed.  He was a cold man and it had nothing to do with the temperature.  Two strides and he was looming over the unconscious figure, bending to fiddle with his clothing.  Cursing harshly he yanked the man's trousers and underwear to his ankles. He couldn't go further without untying his legs from the chair but no matter... he settled down in his own chair to wait.   
  
The large wolf lay down, but while Makarovich dozed, Alpha was alert.  His ears flicked at every tiny noise or movement in the room. In moments of waking Makarovich staved off boredom by counting the days before he returned to his home.  He should make contact but he had been single-minded in this pursuit. Could not rest until this man paid. A choking cough roused him, and by the time his prisoner began to struggle anew, cursing frantically in Russian, Makarovich leaned forward eagerly in his chair, a polite smile on his face and a gun clutched in his hand.   
  
"Now I think we should talk about property and the value of such."  Makarovich tugged at his trousers as if he was dressed in the finest designer suit, not military garb.  "And how you think you can shit on my hospitality without retribution, you piece of shit!"   
  
Rodionovich snarled at him.  "Your little pet wanted it! He was a good fuck.  Better when I made the little slut bleed."   
  
Makarovich restrained himself only barely. Alpha was on his feet with a low rumbling growl and Makarovich had to force him down.  Fur was just below the surface. Inside a voice screamed at him just to shoot the bastard in the head, but that would be far too kind.   
  
"You have to hurt them.  Your shrivelled dick can't get hard otherwise.  But you took my property when I specifically told you I. Do. Not. Share."  He leaned towards the other man. "Look at it now! Obscene limp pink cock.  But you like this! You like the violence and the blood, but your little man he cowers..."  Makarovich laughed as the other man defiantly looked him in the eye.    
  
"You always have a price, you bastard.  You want money?" Rodionovich wheedled. He wasn't begging, nowhere near.  Still far too fucking arrogant, even with his pants around his ankles. "How much was he worth?  I give you half again and you fuck off. We are businessmen not savages."    
  
The cold was getting to Rodionovich now, tingeing his lips blue and making his tattoos stand out starkly against his blood deprived arms.  He gritted his teeth against the quivering in his jaw, sure that Makarovich would take it as fear.

Makarovich could sense the first thread of unease from the man.  Wolf instincts. Good. Time to press him a little more. Play with the prey.  “No amount of money could compensate me for what you destroyed. You see, he was rather special, unique.”

And he was.  Makarovich sat up straighter.  A name. Zaquary… Sin was Zaquary, and Zaquary was his.  Not property but special and unique, and this bastard opposite him had attempted to take it from him.  Alpha snarled, but Makarovich grinned. 

“He was not just a rough little fuck for a psychotic bastard like you.”  He leaned forward with a cold smile. “I don’t want money… Blood for blood…”  

He levelled the gun at Rodionovich’s left shoulder.  The other Russian braced himself, refusing to back down, an evil grin pasted on his face.  “Please, my friend. These whores are plentiful in our country. Disposable. I can send you whatever you wish for, you know that.”  Makarovich pulled the trigger, and for a brief second Rodionovich let real fear show on his face until he realised the quiet click meant no bullet had left the barrel.  He laughed and the nerves were more obvious this time. “You’re playing with me, huh? Well right, right… I deserve a little chastisement.”

Makarovich let his words fuel the white hot fire of anger that burned deep inside, but his face remained cold, expressionless.  He rose, and stalked a wide circle around the chair, shadowy wolf mirroring his path, coming up on the smirking Russian from behind.  

Rodionovich yelled as his head was yanked backwards by the hair, and the barrel of the gun was pressed hard against his temple.  “What makes you so certain I am fooling around? You stole from me, you violated my property, and you dumped him, left him for dead.  Huh?” Makarovich pulled harder bending the other man’s neck painfully. “Why should I not just kill you and walk away, you snivelling bastard?”

“Money… business…  I can still make you rich man.”  The gun clicked once more and Rodionovich shrieked, jerking his head out of Makarovich’s grasp, but of course he couldn’t move far.  His brains stayed put within his skull. No damage done. “You call me a psycho… Takes one to recognise it in other people… You don’t want me dead.”

Makarovich took his seat once more and this time let the anger reach his eyes.  Eyes turned to full blown wolf. “Oh, I want you dead. I want that very much. I just don’t intend to make it quick…”

Rodionovich swallowed.  “Your eyes…”

Makarovich grinned, showing far too many teeth.  Elongated canines that could rip the captive Russian’s throat out.  He peeled off a glove and extended his hand, claws erupting from his fingers.

“What the fuck happened to you?  Stay away from me!”

“As you can see, my eyes are the least of your worries.  My beast is hungry for your blood. You know, there are plenty parts of the body you can live without?  Your fingers, feet. Your tongue. Even a limb or two, but none of those would give me quite this much satisfaction.”  Spoken words that rumbled laced with the hint of beast that stayed just barely at bay. 

He pointed the gun at the centre of Rodionovich’s chest then slowly and deliberately lowered it until he found his target.  “You won’t be needing that pathetic tiny worm of a cock any more. Shooting it won’t kill you…” The gun clicked again and this time the Russian began to work his bonds seriously, trying to get free.  “At least not immediately.... But you know how it is when you slowly and agonisingly bleed out?”

“No.  No, we can make a deal.  I’ll pay you twice what he was worth.  The next three high grade shipments are yours, no competition…”  

“Stop babbling, you miserable roach!”  The gun clicked again twice more and Makarovich laughed long and loud when Rodionovich finally realised this wasn’t a game.  The hot stream of urine steamed as it ran down the coward’s legs, soaking his trousers and the dusty floor.

Makarovich stood and set the gun down on his chair.  “You are weak. That gun is not loaded but you piss yourself with fear.  Good. I know my boy begged and pleaded. I know he cried and bled. I know how terrified he was when he was certain he was going to die.  This is not even close to how you made him feel, but I am done with you. Goodbye.” He walked away towards the stairs.

“You can’t leave me like this!  I will freeze to death.”

Makarovich stopped and turned wolf eyes glittering in the darkness.  “You know, you are correct. Freezing to death is not how i wish you to die.”  He smiled and reached into his coat pulling out a second gun and emptying three rounds into Rodionovich’s genitals before calmly walking away.  “Blood for blood. Do die slowly for me, you sick fuck.” The screams that followed him were music to his ears.

  
  


  
  
  
  
  



End file.
